Loki's Beloved
by AJpaws
Summary: The story of Loki and his wife Daya, a headstrong Goddess that allows her heart to rule over her head. Follows the events of Thor and Avengers, perhaps Loki just needs a reason to bring him back down to the light, perhaps that reason is his wife? Loki and OC with hints of Steve and OC.
1. Well planned Disruption

**Loki's beloved**

**Hey guys, so I have noticed that loads of the fanfiction involving Loki and romance all seem to be about either sigyn or a mortal girl Loki falls for. I decided to start a fic based on an OC goddess. So her name is Daya, and she is the goddess of compassion, she has the ability to perform various magic (kind of like Loki) to protect those she feels empathy/sympathy for, or anyone she wishes to protect. I will explain more as I write, the story also has flashbacks as I'm starting the story with her and Loki already married. It takes place over the course of Thor and Avengers. So, enjoy, review, favourite etc. 3**

**Well planned disruption**

Daya watched her husband as he paced their chambers impatiently. She had grown used to seeing him on edge every time his brother was involved in something, and today was no exception. In fact, Daya had never seen Loki so nervous, out of all the six years they had been together. She slowly moved to the very edge of the bed.

"Loki my love, do not fear today, you are a great man, and worthy to be King anyway I see it. Your day will come."

Loki looked back at his wife and managed a small smile. She was always such a great comfort to him but he couldn't help but feel so was naive in thinking everything would plan out well for both of them without any changes being made. He moved towards her and smirked, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I love Thor, you know that more than anyone, but I cannot help but fear for the people of Asgard under his rule. Still, there is a plan set in motion that I wish to see go smoothly today".

Daya sighed heavily. She was used to Loki's riddles, and he told more of them when his nerves were on edge, Ignorance was often bliss and she knew today would be one of the hardest day's Loki would witness. His brother's rise to the throne. Loki had always been a loving brother to Thor, but Daya couldn't help but notice the way he flinched every time Thor was favoured over him by Odin. The way Odin would always refer to Thor as "my firstborn" every time he did something the people of Asgard saw as gallant and brave. To her, Loki had always been perfect, full of wisdom and sorcery. Talented in the ways of negotiation and speech, rather than Thor who would jump to the suggestion of war every time it arose. Loki would make a wonderful king, but Thor was always put first.

Daya had got so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Loki had moved even closer to her. He placed his hand on her chin softly and lifted her head gently to kiss her. His kiss was still a sweet sting to her, a great surprise to her senses, even after six years. Her lips parted to allow Loki's tongue access. It danced around her mouth perfectly, he was known as silver tongue to her, for an entirely different reason. She ran her fingers through his raven hair as the kiss deepened, earning small noises of pleasure from Loki. Daya moved back onto the bed as Loki climbed on, to lie between her legs softly. He Ran his tongue along her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her. He traced one of his hands down the side of her body. Just as his hand reached further down, just above her hip, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Prince Loki, Lady Daya, your presence in now needed in the halls for Thor's celebration" a guard's voice boomed from behind the door. Daya exhaled loudly as Loki rolled his eyes. He helped her up off the bed and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Do not fret my Darling, we shall continue that later. I never leave a job unfinished" he whispered in her ear. She smiled, knowing that for the God of lies and mischief, there was no lie in those words.

They walked hand in hand to the halls. Traditionally, the women of Asgard would enter the halls separately to the men, but Daya had never felt truly welcome with the women of the palace. Many of them were true fighters, warriors of Asgard, much like the Lady Sif. Daya was different, she was a protector, not a fighter. While the other women wore armour Daya stuck with simple purple robes, though revealing they may have been, the goddess of compassion had no use for metal armour and weapons. The only woman Daya felt she was friends with in Asgard was Frigga, who excused the young goddess for arriving with Loki every time they were summoned to the hall.

Inside the main halls was a multitude of people. It seemed the whole of Asgard was waiting to see Thor crowned King. As Thor entered, gloating to the crowds as he almost stomped towards the all father, eager to receive the power of the crown Daya narrowed her eyes. Arrogance would always be his downfall. She reached for Loki's hand and held it tightly, silently promising him, she was there for him.

Before Thor was crowned, Odin paused in his speech.

"Frost giants, in the Vault" he exclaimed. Thor grabbed mjonir and as he followed Odin to the vault, Loki and Daya followed close behind. In the vault, they assessed the damage, Daya stared at the bodies of the fallen giants. She had never seen one before, even the sight of a slaughtered one evoked fear in her.

"How did this happen? Heimdall would not have been so foolish as to let frost giants into Asgard" she frowned. Loki shook his head "perhaps he is losing his touch" he responded. Once again Thor used the situation as a chance to start a war, and Daya and Loki watched on as Odin shot the arrogant prince's ideas down. Reluctantly Thor left the vault in anger as Daya breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of Odin being against war on the frost giants. Loki turned to Daya.

"Darling, I must go speak with my brother. Settle him, today has been a great disappointment to him, you understand of course. Wait for me in our chambers, I shall return to you as soon as I can. We will be together this day, I promise you" Loki told her.

She nodded. "Fine, but do not just tell Thor what he wants to hear. Everything happens for a reason. Perhaps today's incident was a perfect example of that. Besides, I want my husband's touch tonight" she whispered as she nuzzled his ear before leaving for their chambers.

Unbeknownst to her, Loki had been behind it all.

**Ta da, don't know if that was a little short for a first chapter? I know it was a little boring, just trying to introduce it all, trying to set what kind of relationship Daya and Loki have, and Daya's personality. I promise more conversations between characters in future chapters, like I said, this was basically just an introductory chapter. Ooh next chapter has a Loki love scene ;) Hope you guys like it **


	2. Married Bliss

**Hey guys, hope last chapter wasn't too boring, I am pleased to inform all you fangirls that there is a love scene in this chapter, when there is tom hiddleston as Loki out there, how could I not incorporate love scenes in the story? I should also explain that the first few chapters will basically be the events of Thor including Daya, mostly from her point of view. It's when I pick up the story during the avengers where it gets more and more creative, and involving Steve rogers :D. This chapter is also about the relationship between Daya and Thor, so without further ado, here is chapter 2.**

**2. Married bliss**

Loki did not return to Daya too late that evening, she was unclasping her necklace in front of the mirror as Loki silently entered the room. She grinned as he moved his hands to fit around her waist slowly, leaving small, gentle kisses on her neck as she placed the necklace on the nearest stand.

"Was your talk with Thor successful my darling?" she asked him, trying to remain in one piece mentally, even as Loki's kisses made her legs feel as if they were about to give way under her.

"Shh my beautiful wife, I do not wish to talk about Thor tonight" he murmured against her neck before moving a hand up her body gently to remove the tie that held her hair into an elegant bun on her head. "You know, I love it when you wear your hair down, you look so beautiful when I can run my hands through it" he told her quietly as he smoothed out her hair as it fell past her shoulders, moving it to one side so he could kiss the other side of her neck.

"Well then, I shall have to make sure I always wear my hair down, It seems to hold a certain power over you" she said, her voice raspy as it shook with lust. He turned her to face him.

"Oh love, be under no illusion I am vulnerable. It is truly I that holds all the power over you in this scenario. Look how you tremble under my mere touch, I wonder how much it would take to undo you entirely?" he asked, moving his hands to her shoulders were the clasps of her robes stood completely under his control. She moved so her lips were just touching his as she spoke.

"Well, why don't you find out dear husband?"

With that, Loki unclasped her robes, allowing them to fall to her feet. He stared at her naked form, despite seeing her in this way every day, his eyes still filled with lust when he saw the sight. He moved in to kiss her lips, wasting no time to part her lips with his own tongue, meeting her own as the kiss only grew with passion. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked over to the bed, dropping her on it gently before moving to settle in between her legs.

"Loki I feel you are rather overdressed" she whispered as she kissed his neck. He used his sorcery to remove his own clothes with a click of his fingers. "Better?" he asked, running a hand along her bare thigh as she wrapped her legs around his waist once more. "Much better" she smiled up at him. He moved down to kiss her collarbone and then her breasts, taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth as he drove her closer to the edge. He smirked into the kiss as he heard her moan softly and moved to do the same to her other breast. She closed her eyes in anticipation as he moved even further down to kiss her stomach, her hips and finally, her most sacred place. He hooked his arms under her thighs holding her in place, and looked up at her. "Daya, sweet, look at me". She obliged, meeting his pale blue eyes with her own.

"Only you get to enjoy this silver tongue in its entirety" he said in a seductive voice before descending on her once more, running his tongue along her sensitive nub slowly, with just the right amount of pressure. Stopping to kiss her folds, sucking at them ever so gently. She rolled her head back onto the pillow as she cried out in happiness.

He carried on his movements until she was on the very edge of desire before moving back up to kiss her neck once more. As he looked up to face her and she kissed him gently as he lowered himself onto her, pressing his naked body on hers as he entered her. They moaned in unison, Loki Falling into a state of euphoria as he felt the surprising tightness of Daya around him.

Despite years together, years of making love, years of learning each other's bodies and souls, it was a language they both understood between them, one that never grew old or complicated.

Daya ran her hands across the cold flesh of his chest, kissing his shoulder as he moved deeper inside her. He kissed her lips once more as he built a rhythm up, reassured by his wife's moans.

He increased the pressure to the rhythm they had built and it didn't take long until they both reached the brink of their moments. Loki faced his wife, meeting her gaze, running his lips over her jawline before reaching her ear "come with me Daya" he purred.

His voice brought her to the edge until finally they both had their moments together, leaning further into each other. He rest his forehead against her own again as they both caught their breath and then Loki slid off her gently to lay close to her side.

"Perfect as always love" he smiled as she nestled closer to his side, her head on his chest. She moved her fingers across his stomach slowly, stroking his constantly chilled skin. "As were you, but I believe my auditory responses to your actions were enough proof to that" she grinned looking up at him. He smirked, like a young boy proud of his first achievement.

"You know I love you don't you? You know that you are the only woman I will ever love, and ever have loved. The only one that could truly bring me happiness, and remind me that I'm not alone. You know that don't you?" Loki's tone was serious and Daya moved her head up so they were face to face.

"Of course" she replied. "Do you have doubts about it?"

Loki stroked her cheek gently "No, I just, need you to know that, that I will always love you no matter what, and no woman could ever mean anything to me like you do. You deserve to know that".

She kissed him, her lips only just skimming his and held his hand in her own "I feel whatever response I give you now, it will seem inadequate, but know that I feel the same about you. Believe that with all your heart Loki" she responded. They lay together in a comfortable silence until falling asleep together, in each other's arms.

Loki was awoken the next morning by a gentle knock at the door. He stirred from his sleep and carefully removed himself from Daya's grip to answer it. It was Thor. He was standing fully dressed in his armour, mjonir in one hand and a stern look on his face.

"Brother, we are going to Yotunheim, to end Laufey. We cannot afford his people to enter Asgard again, are you coming?"

Loki sighed, and stared back at Daya, still asleep in bed.

"Fine brother. I cannot allow you to journey to Yotunheim without me. You will get yourself caught. Give me a few minutes" Loki replied quietly and closed the door as Thor walked off to gather the warriors three and Lady Sif for their dangerous expedition.

Loki turned to see Daya already sat at the end of the bed, her face full of worry.

"So, you heard that all did you?" He asked as he let out a huge sigh.

"Yes, and I am not happy about it all" Daya frowned.

"Daya he is my brother. I cannot leave him alone to the frost giants" he argued. She knew fighting with Loki was futile, especially when it came to matters concerning Thor. He would not change his mind on this, and she was fully aware of it.

"I know, but I am coming with you".

Loki shook his head "No, no, you are not coming with me, it is far too dangerous. I am not putting you in such a predicament".

She stood up and found warm clothes, fit for a journey into Yotunheim and then stood in front of Loki, her mere height of five foot six seeming tiny next to Loki's tall frame.

"We are married. We took vows, I intend to keep those vows, and face every danger together, and this is no exception. Besides Loki you knew when you married me that I do what I want and there really is nothing you can do to change my decision."

Loki couldn't help but smile slightly at his wife's stubbornness and iron will and held her hands.

"I really don't want to put you in the way of such danger darling".

She rolled her eyes "Nor do I wish for either of us to be put in the ways of such danger. We will blame Thor for our inconveniences. Either way I am still going with you" she said as she opened the chamber doors.

"You go ahead dear, I need to gather some things first. Go find the others, I will find you" Loki said before searching for his daggers.

As Daya walked through the corridors, Thor caught up with her. "Lady Daya" he said as he walked side by side with her. "I am surprised to see Loki is allowing you to join us".

"I can hardly allow him to get dragged into this danger without me" she frowned, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I sense you are angry with me my lady" Thor smirked.

"Forgive me but I am not inclined to be best pleased with the man who would willingly put my dear husband's life in such danger".

"You have never liked me much Daya" Thor smirked.

"I do not dislike you Thor. I just don't think you are as well suited to the throne as Loki is, yet you are held in such high esteem and Loki has never been given a fair shot at the throne."

Thor grew angry "How am I not suited to the throne, and what would a quiet woman like yourself know of such things?"

Daya stopped in her tracks and spun on her heels to face him. "You are vain, arrogant and greedy. Your rule would be trivial. Loki may be the god of mischief but he is well educated in the ways of war and peace. You however, are like a child. You make reckless decisions concerning others and stomp your feet until you get your way, or rebel if not. Just like today. You are willing to put others in danger so that you may revel in the glory of unnecessary war. I may be a woman, but I see you for who you truly are. Your brother's vision of you is clouded. You should be grateful for him. He gives you far more chances than I would".

Thor was taken aback by Daya's words. Never had he heard her speak with such force. "Well my lady, I am truly sorry you feel that way, but I am going to Yotunheim to protect my people" he smirked back in response.

"Yes, you tell yourself that to justify your actions Thor. Whatever helps you sleep at night I suppose".

As Thor opened his mouth to speak again Loki appeared. "Tut, tut, my two favourite people fighting. That isn't right" he frowned playfully, moving to stand between them, relieving the tension.

Before Daya and Thor could continue their war of words, they all left for Yotunheim, much to Daya's dismay.

**Sooo, that was chapter two, a little longer than the first one and hopefully a lot more interesting. Next chapter will based half in Yotunheim and half back in Asgard. Once again, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope the love scene was ok, and naughty enough while remaining fairly tasteful. Until next time :D **


	3. Running Into Icy Cold Trouble

**Chapter 3- running into icy cold trouble**

**Hey guys. Another chapter with a bit of action in, and a reminder that Daya can take care of herself when she puts her mind to it. I just thought I would give you guys a suggestion. For all of you with Tumblr, and who are Loki fans (which I assume is all of you if you're reading this story.) you guys should so check out the blog, Loki's dirty whispers. It's awesome. Some of the more sentimental confessions are really adorable, and they have kind of been a bit of an inspiration for this story. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3**

Daya held onto Loki's waist tightly as they rode across the rainbow bridge towards Heimdall and the Bifrost. She couldn't help but smile at the vibrant colours running through the bridge. When she and Loki had first become lovers, they had escaped the palace at night to lie on the bridge together and stare at the multitude of stars in the Asgardian skies. The anger she was holding for Thor had built up as they had ridden to the Bifrost. Focusing on the colours was the only way she could try to stop herself from calling the guards on the arrogant prince.

It was unlike the goddess of compassion to hold such bitter anger at once, but after years of watching Loki pushed to the side-lines at every available opportunity, she had grown so very protective of him. As they approached the Bifrost, Loki helped Daya off the horse and approached Heimdall, in hopes to persuade him to let the heroes pass.

He was shot back harshly and instead, once again, Thor stepped in to "save the day". As Volstagg passed the youngest prince he smirked at him. What happened?" he asked. "Silver tongue turn to lead?" Daya seized Loki's hand in her own and squeezed it gently, comforting him, as she so often did when Loki was in the company of Thor and his friends.

"At least Loki's tongue is known for being one of his many talents. What's yours Volstagg? Eating three stuffed pigs in ten minutes? Do be sure to alert me when that comes in useful dear". She smiled sweetly, attempting to cover her insult up as she passed by him with Loki close behind. Volstagg laughed and muttered something along the lines of "All in good jest goddess" under his breath.

Heimdall allowed them access to Yotunheim, but did not promise them a safe return. Loki hooked an arm around Daya's waist as the Bifrost transported the heroes to the realm of ice. Yotunheim, home of the dreaded frost giants. The silence at Yotunheim was eerie. With only the occasional sounds of ice falling from the ceilings of the deep caverns. Ice that could have proved to be fatal if you had been stood underneath it. Daya shivered as they walked through the snow and ice. Loki noticed and placed his arm around her shoulder, rubbing it to try and keep her warm.

"Are you not cold?"

Loki shook his head. "No, I don't really feel the cold" he replied as they all approached a secluded part of Yotunheim. What appeared to be the largest cavern they had seen so far. It didn't take long for them to notice Laufey sat on a large throne made of ice. His glare alone seemed enough to strike someone down dead.

"You should not have come here Asgardians, and with women, wives? Foolish and heartless it would seem". Laufey's voice seemed to echo through the entire cavern. His red eyes travelled to Loki and Daya, seeming to bore into them mercilessly. Daya had to turn her gaze back to Loki, not wanting to stare out the leader of the frost giants any longer.

"How did you get into Asgard?" It was of course Thor that had been brave, or stupid enough to raise his voice at Laufey.

"There are traitors in the house of Odin" Laufey answered.

Thor grew angry at his words, like Laufey had paid him the biggest disrespect with those very words. Daya noticed the frost giants began to gather around Laufey. She pushed Loki gently to alert him. He took the hint and walked behind Thor.

"We must go brother. Look around you we are outnumbered".

"Learn your place brother!" Thor spat. Such venom in his tone. Daya rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Loki is right Thor and you know it. Use common sense for once or we will pay the price" she hissed in his ear. Thor reluctantly turned away and the heroes began to walk back.

"Run home little princess" Laufey smirked.

"Damn" Loki whispered.

With that Thor used Mjonir to hit Laufey back against the ice, causing a fight to break out between the frost giants and the Asgardians. Daya, being able to summon magic to protect those she saw fit to, used force fields to knock the frost giants back when they overpowered her and Loki. As Loki used his throwing knives and magic, Daya used two long, thin daggers to kill enemies at close contact. As a group of five frost giants approached Loki, Daya turned to warn him and a frost giant managed to stab her in the stomach with a small icicle as she targeted a force field at Loki to protect him, knocking the frost giants back. Loki turned, threw a knife at the frost giant that had attacked Daya, aiming it at the Giants neck, before running to Daya's side.

"I'm alright Darling, I'm ok" she assured him as he applied pressure to the wound. Daya stabbed another giant in the heart as it came up behind Loki. She rid them of the creature so quickly, Loki barely noticed it had been so close to attacking him.

"Honestly Loki, I'm fine. It's nothing your magic cannot cure."

He used some of his sorcery to temporarily seal the wound as he held her close, allowing her to lean against him. "Loki, you must tell Thor to pull back with the others. There are too many giants. We must leave, or we will die here."

Loki pulled Daya to some shelter behind a large rock. "Stay here. Do not move, I mean it. I will be back as soon as I can. Don't move" Loki told her sternly. She nodded and he made his way to Thor. A frost giant reached out and grabbed Loki before he could reach his brother. Instead of being burnt by its freezing cold flesh, Loki's arm turned blue, just like a frost giant's. He stared at his arm for a moment before killing the frost giant and finding Thor.

"Thor! We must go. Daya has been injured, as has Fandral."

Thor nodded, not wanting anyone else to get hurt. "Go ahead, I'll catch up" he replied to Loki before returning to keeping some frost giants at bay. Loki turned and ran back to where Daya had been hiding. She had instead returned to the clearing to help the others.

"Darling one, I don't think killing frost giants out in the open with your injury was the best idea you have had" Loki said as he ran to her side.

"Well I didn't think listening to Thor and coming to Asgard was a terrific plan either. I suppose we will just have to accept that neither one of us has been very smart today."

Loki went to pick her up as Thor caught up with them but she resisted. Wanting to remain as independent as she possibly could.

"Darling please, I can't allow you to fall behind" Loki frowned. She sighed heavily in protest before allowing Loki to hoist her up in his arms. She held onto him tightly as they began to make their way to the edges of Yotunheim. As a frost giant drew closer to them, Daya reached for one of Loki's throwing knives and tossed it at the frost giant. It landed right in the centre of its neck, making the frost giant cry out before falling to the ground.

"Perfect, did you see that? Oh Loki you taught me well it would seem" she grinned.

"Sorry I don't have time to admire your handiwork darling. I am sure you had excellent aim".

They reached the edge of Yotunheim and called out to Heimdall to open the Bifrost, but their calls were not answered. As they stood, helpless a huge beast raised its head from the edge of the ice, ready to attack. Daya buried her head in Loki's neck, almost certain they wouldn't survive this encounter. They were however saved by Mjonir. Thor had thrown it straight at the beast, forming a huge gaping hole in the beast's mouth. It fell back into the abyss beneath them. As Laufey caught up, Odin appeared. He persuaded Laufey to let the Asgardians return home safe with the All father, with a promise they would all receive Asgardian justice.

Back at the palace Loki cleared Daya's wounds before they had to make their way to the halls to receive judgement from Odin. On the way Daya laced her fingers through Loki's and spoke softly to him. "Promise me one thing, whatever it is promise me you will do what I ask you next?" she asked. He paused, unsure of what Daya was about to propose, before nodding.

"Promise me that whatever Thor's punishment is, you will not argue with Odin's decision. I do not want you to receive a harsher punishment than necessary. It was Thor that made the choice to lead us to Asgard."

Loki went to speak but was stopped when Daya placed a finger on his lips. "You promised you would comply, no matter what remember?"

Loki knew it was useless arguing with her and nodded. "I suppose your right. Alright, I promise you I won't interfere. Perhaps father will be merciful".

**So, that was chapter 3. Daya can sometimes be a hard character to write. Part of me wants to make her independent and strong but obviously Asgard is a very old fashioned kind of place where I get the impression wives would be prone to serving the husband. Then again, I think I try to write Daya as having a bit of an edge, and ultimately having dear old Loki under her thumb…. But that won't always be the case. As we know, Loki does what he wants ;) Until next time guys :D**


	4. Secrets Unfold

**4. Secrets unfold**

**Hello beautiful readers, hope you are all well. This chapter includes a flashback about the origins of Loki and Daya's relationship. It's gonna be a long chapter just to warn you. It also focuses on a conversation between Daya and Loki after he discovers the truth about his past. Enjoy **

"Your stupidity and reckless actions led to the endangerment of your friends, as well as injuries to Daya and Fandral. You are unworthy of your title, your loved ones. You are unworthy! I banish you, in the name of the all father, I cast you out!" Odin's voice bellowed out through the halls as he addressed Thor. The rest of them had also received punishment. They were to be confined within the palace walls until Odin felt he could trust them again. Loki thought, with his persuasive nature, he could reduce their punishment to only a week or two.

Daya reached to hold Loki's hand once more as they watched Thor banished to Midgard, tears welling in Loki's eyes. Loki's urge to stop Odin in his tracks was overwhelming, but he kept his promise to Daya, he stayed quiet until finally, Odin gave them all permission to return back to their chambers.

Daya sat on the pillows by the fireplace back in hers and Loki's chambers, as Loki paced the room back and forth.

"I am sorry you had to see that Loki. I know you love Thor very much. I've no doubt that must have been hard for you."

Loki shook his head and turned to her, his face full of a hurt Daya had not seen in him before, almost filled with a sense of guilt along with pain. "No Daya" he told her "You don't understand. I told a guard before we left for Yotunheim because I was sure we would need rescuing. That's why my father arrived when he did. Believe me when I say I didn't know father would react so harshly. I didn't know he would banish him I swear."

Daya exhaled sharply, contemplating what to say to her husband next.

"Well. It's a good job you did inform the guard, or we would be lying dead and cold in the snow of Yotunheim now. Do not think on it love, as you said, you didn't know Odin would banish Thor.

Loki managed a faint smile and made his way to sit next to Daya near the fireplace. She ran her fingers through his hair as he lay across her gently. The heat of the fire brought on fatigue in the both of them, and it didn't take long until both of them fell asleep together.

Later, when Loki was sure Daya was asleep he moved away from her embrace and made his way to the vault under the palace halls to test out a theory. He needed to know why he had turned blue and not been harmed by the frost giants touch back at Yotunheim. Deep in the vault, Loki touched the frost giant's weapon and as expected, turned blue. His entire skin changed right in front of his eyes.

"Loki!"

He turned to see Odin stood by the stairs of the vault. As Loki let go of the weapon he moved towards Odin, asking to be told the truth of his origins. After learning the heart-breaking truth, Odin fell into the Odinsleep from the stress of seeing his son so upset. Loki called the guards to aid him before running back to Daya to tell her the truth.

Daya was sat on the edge of the bed when Loki returned, a worried expression on her face as she saw Loki enter the chambers again. She stood up and moved to his side.

"What is it my love? What has happened?" She checked over him quickly to see if he was injured, he barely reacted to her touch, his eyes wide.

"A lie" he said. "Lies, they have all been lies, my entire life, everything I know. Everything I knew. I am not Asgardian".

Daya touched his forearm softly in an attempt to calm him down. "Shh it's alright darling. What do you mean you are not Asgardian?"

So Loki told her, everything Odin had told him.

"See I am a frost giant, even worse I am Laufey's son. The worst part of it all is losing you".

She frowned, lost at his words. "What do you mean losing me? Why am I losing you?" She seemed to grow frantic at the mere thought of losing Loki.

"You deserve more than a frost giant. You deserve more than a monster. You deserve more than me" Loki told her, tears falling silently down his face. She cupped his face in her hands.

"You Loki, are everything I want, need and deserve in this universe. You are not a monster, the furthest from one I have ever seen. You are noble and kind and generous with a pure heart that loves and cares for others greatly. Monsters are not made from those qualities. Not from others lies and betrayals, not from your origins. They do not define you. You are a great man Loki, never forget that."

Loki shook his head in disbelief. "You cannot know what you are saying. You haven't seen the real me". To prove his point, he changed to his frost giant form. Daya stared into his red eyes with the same love she had looked at him with since they had met. She traced her fingers across the markings on his skin. "I love you regardless" she said. "I love you either way, Loki Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, Loki anybody's son. You will still always be mine. You achieved greatness your entire life, regardless of your origins. They have always been there, but it doesn't define you. Don't allow it to define you Loki."

She kissed his lips tenderly as he changed back to normal. He pushed her back onto the bed, desperate to be close to the one person he believed would always accept him, no matter what. She reached up as he knelt up in front of her to remove some of his armour and giggled. Loki looked at her, puzzled.

"For the life of me, after all these years, I still haven't found a way to remove your armour sufficiently or elegantly".

He kissed her forehead as he laughed along with her. "Well my love, we should really remedy that slight problem" he whispered in her ear as he removed his armour using his sorcery. He unclasped her robes, leaving them both naked. She leant her forehead against his before speaking to him. "You will never be alone Loki, never truly be alone".

He kissed her fiercely, unable to express his love and gratitude to her with words, and moved her so she straddled his lap. Daya wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to make love, Loki pushing into her body slowly. She moaned as he kissed her neck, smiling against her flesh as he felt her warmth enveloping him. His long hands ran up her spine, making her shiver. She moved her hips against him, pulling back slightly, teasing him. He couldn't take her teasing movements for long and growled before pulling her close against him again, increasing the pace. He ran his tongue over her collarbone, once again making her shudder with excitement. Loki gripped her thighs as they sped up their rhythm and it wasn't long until Daya had her movement, her warmth tightening even more intensely around Loki's length sending him over the edge as well. They didn't move off of each other for a while. Instead Daya sat on Loki, as he held her close and they both tried to catch their breath. She kissed his shoulder before resting her head against it. "Did I mention I love you?" he asked her.

"Yes, you may have told me before, I love you too Loki." Finally they moved to lay next to each other and fell asleep together, in one another's arms.

As Daya slept, she dreamt of her and Loki's first meeting, a flashback played in her mind.

Daya had been chosen by the Asgardian council to be Thor's future wife. She hailed from the realm of Vanaheim. Odin believed Daya's quiet and gentle nature would be a perfect balance to Thor's brash and arrogant personality. Daya had not been saddened when told of her upcoming union with the young Asgardian prince. She was honoured that she had been chosen for no less than a prince, and an Asgardian. Many of her friends had been married to beings from different realms, such as Hel, the realm of the dead, or Nidavellir, realm of the elves. At least Asgardians were very similar to her race of people. Even if Vanaheim prided itself on its natural beauty, wisdom and peaceful ways and Asgard seemed rather different. The young goddess had been told of Asgard's beautiful cities and wondrous architecture and had looked forward to seeing the realm first-hand.

As Odin, Frigga and Thor greeted Daya many Asgardians had already gathered to witness the goddesses' arrival to see if the tales of her beauty were true. Loki waited in the first row of people staring at Daya. He was instantly mesmerised by her. Her gentle laugh seemed to ring through his ears, lifting her spirits. Despite her laughter he saw sadness in her eyes. As if she had been disappointed at seeing where she would be living, or who she was marrying.

As Odin and the others walked Daya to the palace she turned and caught sight of Loki. She had never believed people when they had said that your world stood still when you saw the person you loved for the first time, but it really happened. Everything seemed to move slower, the batting of Loki's eyelids, the way his mouth parted gently as they stared at each other. Everything seemed just that little bit better.

She was brought back to reality harshly as Odin urged her to follow.

Loki followed from behind the crowds, watching in amusement as Daya looked around for him as she followed Odin and did not succeed. It was only at a great feast Odin and Frigga had organised for the soon to be couple that she caught sight of Loki once more. He returned her smiles subtly as she sat across from him, next to Thor. He was careful enough not to attract anyone's attention. After all, she was already promised to Thor.

"Of course" he thought. "Just another victory for Thor. I could never possess such a wonder, such a thing of beauty. She probably just smiles at me because she is being polite."

His own thoughts on Daya began to torment him and he rose from the dinner table, leaving the halls, wanting to be alone.

A few minutes passed and Loki found himself wondering the hallways aimlessly.

"Hello young prince".

He looked to see Daya peering up at him from behind a pillar. Once again his mood lifted as he saw her smile at him.

"Lady Daya, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you" she smiled. "You seemed sad, and lonely at the feast. You wouldn't talk to me; I was rather worried you didn't like me." His heart sunk, the last thing he wanted was to allow Daya to think he didn't like her.

"Oh no, my lady I like you very much, perhaps a little much. You should be by my brother's side as we speak."

She rolled her eyes and grinned at him. Resting her head against the pillar. "Can I tell you a secret?"

He moved closer to her. "Of course my lady".

"I don't care for your brother. You seem far more interesting" she whispered playfully.

"Why do you say that my lady?"

"Thor is all brawn and battle. You seem more gentle and kind, not to mention intelligent. I have heard stories of you both. Loki, the youngest prince, the god of mischief, with his head always in a book when he isn't playing tricks on people."

Loki's heart skipped a beat. She liked him. The most beautiful woman in his world liked him. He had never been short of women before, servants practically begged him almost every night for his company in bed. He wasn't quick to take them up on their offers, only when he felt lonely. He had never before had he ever felt any true emotions for a woman before. Daya was different, better, amazing in fact and she liked him back. Loki felt like a little boy again, excited, like he was about to receive a new toy.

"May I now tell you a secret my lady? One you yourself must promise never to tell another." She nodded enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling in the light of the halls.

"I am so very jealous of my brother, for you will be his, and it tears me apart. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I truly mean it. I feel like you have cast this spell on me, one I can't erase. It has me thinking about you, seeing you in my mind constantly. I would cross realms to steal a single kiss from you" Loki whispered to her. She grinned widely.

"Well, my dear prince. It wouldn't be stealing if I gave it to you freely" she answered him.

"But my lady, you are promised to Thor" Loki frowned.

"No, I was promised to a great Asgardian prince and oh look, here he is" she smiled, pointing at Loki. "Last time I looked you were Loki Odinson yes? You are just as worthy of my hand in marriage as your brother".

As soon as the words left Daya's mouth Loki went to her side as a guard walked by. Loki leant down to kiss the very corner of Daya's mouth, making her heart beat thunderously in her chest, her legs almost giving out under her.

"Loki, meet me here, in this very spot at dawn, when everyone else sleeps" she whispered after the guard walked past them both.

He nodded before urging Daya to return to Thor before people started getting suspicious. For the rest of the day Daya stayed with Thor, trying to make sure he got the hint that she wasn't in love with him, and never would be, while still trying to remain polite.

When Daya returned to her guest chambers she waited very impatiently for the sun to set, and the next day's dawn to arrive. She tried to keep busy by brushing her blonde hair a dozen times and watching the stars out from her balcony. Finally the morning sun peeked out from behind the horizon and she made her way quietly to the place she had promised to meet Loki. She frowned when she couldn't see Loki there waiting and despaired at the thought of him giving up on her so soon.

Suddenly two strong hands pulled her back into the cover of darkness and behind a pillar.

"Loki, my prince, you came" she whispered.

"Of course. How could I not? Now, may I take that wonderful kiss from you?"

She reached up on the tips of her toes to edge closer to his lips. He quickly claimed her lips with his own. It was a kiss that made it seem as if electricity had just passed through both their bodies, bringing them closer together. Daya parted her lips allowing Loki's tongue access. He teased the very tip of her own tongue, making her moan into his mouth and wrap her arms around his neck. His tongue traced over her own.

Loki heard a door open and a guard walk by and he was quick to pull Daya further into the shadows, making sure they would not be seen. She settled her head against his chest gently, hearing his heartbeat fast, so sure she could stay there, against him for the rest of her life happily. As the guard left Loki tilted Daya's head to face him.

"My dearest lady. I must be perfectly honest with you and tell you something I feel would be my biggest regret if I don't. I feel as if we were placed in each other's lives for reasons we cannot ignore, like we were destined to be together. Goodness, I must sound pathetic".

She shook her head. "No, not at all, I feel the same way Loki".

"Good, because I feel, I feel as if, I'm in love with you already. Yes, I love you Daya".

Daya gripped his hands as she smiled. "I love you too Loki Odinson. I knew it from the moment I saw you" she answered him before pulling him into another kiss.

**So there you go, chapter four. I know the flashback was cheesy but Thor was directed to be very Shakespearean like, and if you think about stories like Romeo and Juliet or Much ado about nothing, people those days really did confess their love quickly. Besides, who wouldn't love Loki the moment they saw him right? Sorry if it was too romantic, I do like writing this story in that style though, maybe if too many people dislike it, I could do a story with someone a lot less, old fashioned? Only maybe though, I have a feeling I will be too busy with this one. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I typed it up fairly quickly so sorry for any mistakes. I don't want to fall behind so I'm pretty much churning it out as fast as possible. As always, leave your reviews or comments or favourite it, follow it etc. Big loves :D**


	5. The Rightful King Of Asgard

**Chapter 5- The rightful King of Asgard**

**Hey readers, don't think I have not been looking at all the views on my story, I feel flattered that it's even got as many views as it has. Thank you to those precious people that have favourited, followed or reviewed my story, hugs for you. It really is so humbling and gratifying to hear from you guys. Again, enjoy guys and gals, you have my love you dearies.**

Daya's dreams were abruptly interrupted by a loud pounding on the doors of the chambers. Loki stirred next to her, getting up quickly before using his magic to dress himself and Daya in a flash.

Loki answered the doors to several guards standing around nervously. One of them stepped forward, a sceptre in his hands.

"Prince Loki, your father has indeed fallen into the Odinsleep and as Thor has been banished to Midgard, you are the new King of Asgard. Until further notice" the guard told Loki as he knelt down in-front of Loki along with the other guards and held out the sceptre.

Loki accepted it reluctantly, it was taking him a while to process the information. The guards bowed and Loki turned to his wife. Daya smiled at him before kneeling before him.

"No Daya" Loki said tilting her chin up towards him. "You are my queen, and you bow to no one".

He commanded the guards to leave as Daya stood up, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I am so proud of you Loki. This is what you have always wanted, what we both wanted. This is something you deserve. I knew you would be king someday. Is it inappropriate to say I told you so?"

Loki gave her a charming smile and kissed her gently.

"We deserve this Daya, both of us. Gone are the days of us standing in the shadows, revelling in others glory, now we celebrate our own."

Daya smirked playfully. "My darling have you been practising your motivational speaking? You could win over armies with that talk".

There was yet another knock at the door and Loki rolled his eyes, annoyed at the seemingly constant interruptions that occurred almost every time he and Daya had a moment to themselves. He answered the door to Lady Sif and the warriors three.

"Loki" Sif said calmly. "We have come to request you end Thor's banishment".

Daya couldn't help but take badly to Sif speaking to her newly appointed king so disrespectfully, but she held her tongue, sure that her husband would be capable enough to deal with her.

"My dear Lady Sif, my first command as king cannot be to undo the All fathers last. I am sorry but I am sure you understand."

As harsh as it seemed, Loki was right. It was the most disrespectful thing a new king could do. The Asgardian council, although most likely willing to forgive Thor's mistake, would not allow Loki to return Thor to Asgard. However they may have allowed Loki to return the eldest prince home after Loki made his first command.

Sif did not argue with Loki. Instead she stared him out for a few moments before storming off angrily, the warriors three in tow. He closed the door and faced Daya.

"My love was that necessary? Surely it would be possible to allow Thor to return home soon? You are king after all" she asked.

"It pains me to not have my brother here with me, but you said yourself, Thor would be a reckless leader. If I allow him to return to Asgard they might replace me and make him king instead, with him being the real son of Odin after all. I feel awful for being so ruthless, but my decision is based on my desire to maintain stability and peace for Asgard and its people."

Daya sighed "I suppose your right. That's what will make you a great ruler. You can put your emotions aside to make the right choices for your subjects."

He pulled her closer to him. "Good, I am glad you understand. Now, your king desires a kiss from you, will you give it?"

She grinned and placed a gentle kiss on his nose softly. "Like that my king?"

"A little more intimate than that my dear. You are my queen".

She smirked again and kissed his ear slowly, nibbling his earlobe softly. "Better?"

He ran his hands along her arms. "Much, But, it still could improve".

She finally moved her lips just so they hovered above his by a centimetre. She traced them over his own so very lightly before moving back an inch, again she was teasing him. He made a desperate sound from the back of his throat before pulling into a deep kiss. She smiled against his mouth and pulled away after a minute. "I believe the people of Asgard will want to hear something from their new king. It would be selfish of me to keep you all to myself."

He sighed deeply, but knew his wife's words were true. "I'll be waiting for you Loki, don't worry" she smiled as he left her in the chambers alone.

Loki seemed to change over the short course of his rule. He was arrogant, and more driven by power than ever. Even Daya could see it happen, she could see him changing, but she didn't know how to address him about it. The sudden nature of his change almost made her afraid to stand in his way. Loki had done something he promised never to do to her, keep secrets from her. At night Daya would notice him sneaking out for hours on end when he believed she slept. He would always return before she awoke the next morning, but the Goddess knew when he had left her side.

He had been successful in keeping the peace between realms, something she was sure Thor would not have achieved for more than five minutes if he had been crowned king. Yet still, she remained worried for Loki, almost certain something awful was ready and waiting in the near future.

One morning as Daya roamed the hallways she was stopped by Sif.

"He has changed. I see it, everyone sees it and I know you have too" Sif frowned as she stood in-front of Daya.

"Lady Sif, I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know I speak of Loki".

"King Loki, that's King Loki now Sif, or do you forget how to address your superiors often?"

Sif gave Daya a look that could turn someone to stone, it was a look so cold even Daya couldn't bear to stare her out for long.

"King or not, he has changed Daya. Sorry, Queen Daya. He even keeps secrets from you now. I can tell, he leaves the palace more without you. For the entire six years you two have known each other he has never kept secrets from you. Surely you are as worried as we are? Or does your famous compassion make you blind to his faults?"

Daya moved closer to the maiden warrior. Meeting Sif's cold gaze with her own. Sif may have been a true warrior, but she would not intimidate Daya, not over matters concerning Loki.

"Do not mock me Sif" Daya said sternly. "I may be the goddess of compassion but I am able to defend myself if needed and your array of weapons and armour doesn't scare me. Some of us don't need weapons to inflict damage upon our enemies".

Sif rolled her tongue as she frowned at Daya. "You believe me to be an enemy your majesty?" She sounded the last two words with great sarcasm, earning another glare from Daya.

"That's not at all what I said Sif. You really should use your ears more effectively, when you're not rolling around with the warriors three, listening skills just may come in handy."

Sif noted the mockery in Daya's words and balled her fists so hard her knuckles turned white. "Loki is becoming dangerous with all the power he has. It would be a lie to say you haven't picked up on it".

Daya shook her head. "I know my husband. I love him greatly too. Perhaps as king there are some things he must keep secret? For the safety of his people, so information cannot be used against the citizens. Nobody can blackmail Asgardians if nobody knows what Loki's plans are."

Sif stared at Daya in disbelief. "You always have an excuse at the ready for Loki's flaws. Can you never just accept he is capable of making mistakes like the rest of us?"

Daya frowned more deeply than a goddess should. "You have always disliked him. You have never given him a fair chance, I should have guessed you would be the first to question his rule. You speak to me as if I am naive and stupid for defending my husband always, when you do the same for his brother. Really Sif, must your pathetic longing for Thor make you so cruel towards my husband. It's really quite childish don't you think?"

Sif raised her hands slightly, ready to strike, as she gritted her teeth.

Daya smirked as Loki entered the room. "Tut tut Sif. Would you really act so aggressively towards your queen?"

"Anything the matter darling?" Loki asked as he stood by Daya's side.

"No love. I believe the Lady Sif has heard me as loud and clear as I have heard her" she replied to him as Sif walked off briskly.

Loki walked with his wife to the throne room and they sat on the throne together, Daya sprawled out on Loki's lap.

"I know you are the god of mischief" Daya said shyly. "However, you wouldn't conceal the truth from me would you Loki?"

Loki paused before answering. "No darling, of course I would never do anything to bring you harm, everything I do is in your best interests."

Daya bowed her head and pursed her lips gently. "Loki, that isn't what I asked."

"You trust me do you not Daya?"

She nodded.

"Then just know that there are some things I must keep from you as your king, for your own safety. You understand that don't you?" Loki asked as he kissed her forehead.

"That's what I told Sif. Just promise me you won't do anything reckless, I am only here to help you".

He nodded. "Yes, of course. Now, I must leave but I will return to you tonight. Do not wait up for me, I will be back late. I love you" Loki told her before getting up.

"And I you" she whispered as he left her alone once more.

Loki crawled into bed with Daya in the early hours of the morning, he moved to cuddle up next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist slowly. She had been wide awake since he left, anxious to see him return home safe, anxious to see if he would at last reveal why he had been sneaking off so much lately without her. She turned to face him, touching his arms gently, he was colder than usual, she tried to hold back shivering under his touch.

"Shh darling. It's late, go back to sleep, I will be here when you wake" he whispered to her.

The comfort in his tone lulled Daya back into a deep sleep once more. She was only glad he was there safe with her.

When she awoke the next morning Loki was not by her side. She panicked and stood up as she turned her head to look around in hopes of seeing Loki.

"Darling, is that you? I'm bathing".

She walked to the connecting room in the chambers to the baths. It was hers and Loki's own private bath. Although to most Midgardians, it would be considered a decent sized swimming pool. Fresh water lilies bobbed on the surface making the room itself smell fresh. Loki grinned as he saw his naked wife stood there at the end of the pool. She sat on the edge of the pool and Loki swam towards her.

"I was worried you had left me again. When I couldn't see you" she whispered.

He saw the hurt in her eyes and kissed one of her ankles gently. "Oh I'm sorry my love. I know I have been an awful husband of late, and you, you have been the same wonderful woman I met all those years ago. What I have done to deserve you I will never know."

She skimmed her fingertips over the water's edge slowly. "Quiet with that talk. I only wish you would tell me of your plans, and you do deserve me, we deserve each other."

Loki grinned as he kissed her leg gently hooking one over his shoulder. "What ever can I do to make it up to you my love? Perhaps, my silver tongue can help matters?"

She smiled coyly, knowing exactly what he meant. She arched her back as Loki reached to kiss her thighs. His tongue running along them slowly. "Lay back Daya" he managed to whisper to her seductively in between his kisses. He moved his tongue to kiss the very edges of her sacred place, tasting her arousal. "My, my you are ready for my silver tongue aren't you my sweet". His breath hot against her delicate flesh. Daya didn't answer with words, only a sound of desperation, willing Loki to go on.

Her moans grew louder as he flicked his tongue against her tightening bud teasingly. She looked down for only a moment to see his raven hair moving against her legs before rolling her head back against the hard marble floor gently. She ran her hands through his hair as he finally gave her what she wanted and began to roll his tongue back and forth over her clit softly. He kissed and sucked at it, looking up at her occasionally to watch her writhe under his grip. He kept his iron grip on either side of her thighs to keep her firmly in place as he continued his sweet torture on her until finally, she found her release.

He pulled her limp body into the water with him, careful not to hurt her and placed her on his lap. She kissed him, tasting herself on him.

"Does that make it all better my sweet?"

After that experience, anything would be acceptable to her Daya thought. "Yes, Loki, I believe that helped sufficiently" she smiled. "But you know you can't always use that famous silver tongue to persuade me to go along with your plans all the time."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I will remember that next time I have you screaming my name. I am sure your answer would be different then no?"

She laced her fingers through his own. "I said you couldn't use it to persuade me to go along with you all the time. I did not however, tell you to stop doing it".

He laughed and she kissed him again. "Just promise me something Loki".

He nodded in agreement.

"Promise me to always hold on to us. To never let go of us, what we have, all of it."

He ran a hand through her blonde wavy hair and nodded again. "I can most certainly promise you that. I have a gift for you, to say sorry for being so absent of late."

He clicked his fingers and a small emerald velvet box appeared on the side of the pool. Daya reached for it and opened it quickly. There, lying on a velvet pillow lay a single thin diamond bracelet. A real emerald lay in the centre of it, Loki's trademark colour. On the inside of the bracelet was an inscription "past the stars and the hardships, always mine".

Loki fastened it around her wrist and she kissed him. "Thank you so much Loki. It is beautiful".

He smiled, relieved she was pleased with his gift. "It means that no matter what troubles we face, or if we separated by any distance, no matter how far, we still belong to each other, always".

Daya smiled again before closing her arms around Loki in a tight embrace once more.

**Ta da, chapter five, in all its cheesy wonder. I can warn you that troubles are ahead (in the story, not the writing, hopefully). That meddling Thor will soon return, very soon. I should clarify that I don't dislike Chris Hemsworth, nor did I mind Thor in the avengers but he irritated me in the movie Thor. He was an arrogant hypocrite. Hope you guys liked that little bitch fight between Daya and Sif. Those women do not like each other at all do they? Lucky Loki got involved before claws really came out. Well, anyways guys, review and tell me what you think, I was thinking of doing a little music playlist for Daya and Loki, let me know what you think about that idea. Hugs to you all, see you soon. **


	6. Of Scars And Stolen Moments

**Chapter 6- Of scars and stolen moments**

**How about another flashback in this chapter, where you find out more about Daya's past? It's also full of cute fluffiness around her's and Loki's relationship. I got excited before because iTunes UK is advertising wallander, woohoo, cute little Magnus. Anyway, enjoy chapter six guys, love to you all. Oh, and once more I don't own any marvel characters or basically anything in this story other than Daya and Laynria.**

Loki's secrets grew greater every day. Daya was afraid to follow him in when he disappeared off without her, scared of what she may have found. Instead she tried to make Loki feel guilty for keeping her in the dark, telling him of what a great king he made, and how much she loved him. Her attempts were in vain. Instead of being tricked into giving her the truth of what he had planned he answered her by telling her of his devotion to her or left his wife with kisses before she could ask more questions.

One evening as Daya stood out on the balcony she watched Loki ride down to the Bifrost and thought back to a memory she had of her and Loki the night after they had first kissed.

"Lady Daya, would you join me?"

Daya turned to see Loki stood behind her as she wondered around the gardens of the palace.

"Where are we going? What if people catch us together?" Daya asked, her heart already beating faster since seeing Loki. They were careful to avoid each other through the day, ensuring nobody would see them and suspect anything.

"Everyone is in the halls, Thor is having yet another feast. Besides, where we are going, nobody visits at night, the All father doesn't allow it, but I know a secret way there".

He held out his hand for her and nothing in the world could have stopped Daya from following him. When Loki held her, she felt there wasn't a force on earth that could have hurt her, or penetrated the happiness she felt around him. She took hold of his hand and he took her through the narrow paths of the gardens, the roses and lilies brushing past her face as he led her further into the secluded parts of the gardens.

Once he was sure they had reached a place where they were entirely hidden he turned to face Daya, pushing her up against one of the firm hedges gently. He kissed her lips and weaved his tongue in and out of her mouth like he knew every part of her anatomy as well as he knew the back of his own hand already. She giggled as the hedge tickled the back of her neck, and because she felt like a little girl once more, breaking the rules for the first time. Loki had a great talent for bringing out the innocence of her inner child, as well as the desires a young woman who had just met her first crush.

"Where are we going?" she asked again as he finally broke the kiss.

"On an adventure" he replied, with a smile that could win over even the most vicious girls.

"Wait, I have a present for you. A message I believe you should hear. It's on a ribbon, somewhere on my body, you must find it my dearest prince."

Loki smirked and ran a hand over one of her breasts and he tugged gently at the fabric that covered her chest. "Is it down here?" he asked peering down the fabric in between her breasts. She shook her head.

He moved to run his hand over her stomach and then down to her hips. "Here?"

She shook her head once more. "Even lower my prince".

He grinned before running his hand over her mound softly earning a small gasp from Daya. She had never been touched so intimately by another before. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Alas my prince, sadly it is even further down than that".

Loki frowned playfully and moved his hand to Daya's dismay further down to the top of one of her thighs. He looked at her questioningly. "Here?"

She nodded.

He leant down to move her robes aside slightly to reveal a long green ribbon tied around her thigh. He untied it before planting a chaste kiss on her leg and stood up to face her again. Turning the ribbon over, he saw the following writing in bold, neat writing.

"_Our love now written in stars, until tomorrow, we are eternal"._

He looked at her. "Tomorrow? That doesn't give our love long" he frowned.

She smiled. "Of course it does, tomorrow never arrives Loki."

He paused, realising the beauty in the sentiment she had created. He kissed her again softly. "What a wonderful present my love. I shall sew it into my armour, so that I may always have it close to me."

She nodded and allowed Loki to take her to the entrance of the rainbow bridge. He checked to see if there were any guards on duty. When he was sure they were in the clear he led her to bridge.

"The rainbow bridge? This is your idea of an adventure?"

"You only got a chance to merely glance at it when you arrived at Asgard. It really is the most wonderful thing in Asgard; at least I believe it to be anyway. Come, lie with me" Loki smiled before lying down on the bridge. Daya hesitated, not sure if she was as excited about the "adventure" Loki had said they were going on as she felt she should have been. He held out a hand for her to join him and Daya was not as foolish as to pass up an opportunity of lying close to Loki. Loki placed an arm around her as she lay next to him. Daya nestled her head against his neck.

As she laid there she realised small vibrations were passing through the bridge under them. They tickled her and she closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of being there with only Loki as company. The bridge seemed to pass energy through to her, like raw power itself. She felt freer than she had done in so long.

"What are you thinking about Daya?"

She turned to see Loki staring at her, his mouth curving into a small smile.

"About us and how I haven't felt this free in happy since, well, in my entire life actually" she answered him, holding his hand.

"I feel the same way my darling. You know, the best thing about this bridge, is the view. Just look above you".

Daya complied and looked up. What she saw was possibly the most breath-taking view, other than Loki, she had ever seen. Stars seemed to shoot across the skies in abundance, right before her eyes. Vanaheim was beautiful, a realm filled with a huge array of plants and creatures but the sky was ever blue. Asgard was different; its skies were made up of a multitude of colours. Fire orange would blend into pink and vivid purples would turn to midnight blue. Thousands of stars blinked and shone within the colours and planets hung effortlessly in the sky, like detailed paintings.

Loki saw her eyes sparkle at the sights before her. "Does it please you my lady?"

She beamed up at him. "It's wonderful, I mean. My realm is stunning but this is something else. It's bewitching. Its home. This, all of this, with you is home."

Loki filled with joy. He had never had anything that was his own, something Thor could never rival or steal, until now. Not only did Daya want him but she felt as if she was only whole when with him. For once, he could say he felt exactly the same way. He would make Daya his own; he would marry her and never allow Thor to take her as his wife. Even if it would destroy him or earn the highest punishment or dishonour Odin could give him. He would hold her close to him and never let her go.

"I love you Daya, and I want to say all the things that would make you happy but all I can think of right now is, I feel the same way. Now I feel completely inadequate for not seducing you with great words" he told her quietly.

"Loki's famous silver tongue stilled for words. My, my. You must love me" she grinned back at him.

He hoisted himself up on his elbows so he could stare into her eyes. "I do love you, really I do, you could never know how much. I will marry you Daya, I will. Even if it cost me banishment or imprisonment for treachery."

Daya stroked his face softly. "I do not think your father would judge you so harshly for going against his initial wishes. Thor does not want to marry me. He doesn't want to marry anybody. It's not like the plans would change at all. I will still live in the palace, I will still have power in Asgard, I could still give Asgard heirs to the throne. The only difference would be that we would be happy. I would not have been happy with Thor, and I highly doubt he would have either."

Loki nodded. "I hope your right my love. I really do. It would be nice if for once the fates would work to my advantage. That aside, if you are to be my wife, you must tell me of your past. I wish to know every part of you."

Daya's smile left her face and her heart sunk. "I'm sorry" Loki said. "I didn't mean to offend you".

She managed to give him a small smile. "No, no you are right. We should know each other entirely. I just don't tell a lot of people of my past, but if you are to be my husband, you should know everything. Scars and all."

She rolled her robes over to reveal a long thin scar running along the side of her body. Loki ran his fingertips over it as lightly as a feather may do. "I am sorry Daya. I had no idea".

"It's fine" she whispered. "It was a long time ago. You never truly forget your past though, not with the memories you have of your parents."

Loki's eyes widened. "Your parents did this?"

She shrugged. "My father did this. With a dagger he had found when travelling the realms."

"If you don't want to tell me, if you can't do it, you don't have to" Loki told her, gripping her hand tighter in his own.

"I trust you. I know you would keep it secret, and not judge me for it. I'm not the only child everyone believes me to me. I had a sister. Laynria. She was a year older than I. She was the one my mother wanted to marry to a prince. The one everyone had such high hopes for. I was always just the back-up plan when Laynria was around, but I still loved her, like she was the other half of me."

Loki smirked, understanding Daya's pain, knowing what it was like to be in another's shadow constantly. He urged her to continue her story.

"My mother had always been from royal descent, so marrying her daughters to eligible bachelors would never have been a problem. My father however, was a tyrant, he was violent and constantly out at war with other realms. We lived on the outskirts of Vanaheim, within the forests, we led quiet lives, nobody really knew of our existence. My father used to beat my sister, my mother and I. We were living in fear, every time he returned home from battle we would do everything to try and keep him calm but he still hurt us."

As Loki saw Daya struggle with telling him her story, he held her close, reassuring her that he was there for her.

"Finally, it had seemed that the heavens had heard our prayers and my father went to war for what we thought was the last time. We were told he had died on the battlefield and for once we were living in peace. We were happy, finally. Unfortunately, we were wrong. My father returned six months later, he was so furious at the thought of us being happy. At the thought of us moving on without him. He began to beat my sister harder than I had ever seen and knocked my mother out when she tried to help Laynria. I filled with such rage, more angry than I had ever been in my entire life, I began to fill with this power that I didn't even know I had."

Loki stared at her intensely, fully absorbed in her tale, finding it hard to believe that such a beauty had experienced such a traumatic past.

"Some sort of energy seemed to fly out of my hands and knock my father. He threw my sister across the room; her head hit the edge of a table as she fell. As he turned to deal with me I grabbed a knife and threw it at his chest. It hit him so hard, I could see the blood pooling at his feet. I could have called someone for help easily but I thought of what life would have been like if he had survived. I couldn't bear the thought of living in fear anymore, of the pain of being beaten or watching my mother and sister hurt any longer. So I stood, and watched him fall to the floor, seeing the look on his face. Seeing how for once it was him hurting and not us. He didn't speak, he didn't apologize or feel any remorse for his actions. He smiled, as he took his final breath."

Daya's hands began to shake and she held onto Loki tighter.

"My sister. She, she died. The force her head hit the table on after my father had beaten her within an inch of her life was too much. She died almost instantly. I never got a chance to say goodbye to her. It was the day my mother realised I was in fact a goddess, because of my powers. I was trying to save my sister. I failed her. I failed her Loki" Daya cried as tears ran from her eyes.

Loki held her close, comforting her, planting gentle kisses on her forehead and cheeks softly. "You didn't fail her Daya. You did everything you could have to save her. She just, wasn't as strong as you, she wasn't a goddess. You did everything you could have."

Loki didn't let her go, he held her tightly until her crying subsided and they lay staring at the stars once more.

"After that, my mother and I moved closer to the cities in Vanaheim and we lived quiet lives until finally she thought it time for me to move on entirely and get a husband. We both thought choosing someone outside of Vanaheim would be wise. There only seemed to be bad memories there. My mother decided to stay in Vanaheim though. She believes Laynria and her soul still reside there, so she stays, to keep my sister's soul company. Nobody ever found out about my crimes. All of my father's comrades from battles had already died, so our secret was safe. Although, I can never forgive myself, in my heart, I know I am a murderer, even to this day. It will never leave me."

Loki brushed her hair back slowly. "Daya, you did what you had to. Anyone with a heart would know you killed your father in self-defence. Nobody would judge you. I know that must have been hard, to confess all that to me Daya, but I feel honoured you would tell me. You can trust me when I say I will never tell anyone what you told me but know that I will always be here for you if you need me."

She kissed his lips. "I do need you Loki, So much."

He ran his cool lips over her neck and smiled. "I need you too Daya. We found each other at exactly the right time in both our lives my love."

**Aww how sweet was the flashback. Finally we got to see where Daya came from, her traumatic past explains why her and Loki love each other so much, and explains how Daya can understand Loki's actions in the future. She also experienced a serious case of sibling rivalry, but hers ended far more tragically. So, I said I would do a little playlist for you about Daya and Loki's relationship. So here is what I have so far, feel free to give suggestions my dears.**

**Arms- Christina perri**

**Home-Gabrielle Aplin (seriously one of the most beautiful, amazing songs I have ever heard, please listen to her guys, she is sooooo good!)**

**Maps- Yeah, yeah, yeah's (as requested by evitakrishna88, this song suits Daya and Loki so well)**

**Howl- Florence and the Machine**

**Nowhere warm- Kate Havnevik**

**Cosmic Love-Florence and the machine (I know it's been used before but it suits them so well)**

**My Love-Sia (yes it's from eclipse, those movies have amazing soundtracks though, the song is perfection and Sia is amazing)**

**Fix you- Coldplay**

**That's all I have for now. Hope you guys like the songs, good tunes, I urge all of you to listen to Gabrielle Aplin, she is one of the most magnificent singers out right now :D until next time beauties! **


	7. No Good Deeds

**7. No good deeds**

**Hello lovelies, hope you all enjoyed chapter six. I would like to say thank you once more to all who have reviewed, followed or favourited my story, I seriously love you guys, and if there is ever a Tumblr/fanfiction gathering in the London area, I would love to meet you all :D Hope you guys enjoyed the playlist as well and let me know if there is anything you would like me to add to it for future chapters. The title for this chapter was indeed inspired by the song from Wicked. It's because the lyrics suit Loki so well. Loki believes everything he does in both Thor and the Avengers is for the best. He sees his actions as good deeds and feels he is being punished for them, just like poor little Elphaba. Ok, once more, I own nothing other than Daya (but what I wouldn't give to own Loki) so with that, enjoy!**

Loki paced the throne room, his mind unsettled. He finally realised that his power and plans for the future of Asgard were no longer a comfort to him if he had nobody to share them with. Daya had spent his reign walking by his side when he wasn't sneaking off looking forlorn. He didn't know whether her vanished attempts at trying to uncover the truth were a relief or a worry. Had she given up on him? He thought. Does she no longer care for me or what I plan?

In truth he could not blame Daya for her behaviour. She had been nothing but loyal to him, her misery had only been brought on by Loki's secrets, so finally, he decided to come clean with her. After all, she had bared her soul to him only the day after they had met, he deserved the same treatment.

He found her sitting in her favourite spot. The balcony in their chambers. One of her legs hanging carelessly over the edge. She turned and smiled at him, throwing a fresh orange at him. He caught it in one hand and put it aside. Her smile faded once she noticed he wasn't in a good mood. He sat opposite her on the balcony wall, running a smooth hand over her foot softly.

"My darling, I must tell you something. I know you know I have kept secrets from you and I feel now I must speak the truth, and beg your forgiveness for my dishonesty".

Daya breathed a sigh of relief, finally glad Loki was going to open up to her about his recent actions. She nodded once as Loki stumbled on his words, not entirely sure where to start.

"It was I, who was the traitor that allowed the frost giant's access to Asgard the day of Thor's accession to the throne. I only did it because it was the last resort I could think of, so Thor wouldn't be crowned. I couldn't allow the people of Asgard to suffer at the hands of an idiotic king. I also may have persuaded Thor to take drastic action after Laufey invaded. It was so the focus would be taken off trying to find the traitor who was responsible for the frost giant's invasion."

Daya stared at Loki, unsure of how to respond, she could hear the words he spoke but wasn't clear on what he meant, she couldn't believe he had been the traitor, she couldn't believe his words had been the ones to spur Thor on with the idea of travelling to Jotunheim.

"I couldn't get caught Daya. Odin has never had the same amount of love in his heart for me that he has for Thor. If I had been caught Odin may have imprisoned me for life, maybe even sentenced me to death. Even banishment would have been too hard for me; I couldn't bear the thought of being away from you. So I phrased my words to make Thor want to travel to Jotunheim. Believe me my love when I say I had no idea Odin would banish him for his mistake. My mistake. I thought with fathers past treatment of Thor, my brother would get away with a simple verbal warning."

Daya gave Loki a sad smile, she had never seen him so shook up. She knew it was hard for Loki to admit all that to her. Even if he was known for his verbal talents, he found it hard to admit the truth a lot of the time, especially when it was truth that involved Loki making a mistake. Despite the awful mistakes he had made, she was proud he had finally admitted everything to her.

"Thank you for telling me all this Loki. I understand your actions, they may have gotten out of your control but I understand why you did what you did. Perhaps, to make all this better once more, we should invite Thor back to Asgard, and accept whatever happens on his return."

Loki frowned, how could Daya believe in Thor over him? How could she want him to be king over her own husband?

"You want him back?" Loki gritted his teeth.

"No Loki. I love things the way they are, you deserve to be king, but Thor deserves to be back home, you know that as well as I do."

Loki bowed his head, once again he knew his wife's words were true.

"That's not all I lied about my love".

"Go on" she replied.

"I visited Midgard. I told Thor Odin was, dead. I said it because I didn't want him to return to Asgard to become king. He has friends on Midgard now, I thought perhaps he would mourn his father's death there, with them, and leave Asgard to me."

She frowned and inhaled deeply. "Loki, you told your own brother that your father died?"

Loki rose from the balcony and stood next to Daya. "They are not my family! They never were!"

Daya also rose from her seat and stood in-front of Loki, she was still a good five inches smaller than him but could still stand her ground when she tried.

"They are as much your family as I am Loki. They love you!" She told him forcefully.

"They lied to me!" Loki cried out.

"You lied to me! You have been doing so since you became king, that doesn't make me love you any less Loki".

Loki shook his head. "That was different Daya. I lied to protect you, so people couldn't possibly question you over my actions. I did it to keep you happy, you like being queen do you not?"

"I have loved watching your rise to power. You know I have wanted nothing but your success. However now I know the true manner of your rule, I don't know how I feel. Loki, you must come clean to everyone. You must make this all right again, do it before people see your choices as selfish and wrong. Do it so people see you as I see you, a great ruler, and an even greater man."

Loki's eyes filled with tears as Daya spoke. Feeling that his own wife, the only one that had always trusted and believed in him, was losing faith in him. He took hold of her hands in his own.

"I have already begun to make amends my darling. I travelled to Jotunheim, to speak to Laufey. I told him I would allow him entrance to Asgard so he could kill Odin himself, but when he arrives Daya I will kill Laufey myself. I'll erase my heritage, kill that monster once and for all, nobody will ever have to mention Laufey again, and nobody will ever know I am his son. Then I will free Asgard from the threat of the Frost giant's, I will destroy Jotunheim."

Daya's head span as she took in his words. She felt weak, it was all too much for her to understand.

"Wait" she whispered. "Wait, you plan to destroy Jotunheim?"

He nodded, and Daya saw a spark of insanity within him, never seeing his eyes filled with such a hatred for something before.

"You can't destroy Jotunheim Loki. Not an entire race."

He laughed manically. "Why not? They destroy others, they have done nothing but kill, and nobody would miss them".

Daya squeezed his hands, pulling herself closer to him. "They have women, and children. Wives and husbands just like us. Loki, my darling, I understand. I know you believe wiping out the frost giants will erase the shame you feel from your true origins, but it won't Loki. It will only make you more like them. I don't want to see my husband with innocent blood on his hands. I don't want to see you turn into something I know you will live to regret."

Loki looked at her longingly. He knew she was right, but he had already set his plans in his motion. There was no way he could stop all of it now. Laufey was probably already on the way to Asgard, and even if Loki could stop him, the people of Asgard would see their king as a failure. A disgrace, they would see him as the king that couldn't even go through with even the worst of his plans. He wanted, he needed to prove his worthiness, one way or another.

"It's too late Daya. I can't change anything now, it's already happening."

A single tear fell from Daya's eye, she didn't know what she could possibly say that would persuade Loki to change his mind.

"I fear you are making choices I cannot support Loki" she frowned.

"So I am alone in all this then?" Loki asked, looking at Daya with a furious expression. It was one of the very few times he had looked on his wife with any sense of anger.

"I don't want you to feel alone my husband. Never. I could never leave you alone, but I beg of you to reconsider your plans" Daya pleaded, holding onto Loki's arm.

He held her close and stroked her face. "I will make a better world for us Daya, for all of us, for the whole of Asgard. We will never have to fear monsters again, I will rid the world of them forever."

Daya cried silent tears, and closed her eyes as she felt Loki's tender touch against her cheek. How could such a gentle man have such destructive plans set in motion?

"Please don't cry my love. I cannot bear to see you cry. It pains me to see you so hurt, I promise you everything will be better soon."

Daya made a desperate noise as Loki kissed her cheek and pulled away from her, leaving her alone once more.

She paced the room, thinking desperately on what to do to stop Loki from destroying Jotunheim. She found herself wishing for something she never thought she would. She wished Thor would return, if Daya could not talk sense into Loki, perhaps Thor could.

An unmistakable sound alerted Daya to more danger. She ran to the vault, where the sound had come from and saw Loki walking away from the destroyer.

"Loki, what is happening?" she asked, striding towards him.

"I have sent the destroyer to Midgard, to stop Thor from returning to Asgard. To stop him from meddling in my plans" Loki answered her.

She shook her head again violently. "Have you completely lost your mind Loki? The destroyer will not only hurt your own brother, but it will kill anything in its path. Innocent Midgardians will die."

Loki's fists curled up in tight balls, Daya had never questioned him like this before, and she had never questioned insanity. "You think I have gone mad?"

"Loki, please, I beg of you to stop this madness. I know you have not lost your mind, but you are not thinking clearly, please, let's just stop all this, and return to our chambers, and forget all of this happened. Let's just go back to the way things were, before you wanted to seize power, and destroy an entire realm."

Something inside of Loki, a dark place inside of him took over for only a brief moment. "Who are you to question my actions? You act like you are so innocent, my sweet goddess of compassion, but I know your secret. You have killed before. You struck your own father down, so who are you to question my actions as king?"

As soon as the words left Loki's mouth he regretted them. He felt a wave of sickness pass over him as he stared at the deep hurt on his wife's face. "I am so sorry Daya, I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Loki pleaded with her.

She turned away from him, tears streaming from her face, unable to face Loki after his harsh words.

He raced after her and pulled her back into his embrace. "Please Daya, I know it's too late, I know I have hurt you, I know I said the one thing that you have every right to hate me for, but please, forgive me. Forgive me for all of this, for everything, please" Loki wept as he fell to his knees in-front of her.

She wiped her tears away and reached a hand down to stroke his hair, knowing he was truly sorry for what he had said. "I know you didn't mean it Loki, but I can't protect you from your mistakes anymore. I will always love you, I will always stay by your side, but you need to figure this out on your own. You need to find your way, I cannot support this madness. I will be waiting for you when the aftermath of all this arrives. I love you" she told him before reluctantly pulling away from him and returning to their rooms, hoping desperately Loki would make the right choice in the end. Hoping for a miracle.

**So a fairly short chapter, it was Loki's and Daya's first argument, the first time Daya has ever disagreed with Loki's choices. The next chapter will be a big one, I promise you that. This one was just a filler, just to show Loki's dark side and to show that their relationship isn't all rainbows and smiles all the time. I am battling a really horrible cold right now so I have had a lot of time to write, I cannot promise that I will be able to update every day forever. I have to maintain some sort of social life ha-ha, but I promise I will update things as soon as I can. Don't worry I have the next chapter sorted already, and loads of ideas in the pipeline. Don't give up on the story guys, I promise to never be one of those people that updates and then leaves it for a month, I would rather end it completely and then work on a sequel than abandon it for that long. I am thinking of being super nice and uploading another chapter tonight seeing as this one was so small. What do you guys think? Until next time **


	8. Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

**8. Don't go where I can't follow**

**Oh dear me, my cold is getting worse by the minute, I'm glad you guys can't catch anything via computer. On a completely unrelated note (for the real tom hiddleston fans, do you get it? Unrelated huh? Get it? He he) I was playing Sims 3 pets and made a horse called Loki, and then halfway through the game realised it was in fact a girl. That's why it wouldn't have babies with my other horse Daya. I did sense a lesbian relationship between the two though, so I maintain the fact that Daya and Loki are meant to be no matter what. Anyway, enjoy chapter eight, it's a big one. Kind of heart-breaking as well. I own nothing but Daya. **

Loki returned to his chambers that night, without Daya. He was almost afraid to enter them, dreading his own wife's reaction to his return. After everything that had happened down in the vault, Loki feared his wife would never even be able to look at him, let alone forgive him. The lights in the chambers were turned off and Loki closed the doors behind him quietly, guessing Daya had already gone to sleep. Only the torches from outside lit the bedroom area dimly, and Loki saw his wife already curled up in bed.

Loki removed his armour lightly, letting it fall to the floor and crawled into bed next to Daya. He reached over to stroke her back gently, but stopped himself, not wanting to disturb her or upset her any further. In truth Daya was still wide awake and alert. She didn't want to fall asleep without knowing Loki's next move. After that evening's argument she was determined to keep an eye on her husband, waiting to see if anything could convince him to change his mind.

She turned and stared up at him. He smiled at her, still lost for words. Daya reached over and took his hand in her own, wanting him to know that despite the dark place Loki was descending to, she still loved him. They lay there in silence, but it wasn't the silence that they were comfortable with, or used to. Not the kind of silence where they were so content they didn't need to speak words to each other. It was a silence that was louder than any contact they had experienced together before. Where neither one of them knew what to say to, or know what was going to happen next.

A loud bang from Odin's chambers alerted the married couple.

"Perhaps the all father is waking up Loki?"

"Let's take a look shall we?" Loki asked. His spirits fell at thought of the All father waking up, Odin would resume his duties as the King of Asgard, and Loki would once again be pushed back into the shadows.

Daya ran to Odin's chambers first as Loki went to gather his sceptre. He noticed out of the chamber windows the Bifrost had been made active. Heimdall had allowed somebody access into Asgard without Loki's permission. Loki could easily hazard a guess and say it was his idiot brother, come to meddle in his affairs again.

As Daya entered Odin's chambers she saw Odin still sleeping, but lady Frigga was sprawled out on the floor, she had been hurt. As she went to help her a freezing cold hand gripped Daya's throat and lifted her two feet into the air. Daya stared at her tormenter and saw it was Laufey as she gasped for air.

"Ah the famous princess of Asgard, or should I say queen now. I will enjoy draining the sweet life out of you" Laufey smirked as Daya struggled even more for breath. Laufey threw Daya across the room and she hit the wall hard before falling to the ground with great force.

As Laufey approached the young goddess to end her completely, Loki entered the room.

"How dare you hurt my wife. Despair in the knowledge that your death came from the son of Odin" Loki shouted at Laufey before using his sceptre to kill Laufey himself. Loki ran to Daya's side and cradled her in his arms as Frigga managed to stand up.

"Daya, Daya are you alright? Can you hear me my darling?"

Daya's eyes sprung open and she smiled up at Loki. "I'm ok, I am fine my love" she answered him.

"Go Loki, go to the Bifrost, and stop the frost giants. I will watch over Daya" Frigga told him. Unaware of Loki's true intentions, unaware he planned to go to Bifrost to stop Thor and destroy Jotunheim.

Loki stroked his wife's hair as he stared at her knowingly. "Go Loki" Daya said. "I know you will make the right decision in the end, and I love you regardless."

Loki paused, smiled at her and kissed her before going to the Bifrost. Thor had returned, and Loki told adoptive brother of his intentions. When Thor obviously expressed his protest at Loki's plans the youngest prince grew furious once more. If Thor stopped him now he would be forever known as the heroic prince that returned to Asgard just in time to stop the traitorous adopted Frost giant, the false king, the false son. Worst of all, he would shame Loki in-front of Daya, the one person he could run to after all this was over. Meanwhile Odin finally awoke from the Odinsleep and he made his way to the bridge, with Daya close behind.

After the "brothers" fought each other Thor realised the only way to stop Loki from exterminating the frost giants was to destroy the Bifrost. He used Mjonir to hammer away at the bridge, until finally it shattered, sending him and Loki flying.

Odin caught Thor as Loki held onto Mjonir in Thor's hand to keep himself from falling into the abyss.

"I could have done it father, for you, for all of us. I could have saved the world from the threat of monsters".

"No Loki" Odin said coldly in response to Loki's words.

Daya leant over the edge of the broken bridge and reached for Loki. When she couldn't reach him, she stared longingly into his eyes.

"Loki, Loki look at me, please, look at me" she cried.

Loki turned his gaze to his wife, there, at the end of it all. She had never seemed more beautiful, more perfect, more broken.

"Loki, please. I love you, I don't care about your mistakes. I love you, I always have and I always will. Please hold on, please don't let go, you said you would never let go, remember? You promised Loki. When you gave me the bracelet. You promised me to never let go" her pleas grew desperate as tears fell from her eyes. Her arms still stretched out to try and reach for her husband. She saw his grip on the hammer loosen and let out a loud gasp, reaching even further on the edge, wishing Loki would just reach out to and take her hand.

"No, no Loki, don't let go, please, please don't let go. Look at me, look at me, I'm here, I am here for you and I am begging you to take my hand please. Don't let me go Loki" she cried out.

He stared into her eyes, a single tear falling from his face and into the abyss below him. He never parted her gaze and realised, that after this, after all this, he could never be perfect for her. He could never be the man she so deserved. "I love you Daya, so much" he told her. She cried more furiously, knowing exactly what he was about to do.

"I know. I know you do Loki. I love you too, now take my hand, and I will pull you up. We can go back to the way things were, back to when it was just you and me, to when you and I were all that mattered" she said, allowing a small smile to creep onto her face, in a last attempt to make him see hope again.

Loki knew in his heart, it would never be the way it once was, so he let go and fell into the abyss.

Daya screamed and threw herself over the bridge. Thor caught her arm and stopped her from falling after Loki. Below her, as she looked, Loki had become just s tiny speck, seeming like he had already become her past, instead of present.

Odin pulled the both of them up back onto the bridge and Thor still held onto Daya. "No Thor" she begged him. "Let me go, let me go after him. You have to let me go. Please, you have no idea how much I need him".

"HE IS GONE DAYA!" Thor shook her, trying to get her to see it was too late for him.

She shook her head, crying out in protest.

"Daya, he is gone, there is nothing you can do" Thor said again.

Daya cried out in pure pain as they made their way back to the palace. Staring back at where Loki had fallen in disbelief. She couldn't believe he was gone. She looked to the side of her again and again, hoping Loki would be walking by her side. She prayed it was just a horrible dream and when she woke Loki would be by her side in bed, smiling at her and holding her close.

Back at the palace Frigga greeted them. "What happened?" she asked.

Odin explained and Frigga went to Daya who had fallen to her knees, rocking back and forth as she wept. "I am so sorry" Frigga told her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I am so sorry Daya".

After what seemed like hours of crying on the floor Daya ran out of tears to cry. She picked herself up from the ground and stared at Frigga, her eyes stained with wet tears.

"I am going to retire to my chambers. I need to be alone now" she said so quietly it was a wonder anyone had heard her.

"You are in no fit state to be alone right now Daya" Thor said as he touched her arm to pull her back.

She turned to face him, moving violently away from his touch. Daya glared at Thor with hatred. No tears had fallen from his eyes, no words of denial had left his mouth. He just stood there, a stony expression on his face.

"Don't you dare touch me. This is all your fault Thor. I will never see my husband again because of you. Because of your desire to step in and take control of every situation you come across, my Loki is lost to me. You let him fall, and what's worse, you stopped me from going after him, when you know there is nothing here for me if Loki is gone. He was right. Asgard will suffer under your idiotic rule, as will I, because of your foolish actions" Daya screamed at Thor before running to her chambers.

Thor demanded guards were stationed outside of Daya's chambers, even positioned on the balcony, to ensure Daya didn't do anything Thor felt she would regret. She was kept prisoner in her own home. She stared out of the window, out at the stars, desiring nothing more than to jump over the edge into the endless skies, hoping she would land where Loki himself had fallen.

The endless tears she had cried had made her tired, she crawled into bed, feeling her chest tighten at the sight before her. She had never gotten into that bed knowing that Loki would not be joining her that same night. She ran her hand over the place where he would lie next to her, the sheets were still crumpled, it was almost impossible to believe that only a few hours ago, he was lying there next to her, in the same spot. She felt more tears run down her face as she felt the cold emptiness next to her, realising there would be no peace, no solace, and no comfort to her anymore if Loki was not by her side.

Daya could not sleep, she spent the entire night tossing and turning, reliving the horrible memory of Loki letting go of the hammer and falling. She pictured his face, the disappointment that had hit him when Odin had told him no. After his own adoptive father had shot down Loki's idea saving Asgard. She stood up and paced the room, as Loki had done so many times when he was stressed and had no idea what to do next.

"How could Odin be so foolish?" she said to herself quietly. "He knew Loki was desperate, desperate for his father's approval, and Odin just refused him. Why didn't he lie? Why didn't he just lie in the moment, just until Loki wasn't at least hanging onto life by a thread? Why was he so stupid in Loki's time of need?"

Daya went over the questions over and over in her head, it was driving her mad. She questioned confronting Odin herself, seeing as she now had nothing left to lose. Really she already knew the answer, Odin would claim he loved Loki, but couldn't lie to him anymore, couldn't tell him what he was doing was right. Daya had never disliked Odin, but she was starting to feel his parenting skills left a lot to be desired. She stared at the stars outside, looking to see if anything seemed out of the ordinary.

"Come on Loki, if you are out there, give me a sign. Just let me know you are safe" she said as she stared at the skies intensely. She did so until finally her eyes hurt from trying to keep them open and she crawled back into bed, letting a broken sleep pass over her.

**So there you go my beautiful readers, chapter eight! Don't panic Loki isn't gone, as we know from seeing avengers. Although Daya will not be seeing him face to face for a bit FEAR NOT, there will be plenty of appearances from him, whether they be dreams or flashbacks. I'm going to do plenty of flashbacks for you guys seeing as chapters four and six seemed to be very successful in showing you guys the background of their relationships. In fact, the next chapter will involve a flashback, stick with it guys, it's gonna be good :D anyway, as usual review, let me know what you think, even if you guys want to give suggestions I have a very open mind and will definitely consider them if I think they are good. (I will give you credit if I use anything don't worry). Stay tuned as next chapter definitely shows you a fierce side of Daya. Until next time lovelies :D**


	9. Is It Madness? Is It?

**9. Is it madness? Is it?**

**Oh yeah guys, a title named after a Loki quote. I hope last chapter was good, I originally was going to put half the material of this into the last one, but I decided last minute to split it up into two chapters, didn't want too much happening in one, otherwise you guys might have just exploded from all the Loki and Daya feels… but mostly Loki feels. This chapter kind of shows Loki isn't the only one that can seem a bit crazy sometimes. It also addresses something that annoyed me in the avengers which was when Thor tells Loki they did mourn his loss, which was bullshit because they were all having a big party, and only three people seemed to care that he had gone. So here you see Daya's response to all that. Here we go, enjoy. Once more, I own nothing but Daya. **

Daya hadn't moved from her chambers since Loki had fallen. Not that she could have gotten far anyway, Thor had guards following her around everywhere. One night, three days after the incident at the Bifrost, Odin had organised a celebratory feast in honour of Thor's return.

Daya could hear the sounds of people laughing and talking even from her rooms. She drank red wine as she listened to the noises of the party, growing more bitter by the minute.. As she drank more and more, her senses began to dull and she decided to venture out of her chambers and make her way down to the halls. The young, slightly intoxicated goddess stumbled through the corridors, a wine goblet still in her hand, her make-up running down her face from the tears she had endlessly cried.

As she crossed the halls, she stood by the throne, in-front of all the people sat at the tables, watching on in disgust.

"Look at you all, feasting and celebrating" she spoke up. They all turned to watch Daya, she swayed in place and gave them all false smiles.

"You all talk of honour and pride, but I see none of that present here. You should all be mourning. Mourning your former king but none of you even care, you act as if nothing has happened at all. You all disgust me. Did any of you mourn? Did nobody cry a single tear? Did you really care about the loss when you heard the news? Do any of you hurt as I do? All you ever cared about, all you will ever care about is your precious God of thunder. Thor, did you know all Loki ever wanted to be was your equal? You failed him" Daya frowned as she turned to address Thor.

He stood up and glared at Daya angrily.

"Ooh scary. Is the great and noble Thor angry with me? Strike me, go on then. I have nothing left to lose, you might as well kill me. I was dead as soon as Loki was lost to me. You would just be forgiven anyway, because everybody here loves you so very much" Daya laughed sarcastically.

"Loki will be remembered well Daya, I loved my brother".

Daya scoffed at his words. "You loved him? Oh really? You shunned his opinions always, you broke his heart frequently. You spoke down to him, you and your pathetic friends. What will you do now? You may built a monument in Loki's name, perhaps have a portrait done to hang in the walls for all to see, but then you will forget, you will move on. Because it's all about you Thor, it always has been. You leave no room in your vain heart to mourn Loki. I hope it haunts you forever. I hope you never find peace, I hope Valhalla shuts its gates to you."

Thor turned away from her and walked away briskly as Frigga got up to stand next to Daya. "Come on Daya, I will take you back to your chambers".

"Of course" replied Daya. "My words no doubt fall upon deaf ears here anyway". She allowed Frigga to escort her back to her chambers where they both sat together.

"I have never seen you voice such strong opinions before Daya" Frigga chuckled lightly.

"I am sorry to have offended your son so publically your majesty. I don't know what came over me, I am just so unpredictable these days. Sometimes I am just hurt and other days I am angry and overcome with all kinds of emotions. I just, I miss him so much. I feel like nobody cares about Loki, all anyone seems to talk about is Thor's heroic return, and in my heart I know he is very much responsible for Loki's fate."

Frigga crossed her hands on her lap before looking at Daya sympathetically. "We all mourn the loss of Loki, trust me Daya. Thor does as well, perhaps even more so than the rest of us. He loved his brother so much".

Daya wiped her tears away, cleaning her make-up off. "I know, it's just, Loki let go. He let go when he promised he wouldn't. It makes me wonder, was my love not enough to make him hold on?"

Frigga shook her head and placed her hand on Daya's.

"It sounds to me like Loki realised he had made a terrible mistake. Perhaps he was just so upset, so broken by the thought he had let you down, his precious wife, his entire reason for existing, he just couldn't take it, and had to let go to see where the abyss would take him. Because maybe he believed that he couldn't redeem himself here, on Asgard. Sometimes people see their mistakes as being so big, they have to go very far away to start over completely."

"Start over without me? How? I cannot imagine life without him, doesn't he feel the same way? I know he is still alive Frigga, I can feel it, and I will find him. Somehow, I will find him."

"I am sure Loki will find his way to you too" Frigga smiled. "Eventually, he will. I don't think it's wise to follow where he went, the abyss could lead you anywhere. It might not even be a portal anymore, it may just be, oblivion".

Daya smiled faintly. "At least if I go elsewhere, I would have a better chance of finding him than if I stayed here."

Frigga didn't answer, for she didn't know what else she could say to Daya that the young goddess would listen to. Daya had always been strong willed, and Frigga knew nothing could bend her will when it came to Loki. She stayed with Daya until finally she was tired enough to fall asleep. Daya soon developed a habit of staring out at the stars to see if Loki would ever send her a sign that he was still there, somewhere, searching for her. She was still determined to escape the palace and find a way to travel to her husband, wherever he may have been. Days without Loki turned to weeks, and weeks then turned into months until finally the security Thor had on Daya began to calm down. The god of thunder foolishly thought she had begun to adjust to life without Loki.

One evening, when Thor had gone hunting with the warriors three and Lady Sif, Daya used the time to escape. She had found some of Loki's old potions. Some of which had been sleeping potions. She used the potions on the guards outside her chambers, placing them carefully in the guard's drinks. When she was sure they had fallen into a deep slumber, she made her way out of the palace and to the Bifrost, where Loki had fallen that fateful day.

She balanced on the edge of the bridge ready to jump, the abyss calm beneath her.

"Good evening Lady Daya".

She jumped, startled at the voice and spun around to see Heimdall. Standing all but five metres away from her.

"Don't try and stop me Heimdall, please" she told him.

"I know you well enough my lady to know that you will always do what you feel is best, even if others tell you to do the opposite, but if you choose this, your fate will be uncertain" Heimdall said calmly.

"Is fate not meant to be predictable? After all, the Midgardians live as if each day is their last, they have no idea what is around the next corner. If I jump, yes my fate may be uncertain, but at least it will give me hope. A greater chance of seeing Loki again. It's better than staying here, unhappy always, kept prisoner in my own home. You understand that don't you?"

Heimdall nodded. "Yes my lady, I understand that."

"Do you think Asgard would ever welcome us back? If we returned?"

Heimdall paused and then crossed his arms before speaking. "You always had a way of bringing the best out in Loki. Despite his flaws, Odin and Frigga still love him. He will be shown mercy if he returns, as will you my lady".

She smiled back at Heimdall before looking into the abyss once more.

"Thank you Heimdall. I shall forever be in your debt because of this".

He nodded and stood back as Daya took one last deep breath, before flinging herself off the bridge.

As Daya fell she thought of her's and Loki's first night together, falling into unconsciousness as she fell.

Daya had spent the past five days with Loki secretly, they had kissed and told each other of their pasts and their secrets, falling deeper and deeper in love, despite the short amount of time they had spent together. Finally Daya had agreed to allow Loki to visit her chambers at night for the first time. They had promised each other nothing of what was to come, but if Loki was honest, he was hoping for one activity in particular.

He knocked on Daya's chamber doors and she opened them quickly and pulled him inside before locking the door behind her. Loki spun her around and hoisted her up against the wall, one hand on her behind, earning a surprised yet pleasant gasp from Daya as he held her up, the other around her waist. He kissed her gently. His kisses had a lasting effect on her, her lips had almost been constantly slightly swollen from all the kissing they had done since meeting. As he moved his tongue over her teeth slowly before moving it to caress the inside of her mouth gently, butterflies filled her stomach.

He finally pulled away after a few minutes of kissing, allowing Daya back onto the ground. She smiled and stared at Loki as she took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"So, tomorrow you will tell Odin about us, and request that the All father allows us to marry, instead of Thor and I?"

Loki nodded and ran his hands through her hair gently. "Yes, of course I will my darling" he said.

"What if Odin doesn't allow it? What if he doesn't give us his blessing? What if he banishes us for going against his orders?" Daya began to panic at the thought of not being with Loki for the rest of her life.

"Then so help me I will run away with you and we will get married. We can live in the woods, and I'll hunt wild boar for our dinner and we will wash in rivers and build our own house" Loki joked. Daya laughed at his suggestions, even though she was almost certain he really meant it.

"Besides, I'm pretty certain Odin already knows. Every time he sees me with you in the hallways he winks and Frigga raises her eyebrows playfully every time she sees me after speaking to you. They know their son well, they can tell when he seems happier than ever before. It doesn't take a genius to figure out it's probably not a coincidence I have acted differently since you arrived" Loki told her, a grin playing about his face.

"Thor doesn't know about us though" Daya said.

"I said it didn't take a genius to figure it out, It does however require somebody with a brain bigger than that of a pigeon's. So no, Thor will have no idea, but fear not my love, he will not be hurt when he learns the truth. As you said yourself, he doesn't want to marry anyone".

Daya nodded as Loki snaked his arms around her waist seductively. "Even still my darling" he whispered. "Tomorrow is yet to arrive, and tonight is all ours."

Daya grinned and kissed him again, placing her arms around his neck.

"Before we go further, I want you to know I love you, and we don't have to go any further if you don't want. We can take this as slowly as you want, we have forever" Loki told her as he slowed their kisses.

"I know, but I want this Loki, I want you, because I love you" she smiled up at him.

As if that was the only confirmation he needed, Loki hoisted Daya up into his arms and led her to the bed. Daya was already breathing heavily as he reached down to unclasp her robes. She tightened her grip on him as she held her arms around his neck.

Loki paused. "I can go slower if you want?"

She shook her head and took off the top layer of his armour. He ran his hands over her clothed body slowly before unclasping her robes. He didn't pull them off instead he kissed her neck and moved his hands over her body until they fell off her body. She gasped as Loki bit her neck ever so delicately, Daya blushed as she realised she was naked in-front of him. She had never let anyone see her naked before and panicked Loki wouldn't like what he saw.

As if he could read her thoughts he drew back from kissing her neck and let his eyes search her naked form. He looked at her, seeing her cheeks turn a deep red and smiled charmingly.

"Please don't fret Daya, you are so very beautiful, you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. I love every part of you, all of this just makes me love you more" he whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. Her blush faded as she let herself feel freer around Loki. Giving into the heat that was quickly rising inside of her as Loki began to remove his own clothes. He made her lie down as he moved to lie on top of her. She inhaled sharply as she felt a part of Loki's anatomy very hard against her and looked down to gaze at his impressive length. Her eyes widened at the sight, she had never seen a sight like the one in-front of her before and gulped. Loki tilted her head up softly to face him.

"I will go very slowly, and I will stop if you ask me. I promise you" he told her.

She nodded as Loki moved in to kiss her again, he moved to run his tongue along her collarbone patiently, and then moved even further down to kiss her breasts, taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth as he sucked and kissed it so very gently. She moaned in delight and arched her back to meet his teasing kisses. He traced his mouth over her chest and moved across to give the other breast the same treatment. She smiled and closed her eyes as she allowed this new high to wash over her. He reached back up to kiss her mouth again and she felt as light as a feather. She barely noticed one of his hands travel down to her entrance. He stroked his fingertips over her now throbbing bud slowly. Her head rolled back in sheer ecstasy, like she had just discovered the most wonderful thing in the entire world. Loki grinned and allowed a long finger move inside of her. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at Loki, her gasps still the only noise filling the chamber.

"Should I stop?" Loki asked, pausing his motions.

She shook her head, "No, keep going" she told him, her tone desperate.

Loki smiled and kissed her again before continuing his circular motions with his finger. As he felt her arousal seep on his finger he placed another one next to it and continued rubbing until finally he drove her over the edge. Daya's vision became blurred and words couldn't express the amazing sensations she felt. Her heartbeat sounded in her throat loudly and she desperately wanted to hold onto that one moment forever. He felt her muscles tighten around him and removed his fingers as she relaxed.

When he could see she was relaxed enough he positioned himself at her entrance and stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked one final time.

When she nodded he pushed only the tip of his length into her, feeling her sweet warmth tight around him. Daya gasped loudly and raised her head up towards him. He kissed her again before pushing the rest of his length into her patiently. She cried out loudly and her eyes filled with tears. He looked at her apologetically and waited, giving her body time to adjust to him. When she pushed into him gently, giving him the signal it was alright for him to continue, he built up a rhythm and made love to her slowly. Loki made sure to kiss her mouth and her neck often as he murmured comforting words into her ear. After the pain ceased Daya could feel the same heat she felt before rise even more rapidly and Loki increased his pace. She held him close to her until finally she experienced the same flurry of sensations as before, once again her heartbeat almost beating out of her chest. Loki soon followed, his cries loud as he joined her in feeing the same sensations.

Once they had caught their breath Loki moved to lie next to her. She rest her head on his chest as he pulled her close to him. After a few minutes she reached up so her head was level with his own and kissed his neck gently.

"That was perfect" he said, smiling at her widely. His perfectly white teeth gleaming at her.

"I was good?" she asked.

He laughed. "Yes, you were wonderful, why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well, I don't have any experience, I have never done that before" she said shyly.

He took hold of her hand and kissed it. "Well, you were perfect. How was it, for you?"

She shifted in place. "Sore at first, like the sharpest pain I have ever experienced, but after that it was wondrous. You are the only one I would have ever wanted to do that with" she grinned.

He nodded. It won't hurt anymore, that stands for everything now Daya. I won't let anything hurt you ever again".

She smiled at him sleepily before finally falling into a deep slumber as Loki watched her, before falling asleep next to her. More content than he had been in so long.

**Aww so chapter nine, that's it. It was a pretty long one, and guess what, in the next chapter, Daya meets the avengers :O so exciting! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I wrote this really fast for you guys as I am busy tonight and am going to a sleepover (yes I am 18 and still going to sleepovers, it's not illegal I swear) I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing but I had to sleep so I typed this up super quick before going off to sleep so I am sorry for any grammar mistakes I may have made. Please forgive me, I shall publish a chapter on Sunday most likely. So I hope you guys enjoy your Saturday. Until next time :D**


	10. We're Not In Asgard Anymore

**10. We're Not in Asgard Anymore**

**Hey readers, ok so I'm gonna say this before the chapter begins. You guys kind of have to flow with me a little on this one. I based these following chapters on the idea that the avengers have already met, and are aboard the helicarrier when Daya arrives. I know these chapters are pre avengers but just go with it, if you want. It just made it a lot easier, and we all love the way the avengers talk with each other, so I didn't want to mess that up. Also, Steve is in this chapter and all of you should know, Steve is going to be a pretty big part of this story, for several reasons that you shall see as the story progresses. So with that said, sorry for the slight delay in the updating, I hope you guys enjoy it, and I own nothing but Daya.**

As Daya's unconscious form tumbled through a night sky, a group of Midgardians, strange and different they may have been, stood arguing in the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier that flew over New York, stood at a halt in mid-air, held up by technology a young Goddess like Daya would never have understood.

"Look Popsicle seeing as you just woke up from a pretty extensive slumber party, maybe you are not the best one to coach us in current affairs". It was the famous Tony Stark, AKA, the Iron man that had spoken such words to the old in mind and tradition, yet young bodied Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.

"You know just because you live in the city in current time doesn't mean you know every goddamn thing in the world" Rogers answered back.

"You guys are ridiculous. This is why I choose to work with either Barton, or alone" Natasha Romanov frowned, rolling her eyes at the two heroes, realising this habit of the daily superhero face off was quickly becoming a rather tiresome tradition. Romanov sighed at the concept of spending even more time with all of the "Avengers" in the same room. It was only the third day after their first meeting and already they were all working worse together than a dysfunctional family on Maury.

The verbal wars were interrupted by a loud sound hitting the roof of the helicarrier.

"What the hell was that?" Bruce Banner, the humble scientist asked.

"I don't know" Agent Fury replied. "It sounded like something hit our roof pretty hard. Stark, would you do the honours of checking it out?"

Tony rolled his head over to one shoulder dramatically. "Sure, seeing as I have nothing better to do, and I'm the only one here with technology that enables them to breathe outside at this altitude. Hey Popsicle, I don't see you with these kinds of gadgets in the forties, must have sucked to live in a time where anything useful wasn't yet discovered right?" Stark smiled as he passed Rogers.

"I can think of one positive of living in the forties, the company I kept was much better" Steve nodded as he looked Stark over in distaste.

Tony suited up and flew to the roof, where the noise had come from. He saw an unconscious woman sprawled out on the roof, the impact of her landing had left a large dent in the metal, yet there she was, perfectly unharmed. Alive and visibly perfect, unconscious and in the middle of nowhere, but still alive at least.

"Whoa! Guys you are not going to believe what I just found" he smirked, hoisting Daya up in his arms and took her back inside the helicarrier. Inside he placed her on the bed in the cell originally designed for the hulk and the avengers all gathered around to see exactly what it was Stark had brought in.

Steve moved the blonde hair covering her face behind her ear, staring at her face, her sweet full pink lips parted slightly, revealing a few perfectly white teeth. "Do you think she's ok?" He asked.

"Well, her pulse is ok, no visible injuries, looks clear of internal bleeding, maybe a little dehydrated but that looks like that's all that's up" Bruce said quietly as he checked her pulse.

Stark crossed his arms, looking at the fallen woman from a distance, hovering above Steve. "How in the world could a human just fall from the sky for and on top of that, even survive?"

"Well, she does seem a little different" Natasha frowned. "I mean, those clothes don't exactly look like they're hot of the rails of Dolce and Gobbana's spring range" she continued, staring at the woman's unusual and rather revealing robes.

Fury stepped forward, raising an eyebrow as he regarded the passed out woman.

"Well, you all may not be familiar with this but we had a little run in with some folks last year that weren't exactly human. They were what we would call God's, Norse ones. One called Thor, the God of thunder to be exact. Something tells me, this woman may be one of them?"

Stark let out a small sarcastic laugh. "A Goddess huh? Well, she's pretty enough. I better go and scrub up on my Norse mythology" he said.

"We better leave her to rest. She will wake up soon enough, then we can ask our questions" Bruce told the others as he wiped his glasses clean.

As the others moved to leave the woman alone in the cell, Steve cleared his throat. "I'm gonna just wait outside the cell, to watch over her. In case she wakes up overnight" he said.

The others all raised their eyebrows teasingly at him before all moving off to their own rooms. From just outside the cell Steve watched the woman sleep. She seemed fairly peaceful, a slight frown sat on her brow gently, like despite all her beauty, she had a dark secret to hide, one that had led her to be so lost, out here on earth. "A goddess?" He thought. "I wake up seventy years later and there are goddesses in this new world?" It was going to bring up a few questions on his religious background, everything he seemed to know once, was rapidly slipping away. He wondered what had been so big to make her fall from her home "planet?" In all the books on mythology he had read, the gods had only left their homes if they had been either banished or punished. This woman looked too innocent to be subjected to either of those things. Steve sat down as he continued to think about the possibilities that could arise from meeting a real genuine goddess. Until finally, he gave into sleep.

Daya's eyes fluttered open. She did not recognise her surroundings at all. The colours that filled the room were all greys and blacks and whites. Not at all like Asgard. Then she remembered about the jump she had made, she wasn't in Asgard anymore. She then started to panic about where exactly she had ended up.

She jolted upright, looking around her, seeing she was in a small room made of glass. She stood up slowly, her legs felt weak from the fall.

"H, hello, is anyone there?" she asked, her voice seemed so small in the room she doubted if anybody had heard her.

"Hello Ma'am, I am Steve Rogers, pleased to meet you".

Daya turned around to see a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes with the longest eyelashes she had seen before. He was dressed strangely, definitely not Asgardian attire.

"Hello, Steve? But my name is not Ma'am, its Daya" she answered to him. Steve chuckled gently and kept his arms neatly behind his back, remaining calm and a gentleman at all times.

"Sorry, Daya. Pleased to meet you. May I enquire as to who you are exactly?" Steve's voice was gentle, his accent unlike anything she had heard before.

"I am Daya, goddess of compassion, and the wife of Loki, God of mischief, from Asgard. Where am I?" Daya still allowed her eyes to roam around the room frantically as she tried to process all the strange interior that seemed to fill the new, odd realm.

"You are on a helicarrier, flying over New York, earth to be exact" Steve smiled back at her.

"Earth? Oh Midgard. What is a helicarrier?"

"It's a flying machine, a vessel of sorts I guess you could say" Steve said as he continued to look on at the Goddess.

"A flying machine? We are flying? So a machine that is like a bird?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, you catch on quick, a bird like machine" Steve smiled widely, showing off to Daya, exceedingly straight, white teeth.

"Why are we flying? Midgardians do not fly?"

"No, we don't, we just make machines that do. We are in the air because it is safer for our location, In case there are people that try to hurt us, we need to stay hidden" Steve told Daya. He was proud of himself being able to communicate with her so well.

"I see. I digress really. Tell me, Steve, do you know where my husband Loki is? That is why I fell from my home in Asgard, to find Loki" she said.

"Well, I have never heard of him before but then, I'm not the best guy to ask about current affairs right now. I can go and get the others. If anyone knows where your husband may be, it's them. First, you have to drink this, it's just water, but it would be dangerous if you didn't drink some water" Steve smiled to her as he unlocked the cell slowly. He walked in with a bottle of water, holding it out to Daya who flinched away as he got closer.

"Oh its ok Miss Daya, I mean, Daya. I won't hurt you, I promise you" he said quietly as he handed her the water. Daya was reminded of Loki, and the promise he had made her, to never let go, but he had broken that promise to her. She stopped herself from crying in-front of Steve and drank some water before Steve walked off to bring the avengers over.

Fury was the first to walk in, and wasted no time with questioning Daya as the other avengers stood watch as well.

"Miss Daya good morning. Do you Know Thor?" He asked. Daya's face fell at the sound of Thor's name.

"Yes I know him. I am not here for him, I am here for Loki, my husband. He is the only one I want, the only reason I am here" she replied.

"Do you know where Thor is Daya? We have been meaning to get in contact with him for quite some time" Fury asked, unwilling to give Daya the answers she wanted.

"Yes, Thor is back on Asgard. Where I just came from, but please, is my husband Loki here? On Midgard?" Her pleas seemed to become more desperate by the minute. She just wanted to know if she had fallen where Loki had, to know if he was nearby.

"Miss Daya, I am sorry to inform you that Loki is not here on Midgard. We would have gotten some kind of record of him on this planet by now if he was, at least, we should have" Fury said. Daya's heart sank once and she held back tears with much more difficulty.

"Yeah, besides if your husband was here, being a god and all he would probably be out causing some trouble, and we would be the first one's there to knock him down a peg or two" Stark told her smugly.

She looked up and went to the glass, banging on it forcefully as she glared at Tony Stark. "You don't know my husband, you don't know what he has been through. What we have been through together. Now please" Daya frowned, turning her gaze to Fury once more. "Let me out so I can find my husband, please".

Fury shook his head and shot Daya an apologetic look. "I am sorry Daya but we can't do that just yet. It is our job here at Shield to keep any new possible threat under inspection until we know we can trust them".

Steve frowned at Fury's words. Daya didn't seem like a threat, just a woman searching for her husband. Daya began to cry and fell to the floor, her body suddenly feeling very heavy and tired once more. All she wanted was Loki. She had been so sure that her fall from Asgard would lead her closer to Loki. Away from her imprisonment at Asgard, but she had just fallen into another prison. One in a strange realm with people she had never met before, and the people didn't seem very friendly.

"Come on guys, give her a break. She lost her husband, she just wants him back, she isn't going to hurt anyone" Steve frowned.

"Mr Rogers, my orders stand. Daya is not to leave her cell unless I give permission. I know this isn't an ideal situation for anyone but it's not forever, and we can't just let a goddess run free in the streets of Manhattan. Feel free to keep her company if you want? Nobody will stop you" Fury smirked before walking off, Tony and Bruce followed soon after.

Leaving Steve with Daya alone.

**So a brief chapter ten. Just introducing Daya to the avengers. I know this just a tad rushed,. I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing tonight. I promise tomorrow's chapter will be more substantial, it will feature more conversation between Daya and Steve, plus Loki will also sneak a cheeky appearance. Again, sorry this chapter is a bit late guys, until tomorrow :D **


	11. Of Poison Whispers And Friendly Talks

**11. Poison whispers and friendly talks**

**Ok guys first thing's first, Loki and Daya are NOT going to break up. A couple of people left reviews expressing worry at the thought of a Steve/Daya romance. Let me assure you that although Steve may have a crush on Daya, she is in no way going to betray Loki. However Steve is important to the story, and is currently Daya's only friend there for her right now if you think about it. With Loki's known mischievous and unpredictable ways we obviously knew that there was going to be trouble mixed in with his and Daya's relationship. FEAR NOT their love is strong, and Loki is in this chapter by the way :D I own nothing but Daya, enjoy readers.**

"I'm sorry about your husband Daya. I am sure he will find a way of getting back to you though" Steve told Daya as she still sat on the floor, still hurt from the news Fury had given her, and over the fact this glass room had become her new home.

"No Steve, you don't understand." Daya frowned, looking up at him. "Loki was in such a state when I lost him to the abyss. I have been telling myself for a while that he is fine and that when I meet him again we will be alright and live how we used to, when really I'm worried. I have no idea where he is, what he's thinking, if he's thinking about me or if he's trying to get back to me as much as I am trying to reach him. It is utterly heart-breaking."

Steve scratched his head softly, unsure of what to say himself, he had experienced feelings for Peggy, what everyone was saying was a long time ago, but he had never been head over heels in love with someone. He had certainly never been married; he had never even had a real relationship. He had only heard of that kind of love, where people would die for each other in stories, and so he couldn't begin to understand how Daya was feeling.

"I am so sorry Daya. I know I can't even begin to understand what you're going through, and I don't want to pretend that I do, because I know that's patronising. I have an idea, you tell me your story, and I will tell you mine. I'm told it helps, sometimes just talking, and then hearing someone else's problems takes your mind of your own" Steve said.

Daya gave Steve a small smile and crawled to sit closer to him opposite the glass. She told him of her story with Loki, they're love and first meeting and of Thor, the sibling rivalry, and Loki's reign as king. She finally told him of his fall into the abyss and why she had leapt of the side of the rainbow bridge in hopes to find Loki again. Steve listened well and in turn told Daya of his story. Of hydra and Johann Schmidt, and his friendship with Bucky. The serum that had turned him into the super soldier he was. He even told her about Peggy and how he had fallen into the ice, frozen in it for seventy years.

"Your tale surprises me so Steve. I always thought Midgardians had plain mundane lives but yours is extraordinary. You are very brave, and have faced a lot of troubles. Despite that you carry on. Your bravery reminds me of Loki's" Daya told Steve, smiling at the image of her husband.

Steve grimaced, bowing his head so Daya couldn't see. After all Daya had said about Loki, he wasn't entirely happy about being compared to a guy that seemed as unstable and kind if insane as the famed God of mischief. "Well, as great as it's been to hear your story Daya, I need to leave you to rest. Goddess or not, you still fell from a great height, you need your sleep" Steve smiled at Daya as he stood up. She nodded and grinned at Steve.

"Thank you Steve, it was a pleasure to listen to your tale, and thank you for listening to me too. I have to admit, it has helped, to talk about it" she answered him as he left her to sleep.

Loki watched on through a small all-seeing mirror, a rare piece of magic only a handful of great sorcerers owned. The mirror was not his own, it was magic he had been borrowing since his fall, and everything borrowed, has its price at the end.

"You see, I told you she would move on. Your precious wife, the only good thing in your crumbling existence, and there she is, only a few months after your fall and she is already talking with mortals like they are her new soul mates" a voice told Loki from the dark.

"She hasn't moved on. You forget the only reason she is there is because she fell from Asgard in hopes to find me" Loki answered.

The voice laughed deeply, the laugh echoing around, it was eerie beyond belief, and even Loki shuddered in its wake.

"You really think she cares about you now? She has found new things to play with. The soldier seems quite taken with her, perhaps he will help her along with forgetting all about you".

Loki gritted his teeth. "She can't forget about me, I will find her, and I will kill those avengers for even thinking they can keep her locked away. I'll start by ending that captain, as if he could be worthy of my wife, what a ridiculous notion".

The voice snuck up closer behind Loki, making him shudder harder as it spoke once more.

"Perhaps so. You will get your time to exact your revenge upon the avengers, but only if you do everything I say".

Loki frowned, bitter at the new orders that were being demanded of him.

"I am nobody's slave. I am a former king, the rightful king of Asgard. I take no orders" Loki answered the voice.

"Oh you will, pathetic, fallen king. I'm sure you wouldn't want to see your pretty wife hurt in all this, if you love her, you would do anything to protect her, from me. Even from yourself. You will take the chitauri to Midgard, use the tesseract to allow them access to the weak planet. No doubt the avengers will try to get involved as soon as you steal it. Then you will have the perfect opportunity to see your wife again. You will command and army, you will have power, you will once more be the man your wife deserves. A leader, a strong man, a true God. Besides, you have no choice, unless you want me to find your wife myself and end her life. She may be a goddess, but with my power, she would die as easily as a Midgardian child."

Loki allowed a tear to fall from his eye at the thought of Daya being hurt. Perhaps the voice that sounded in his ears was indeed the voice of reason? If he could take her from the avengers, if he could lead an army and hold the power of the tesseract in his hands, he would be worthy of her once more. It would make all his past mistakes seem so irrelevant, Daya would love him unconditionally once more.

"So" the voice said deeply. "Do we have a deal, Loki Laufeyson?"

"Yes, as long as my wife is not to be harmed, we have a deal" Loki answered.

"Good. Now we must gather our forces, soon it will be time."

As Daya began to fall asleep, she felt the presence of Loki, his whispers in her ear, his body shadowing her own. She writhed about under the covers of the small bed she lay on in her cell.

"Daya my beautiful wife, I miss you so. I am coming for you my love, I will find you, and this time, I will be worthy of you" Loki's voice rang in her ears.

"I love you Loki, I will always wait for you" Daya whispered. Between a strange state of dreaming and being awake she felt his warm breath trail down her ear, to her neck. Her skin tingled pleasantly as she imagined him touching her. She could feel him everywhere, imagining his fingers caressing her soft flesh, his lips over hers.

She awoke suddenly and frowned when she did not see her husband by her side, it was a dream, but it had felt so real. Perhaps it really was a sign from Loki that he was searching for her. She reluctantly closed her eyes, hoping to fall back into the dreamlike state where Loki was with her. To her dismay, she dreamt alone, her mind only filling with the memories she already kept of Loki.

When Daya awoke the next morning, she saw a pile of books and magazines next to her bed.

"Good morning miss Daya. I don't think we met properly. I am Bruce Banner, I'm a doctor. Fury thought you could use some entertainment while you're all cooped up here. I just came to check up on you after the fall you had".

Daya turned to see Bruce enter the cell and kneel by her side at the bed. He handed her some water and checked her forehead to see if she felt feverish.

"I am a goddess, I am virtually unbreakable. I will be perfectly fine once I see Loki again" she frowned, gently brushing off Bruce's attempts to check her over.

"Same here, no matter what they try, I can't be stopped" Bruce smiled slightly.

She stared at him, confused by his words. "You are a Midgardian though. Weak beings" she said.

"Normally, yes we are, but I'm, different. That's an easier way of saying it. There's kind of, two sides to me you could say" Bruce told her.

"Everyone has a dark side Mr Banner. What makes us good or bad people are our ability to recognise it and try to overcome it".

"That's the point, with me, I can't control it exactly. It's not an everyday dark side. I literally change into a monster if I get angry" Bruce replied, glancing over at the pile of books near Daya.

"That's what Loki thinks, but I don't think it's true. Perhaps that's because I love him. I can look past his faults, different appearances should never be mistaken as monstrous. Perhaps all you need is somebody to love you doctor?"

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Maybe I do Miss Daya. However, what I've read about your husband hasn't exactly been good stuff. It seems like he's into causing trouble, he actually seems kind of, mean". Bruce's words earned a glare from Daya. "But then, you know him better than us. You are married to him. You must love him an awful lot, to jump from your home planet with no sure way of knowing where you would end up."

Daya stared of into the distance, a sad smile on her lips. "We mean everything to each other, we would go anywhere for one another".

"Evidently not, because he's not here with you. Sorry, Steve told us. Well, no actually we all heard over the intercom" Bruce said.

Daya looked at him confused again.

"Oh sorry, it's a listening, recording device, so we can hear what you're saying when you're in this cell" he answered her.

"Do you human's not do privacy?" she scoffed.

"Sorry Daya, you're just too interesting for us to miss anything you say" Bruce replied, he smiled in hopes to try and earn a positive response from her.

"Not really" she continued. "Just a woman searching for her husband."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found?"

Daya frowned, she was starting to tire of hearing those words being said to her.

"Don't you think I haven't already thought that? Loki is good, he just, lost his way. I have to be there for him, to show him he isn't alone. He needs to know somebody is there for him, somebody wants him, and loves him. For my own selfish reasons, I cannot live without him either" she said, looking down.

"I guess I understand that Daya. Sorry if I made you feel rough about it, I'll be back to check on you later. If you need anything, just ask" Bruce told her as he stood up to leave.

"Thank you Doctor, I believe I will read something, expand my knowledge on Midgardian culture. Loki was awfully well read, he probably knows all these things already" Daya smiled, picking up a copy of US weekly.

Bruce grinned and went to report back to Fury on Daya's healthy condition.

That afternoon Steve visited the young goddess. "Catching up on your reading?" he asked her as he walked over to the glass.

"Yes, but you humans confuse me so. Your novels are all about undying, everlasting love, like mine and Loki's, but then your magazines about all these people you call celebrities have love that is so far removed from those ideals it makes me sad. They are always divorcing and separating, like marriage means nothing to them. Seventy two days one marriage lasted, seventy two days. Loki and I have held each other for longer than that" Daya frowned.

Steve sincerely hoped her last line was over exaggerated. "Well yeah, I thought the same thing when I first noticed things like that. I guess some people just aren't suited for each other" he shrugged.

"Then why get married? I always thought, when you know you love somebody, nothing can get in your way. You speak vows of eternal love when you get married. If mortals continue to love this way then they should change their vows to until we get bored, or fancy a change. You stay with someone through the hard times when you're married, and you hold on. You don't give up, and you don't let go. You don't stare at the person you love begging you to stay, tell them you love them and then just let go and leave them in the dark alone." Daya grew angrier as she spoke, her voice rising slightly as she continued her rant at Steve.

"We're not talking about the celebrities now are we?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Steve, I know you don't need to get involved with my problems. I just miss him so much" she whispered.

"It's quite alright Daya, I understand. I would miss my wife too, if I had one that is" he smiled at her.

"It's a cruel fate, true love. When you find it, it's the only thing you want to live for and die for, but it can drive you death too, when it gets complicated. Yet still we search for something that can cause us such pain. Goodness, you must think I am insane" she said nervously as she shook her head.

"On a lighter note" she continued. "I skimmed through this book, this twilight book. Steve I am sorry to say, it's very badly written. The characters seem charming and all but the author uses words I am fairly certain do not make any sense in the context they are used in. It isn't a good reflection of human intelligence".

Steve smirked. "I haven't read it, but thanks, now I know which ones to avoid".

"So far I like this one" Daya grinned, picking up a copy of Jane Eyre.

"Yeah, Jane Eyre is a good one. You're a fast reader Daya" Steve smiled.

"Well yes. It was my favourite thing to do before I met Loki" she responded.

"Why did it change?" he asked her, puzzled.

"Well after I met Loki, we found other activities to pass the time with, so I had no time to read anymore. I was always with Loki" she smirked.

Steve blushed, understanding her reference.

"Oh, I'm sorry Steve, I didn't mean to offend you. "

"That's ok. I have been asleep for a while. Society has just changed, I need to get used to people talking about that stuff more. I'll leave you to read some more".

Daya moved closer to the glass. "May I ask a favour?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course. Anything?"

"In Asgard, after Loki fell. I used to watch the stars every night, to see if Loki could send me a sign. To let me know where he is. If it isn't too much trouble, could I perhaps, watch the stars one evening? Just once, just to check?"

Steve paused. "I'll see what I can do Daya".

She grinned from ear to ear, eager at the idea of finding out where Loki may have been.

**So, that was chapter eleven. Hope you guys enjoyed it, Loki will return soon, don't worry. There will be a flashback in the next chapter, so more Loki feels for you guys. Before the twilight fans go mad on me, I thought it would just be a little funny to rip into it a little. I used to love those books, but if I'm honest, on closer inspection, it is badly written. I hope you guys got the Kim Kardashian reference as well, teehee, ah those useless celebrities make me laugh. I wonder who "the voice" that threatened Loki was hmm? :D you guys probably have a clear idea as to who it is already but maybe one day Loki will spill the beans. At least you can see why Loki needs to obey his orders though, he just wants Daya to be safe, cos he's such a good husband deep down. Anyway, thanks again to all of you who have reviewed, favourited or followed my story. I seriously love you guys and am so glad some of you love the story so. I hope I continue to write good material for you. Until next time, enjoy :D**


	12. I Need A Friend Tonight

**12. I need a friend tonight**

**Hello readers, I hope you are all well. If there are any WWE fans out there, did you guys check out the epicness that was the 1000****th**** episode? Wow it was good. Anyway, the title of the chapter was inspired by the song "I need a friend tonight" by Charlie Simpson. For any old school pop fans out there, he was a singer in busted but his solo album is AMAZING! The track is great, but the whole album is great, so check it out if you want. This chapter involves a flashback about Loki and Daya, (I warn you, there's a lemon) and a sweet little scene between her and Steve. Don't worry all you diehard Loki fans, Daya isn't gonna have sexytimes with the lovely captain. Once more I own nothing but Daya, and the little legend that she tells Steve in this chapter, enjoy.**

Daya was finishing reading Jane Eyre when the last chapter, the reunion of the lovers, made her think back to her marriage to Loki.

Daya shook with anticipation and worry as Loki got ready in the chambers. He faced her as he adjusted his armour.

"Relax my love, everything will be ok. I wasn't joking when I said that I would marry you with or without my father's blessing. Now, let us go, and seal our destiny" Loki told her, taking her shaking hand in his own. He led her to Odin's throne room, where the All father and Frigga sat eating breakfast.

Daya stood sheepishly by Loki's side as they walked to the king and queen.

"Ah Loki my son, and Lady Daya. What a surprise it is to see you two together" Odin said. His voice filled with sarcasm.

"Yes, well ah, father, mother. Lady Daya and I have some news. As you may have noticed, Daya and I have been spending more time together than you originally foresaw us too. We really must be honest with you both" Loki addressed Odin and Frigga confidently.

Frigga smiled knowingly at Odin as he turned to face Loki properly. "Then speak my son" he smiled. "Tell us of your honest news".

Daya's heart felt like it was beating in her throat, it was so powerful. She felt ill, and squeezed Loki's hand tight.

"Daya and I, well, we, fell in love. We fell in love from the moment we met and we have come here today, to request your approval of our union. We want to marry and would love to have both your blessings" Loki said quickly. He said it confidently, but the words stumbled out of his mouth quickly, as if he thought the faster he said it, the more likely it would be that Odin and Frigga would accept their relationship.

"Is this true Lady Daya? You love my son Loki?" Odin's intense gaze passed to the young goddess. Daya stepped forward.

"Yes sir. I love Loki with all my heart and I feel as if it would be cruel to marry Thor when my heart belongs to his brother. I am so very sorry if I have offended you by disobeying your orders and turning down your original plans for myself and Thor but know that I really do love Loki" Daya stuttered.

There was a long and very awkward pause until finally Odin stood up. The expression on his face did not give much away, he seemed neither angry nor pleased. Daya felt so nervous she leant against Loki, terrified that any minute her legs would give way under her.

Odin stepped forward and finally, a smile broke across his face.

"We knew son. We knew as soon as we saw you staring at Daya at the feast the day she arrived. We are very pleased that not only a union between our two families can come from this, but also true love. It is a beautiful thing for parents to witness their own child find real happiness with someone they want to spend the rest of their life with. You have our blessings, both of us" Odin grinned.

Loki turned to Daya and hoisted her up, pulling her into a lasting hug. She closed her eyes as she rest her head on Loki's shoulder, taking in the realisation that her and Loki were finally free to be married. He finally placed her down and held her out at arm's length.

"Now that we have my parents blessing there is something I need to ask you, formally, and like a real gentleman" Loki smiled to her before getting down on one knee. He pulled out a small green velvet box. Daya's eyes sparkled as she shook with excitement, knowing what was about to be asked of her.

Loki opened the box to reveal a perfectly sized silver, diamond ring. It was not too small but it was delicate, and tasteful. He had made the perfect choice. Even if he had the wealth to afford a huge diamond for her, he had gone for a more a suitable ring choice, Daya's hands were far too small to carry around a huge diamond that would blind anyone that saw it.

"Daya, my most gracious love. Will you do me the greatest honour, of becoming my wife?"

Daya began to cry with happiness. She nodded furiously, the words unable to express them.

"Yes, of course I will" she answered.

Loki grinned and placed the ring on her finger slowly before standing up and planting a gentle kiss on Daya's lips.

"Joyous day. We are so very happy for you both, and I am very sorry to have to spoil your fun, but perhaps it is wise if you told this news to Thor yourselves?" Odin said as he clapped the newly engaged couple.

"Yes, of course, it seems only fair that we do just that. Well, I suppose we should do it right away, so that we have the rest of the day to plan our wedding. If that suits you Daya? I would prefer to make you mine as soon as possible?" Loki asked, turning to his fiancé again.

"Yes, I agree. Thank you so very much your majesties. I hope only to please you as a daughter in law" Daya grinned. The King and queen smiled at them before Loki took Daya's hand and led her outside the throne room.

"Thor will most likely be in the training grounds outside. Are you ready to tell him now, or do you want to wait a while longer?" Loki asked her.

"No, let's go now. I want to get it over with so I can spend more time fawning over my darling new fiancé. Did you hear that? How odd it sounds, but wonderful at the same time. I'm going to say it again, my fiancé. Fiancé, fiancé, fiancé, you see, wonderful" Daya beamed up at him. Loki stoked his fiancé's cheek softly, loving that she was as excited about their engagement as he was and together they walked to the training crowds.

As Loki guessed, Thor was there, hitting a training dummy mercilessly with an axe. "Brother, there you are, I was starting to worry about you, I haven't seen you properly for a few days. Oh, good afternoon Lady Daya. I hope you are well" Thor said loudly as they walked over to him.

Daya thought that perhaps their timing wasn't well thought out, Thor looked rather frightening with an axe in his hand.

"Good afternoon to you brother. Lady Daya and I have some news" Loki said.

Thor dropped the axe and wiped his brow before resting his hands on his hips, waiting for Loki to tell him the news.

"We know that the idea of marriage is not one that has ever sat well with you. Therefore, you will be pleased to know that Daya and I are in love, and we just got engaged".

Thor raised his eyebrow, and then let out a loud, booming laugh. "That I was not expecting, and although I am sad that I do not please you Daya, and you wouldn't choose me as your husband, I am happy for you both. In truth, I have noticed a change in you Loki and anyone who has made my brother so very happy deserves my respect. So thank you Lady Daya" Thor smiled before kissing Daya's hand gently.

"As if you would ever enjoy being married Thor. I have done you both a favour, and I could never watch poor Daya married to an oaf like you" Loki teased Thor as he hit him playfully.

"How very rude of you. I am sure I could have made the lady very happy" Thor winked at Daya.

"As perfectly delightful as that indeed sounds, I am glad Loki is to be my husband, seeing as I have noticed your true love seems to be the battlefield Thor" Daya smiled.

Back in their chambers, Daya stood on the balcony, dreaming of wedding plans. Loki stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, running his hands along her stomach and hips gently. He moved her hair to one side gently and kissed her neck, nipping at it seductively.

"Are you happy now my sweet?" He asked, his smooth whispers flooding her ear.

"You could never know how much. I cannot believe how perfectly accepting all your family was of our union. The people of Vanaheim would never be so accepting".

Loki smiled and kissed her earlobe. "Well, my parents have always been very accepting. Especially my mother, in-fact I suspect it was her who told Odin her suspicions of us. If it's alright with you, I want to set the wedding date now".

Daya turned to face him. "Yes, when were you thinking?"

"A week tomorrow. I just want you to be mine now, all mine. If that's ok with you?" Loki looked at her with such a sweet face, it would be impossible for anyone to deny him.

"A week. Well that doesn't leave much time to plan. You know what, I agree. I don't even want a big wedding, I just want you Loki" she replied.

"Well unfortunately, a small wedding is not a luxury we get to experience, being a prince and soon to be princess. Do you have any ideas as to what you want for it?"

"A white dress, understated, lilies, and you, at the end of the aisle, waiting for me at the altar. That's all I want" She told him.

He descended his lips upon hers, pulling into a lengthy kiss. She responded by jumping up to place her legs around his waist and he went back inside the chambers, moving onto the bed. As he lay he went to roll her under him but she paused, still straddling his lap.

"No, not this time. I want to try something I've never done before" she whispered, moving in for another kiss. She moved to kiss his neck, running her tongue along his jawline, and down his throat, to his collarbone. She grinned as she felt a part of him harden beneath her, pushing against her thigh. She grinded up against him, teasing him further, he moaned quietly.

She moved further down and began to undress him, pushing his pants down to reveal his hardened member. He stared down at her, his mouth agape slightly as he waited patiently. As Daya took the very tip of him into her mouth, kissing it gently, Loki rolled his head back, releasing another strained moan. She ran her tongue along the underside of him painfully slowly. He gripped her hair, running his hands through it slowly. She took more of him into her mouth, sucking him, enjoying being the one in charge of his pleasure. She continued her actions, rubbing her tongue along his shaft until finally he found his release, spilling his seed into her mouth. She swallowed it all, mostly in shock and then looked up at Loki. He smiled down at her, excited by her eagerness to please him and pulled her back to face him.

"My goodness, I wasn't expecting you to perform that act so early on in our relationship my darling" he said, still catching his breath.

"Did I please you?" she asked, smiling cheekily at him.

"Very much so my darling one. I think I would like you all, if you catch my drift" Loki said moving to lay on her again. He entered her quickly placing his arms either side of her head, holding himself up as he pushed into her. Unlike the first time they had made love Daya was much more confident, she met his thrusts with her own gentle ones. "Slow down Loki, we are not going anywhere" she whispered. She ran her hands across his chest and reached up to kiss him again.

Loki moved his hand to angle her leg differently, moving one leg up and the other to wrap around his waist. The new position seemed to please Daya sufficiently as she began to moan loudly and faster than before. She placed her hands on Loki's shoulders, steadying herself, as she desperately tried to stop herself from experiencing her release so fast.

"It's alright my darling, let go, let go if you feel it" Loki said, his own voice rasping as he drew closer to the edge as well. Only a minute more passed until they both found their release, Loki collapsed next to her, grinning as he held Daya close.

"You are a fast learner Daya I will give you that".

She smirked, pleased that Loki thought so and moved to rest her head on his chest.

Steve snuck over to Daya's cell at around midnight, when he had been assigned to watch Daya over the monitors from the cameras placed within the cell.

"Hey, you still want to look at the stars?"

Daya switched her gaze from the book she was reading to face Steve and stood up when she saw the smile on his face.

"Yes, of course".

"Alright, but you gotta promise me that you won't try to escape?"

She shook her head. "You are already too kind allowing me this, I promise you Steve I would not betray your trust like that and try to escape. You have my word" she replied as Steve took out the key card to Daya's cell.

He opened it and allowed Daya to step outside. "Ok" he said quietly. "Come with me".

He led her to a small observatory in the helicarrier. Part of the roof was made of glass and Steve closed the door behind Daya, locking it to ensure they weren't disturbed.

She looked up through the glass and frowned. "So few. So few stars in your skies, how do you cope?"

Steve stood next to her, staring at the same spot she was.

"What, so I'm guessing Asgard has more stars?"

"Oh yes, thousands, all different colours, some close enough to touch it seems. And shooting stars pass you at sunset and the other realms orbit in the distance. That's why I used to watch them, to see if Loki would send me a sign from one of the realms he may have landed on" Daya told him as she carried on staring at what she saw as an empty sky.

"No such luck then? I mean, finding a sign from him?"

She shook her head solemnly.

"Well, I brought something that might cheer you up. Chips ahoy! Stark gave me some a couple of days ago and they have kind of turned into an addiction. They are the best mortal food a beautiful goddess like you could ask for" Steve grinned, holding out the box of cookies for Daya.

She took one, staring at it before taking a bite. "They are good, thank you" she said.

He smiled as he ate one himself.

"Want to take a closer look at the stars?" Daya asked, pointing at the roof.

"We can't breathe out there I don't think?"

"I'm the goddess of compassion. I use magic to protect others. I will give us air" she smiled. He led her to the ladder that could lead them up to the roof. She turned before climbing it, taking his hand.

"As long as you're touching me, I can give you air" she told him. He blushed, it had been so long since he had felt a woman's touch, technically, anyway. Even though he had kissed Peggy, he still felt very nervous around women.

She opened the latch to the door leading to the roof and climbed up, Steve held her hand, literally for dear life. On the roof Daya brought him to her knees with her. "Lie with me, to look at the stars with me".

He did so, laying by her side, their shoulders touching as he did so.

"Thank you Steve, for this. For being a friend to me when I had no other" she told him, still looking up at the stars to try and see Loki.

"It's been a pleasure, you have been as much a comfort to me as I have been to you. Heck I feel as new to this world as you do. Perhaps we just needed each other at exactly the right time right?"

Daya smiled at his words, remembering Loki had said something very similar to that the day she told him of her tragic past.

"So tell me about the stars then? Got any different names or origins in Asgard?" Steve asked.

She pointed at the North Star. "Yes, this one, I believe Midgardians call it the North Star yes? That one is even visible to us in Asgard. We have an old legend for it. We believe the star is called Minneanea, and it was once a beautiful mortal girl, one that the spirit of the sea fell deeply in love with.

The sea was so distraught when he realised she, like all mortals she would soon be withered by old age and sickness and could never be with him entirely because she needed air to survive. So the sea turned her into a star, so she would remain constant forever more, and so he could gaze upon her beauty every night. Because the sea is always directly opposite the skies. It is said that as long as Minneanea remains in the sky, love will always be the strongest power ever present in all the realms".

Steve smiled at Daya's story of the star. "That's, well that's a beautiful story, but what about Mimneo, what about her?"

Daya chuckled. "Minneanea, it's pronounced Min-nin-neya. What about her?"

"Well, did she mind? Being turned into a star? Didn't seem like she had much choice in the matter" Steve asked her.

"It was considered an honour, to be loved by a force of nature itself. Besides, being a star, never growing old, being looked at and admired by thousands of others, every night. That doesn't seem so bad, do mortals not desire immortality?"

Steve shrugged. "And you, you don't see the benefit in that yourself?"

Daya looked down. "I do not believe any life is worth living if you cannot be with the one you love. It was Minneanea's gift and her curse, her gaze was permanently fixed on her true love, but she could never be with him, truly. She could never touch him, or hold him, she couldn't even speak to tell him she loved him. I always thought it seemed a little cruel if I'm honest" she answered.

Steve frowned, starting to sympathise with Minneanea, knowing what it was like to look at the one you desired, but never have them. He stared at Daya as she looked on for her husband, knowing she would never see another but him.

"So, do you Midgardians have any old legends?" Daya asked, pulling Steve out of his sad thoughts.

"Um, not really American ones as such. There is one British one I remember, Saint George and the Dragon. You know the one where the guy kills the dragon for the woman he loves?"

Daya laughed. "That's silly, Midgard has never had dragons, and Asgard only has very few left over".

Steve stared at her wide eyed. "Dragons are real?"

She stared back at him. "Why yes, of course. Where did you think the legends came from? There must have been an Asgardian that allowed a Midgardian on our planet. That explains how Midgard knew about them".

"If it's not a personal question, how old are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I believe I am around three hundred and thirty five, I'm quite young" she replied very calmly.

Steve giggled "Yeah, that's totally young, I mean, you're like, barely out of diapers. You look good, for three hundred and thirty five, I mean I was going to say you looked about two hundred and ninety" Steve joked.

Daya understood his references and hit his chest playfully.

"At least I am experienced. In more ways than one, virgin" she smirked.

"Oh, oh I see, you wanna play that card, you wanna go there, really?" Steve grinned and sat up. She moved his hands closer to her.

"Steve, Steve wait, no, what are you doing, no, don't even think about it, no!" Daya smiled as Steve brought his hands down to tickle her mercilessly. She laughed uncontrollably as he tickled her, trying to get him back and soon learning he wasn't ticklish himself. Eventually he gave up and resumed his place by her side.

"I will find your weakness Captain Rogers, believe me" she joked.

"Make your move goddess, make your move" he smirked.

They continued to talk into the early hours of the morning, until finally Daya fell asleep with her head leaning against Steve's shoulder. He hoisted her up into his arms and placed her back in her cell before anyone could know she had been gone. Steve smiled as he left her to sleep, hoping he had made a friend he could finally keep forever.

**Aww, how sweet. So that was chapter twelve, plenty of Loki and plenty of the adorable sweet Steve and Daya friendship. I found another song for the playlist, its blue jeans by Lana Del Rey. It sounds like it wouldn't appeal but the lines "I will love you til the end of time" and "I would wait a million years, promise to remember that your mine" pretty much just sums Daya and Loki up, and certainly speaks volumes for what Loki probably has to say to Daya after watching her's and Steve's friendship develop. Anyway, thanks again for all your support, until next time :D**


	13. Painful Memories

**13. Painful Memories**

**Hey guys, this chapter also involves a flashback with plenty of Loki/Daya angst, those poor separated lovers. However, you will be pleased to know Loki will be returning to Daya VERY soon, but as you know from the avengers, he may not seem entirely the same as Daya remembers him. I hope you guys enjoy it. I own nothing but Daya **

Steve sat talking to Daya as she sketched patiently in her cell.

"So, I was thinking about the things you told me, last night. You said you were three hundred and thirty five right? But you have only been with Loki for the past six years. Which means that you must have been a virgin for a very long time" he asked her, batting his eyelashes at her innocently so she didn't take too much offence.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she paused in her drawing. "Steve Rogers, for a captain that is known for his manners around ladies, you ask awfully personal questions".

"I'm sorry. If it's any consolation I only ask my favourite people questions that personal" he smiled.

Daya placed a hand on her heart and swooned sarcastically. "You flatter me so Captain Rogers, and in answer to your question, yes I was a virgin for a long time. Asgardian maidens are different from yours though. We don't feel the urge, so to speak, to lie with another as much until we find the person we love. Unless you're a woman at court there for entertainment, then your fair game. Thor for example was far more interested in those women than he ever was with finding a wife" Daya told him. Her bright expression falling a little at the mention of Thor.

"You don't like him at all do you? Your brother in law?"

Daya continued to draw. "I didn't used to mind him, but he made too many mistakes after a while, and after he stopped me from finding Loki, I don't think I could ever find it in my heart to forgive him".

She held out the drawing for Steve. He took it and studied it for a moment before frowning.

"Is this Loki?" he asked, looking at Daya's impressive drawing. He saw Loki's raven black hair and expressive eyes, his thin lips and sharp cheekbones and frowned deeper. "He looks nothing like me" Steve thought. "No wonder Daya isn't into me that way. I'm the all American poster boy and he's the sturdy, British looking, bright eyed, dark haired God. We couldn't be further apart."

Fury interrupted the friend's time together.

"Good morning Captain Rogers, Lady Daya. Don't think I didn't spot your little Midnight rendezvous on the roof last night. The good news is, Daya you showed us we can trust you.

Therefore as long as you're with someone on board, feel free to walk around the helicarrier. You should know that there is a small helicopter touching down in New York tonight for some supplies. I thought it might be a good idea for you two to spend the evening on land, see New York, seeing as you will be the only two on board that aren't already tired of the damn city.

The bad news is Daya, you are still not allowed to go wondering of in search of your husband. Captain Rogers, I am leaving you in charge, I need to go, elsewhere for a couple of days, keep everything in order".

Steve saluted Agent Fury and smiled over at Daya who seemed none the wiser.

"Well that's good news if ever I heard it. I can show you my city. Well, it was my city, god only knows what it's like now" Steve told Daya.

She grinned, excited herself to see more of Midgardians culture. Steve allowed Daya out of the cell and she stretched out.

"You know, you can't go to New York wearing those robes. I think you will get heckled at in every street if you wear those. I think there is one of those walk-in closets somewhere on this thing. Let's go find it" Steve said, showing her around the helicarrier until they finally came across the closet.

"Ok, so you go in there, pick something out and I will wait out here, take all the time you need" Steve told her as he opened the door for her. She walked in and closed the door behind her and immediately began looking through the women's clothing. Midgardian attire for women was so very different from Asgardians. Their dresses were short, made from fabric that looked very cheap. Daya decided to play it safe and looked for a dress more down to earth. As she looked she found a long white, plain dress that reminded her of the day before her and Loki's wedding, a particularly painful memory for her.

Loki approached the physicians outside of their chambers, his face full of worry.

"Prince Loki. Our inspection was very thorough, your fiancé, she cannot bear children. She cannot conceive at all. I am sorry" the physician told him.

Loki raised his hands in protest. "I know, Odin told me after you informed him of the news. I do not care, I need to see her, now. Get out of my way" Loki said sternly before opening the doors. He locked them behind him and frowned when he saw Daya. She was lying on the bed, her face down on the pillows. He could hear from where he was standing, she was crying.

He walked over to her slowly and sat by her side, rubbing a hand over her back gently.

"I am so sorry Daya. I truly am" Loki whispered. He bent to kiss the back of her head. She cried harder and Loki moved her hair to one side, seeing the tears falling from her eyes.

"No, I am sorry. I can't give you what you need as future ruler. I can't give you heirs. You can't marry me, I will hold you back. Without heirs, people will look to Thor as ruler more than you. I love you but you need better" Daya sobbed.

Loki lay next to her, pushing himself up on one elbow, still stroking her back with the other hand.

"I don't care about all that. I spoke to my father already, he said as long as I am comfortable with the situation, I still have the right to marry you".

Daya wiped her eyes and turned over on her back, Loki held his arms out for her and she cuddled up to him.

"But you need heirs to be king, especially if you're the youngest son. You need sons, you need children to carry on your line. Any normal man would want children, let alone a king. Loki I love you enough to walk away, so that you may have what you deserve, reign as king" Daya cried.

"Do you want to walk away?" Loki asked, looking at her questioningly.

"No, no, no not at all. It will kill me to do it but, I love you so much that I want to see you rule, I want to see you achieve everything you have ever wanted" Daya told him.

Loki sighed, and kissed her forehead softly. "Let me tell you something, something you need to hear so very desperately. I want you, nothing more. I don't care about pleasing my family, or Asgard, or becoming king. I just want you. I have made my choice, and it is you. Now, if you made your choice, and you choose me as well, you will walk down that aisle tomorrow and marry me. We will grow together, as one, we will have everything we ever wanted, and it will be with you and I remaining exactly how you are now, no changes, no exceptions. Just you and I" Loki said rather forcefully.

Daya looked at him, eyes wide and soul bared. "Yes, I want you Loki, only you, and I am sorry I cannot be perfect for you, because you need perfect, you deserve it".

Loki smiled and kissed her softly. "I found perfect the day I met you. I love you. I love all of you, your eyes, your smile, your hair, your personality and your very soul. I love your body, including your stomach" Loki grinned as he ran his hand over her tummy gently. "I love it and not what can or cannot grow underneath it. I love you, and not an unborn child that we don't even know. So again, I tell you, I choose you".

"Oh Loki I do choose you. I was only worried you might not have wanted me, after learning such horrible news. Will this make you unfaithful to me? Will you look to have children with others if you cannot have them with me?" Daya suddenly looked so very fearful of the future.

Loki shook his head and exhaled deeply. "Do you not trust me at all? Of course I will remain loyal to you. I know that there are so many tales of god's that have thousands of children all over the realms but, there are no men like me, and I would not be so foolish as to treat a woman as gracious as you so badly. You have my promise my love, and I will make that promise known to everyone when we marry tomorrow".

Daya could scarcely believe her luck, how could she have stumbled upon such a wonderful man, and such a wonderful love, she would never have believed, Loki felt exactly the same way.

Daya wiped away a tear as she continued her search for the perfect outfit. The memories just made her miss Loki more, she remembered him for all the perfect things he had done, for how perfect he really was deep down. All those good things must have counted for something, they erased his mistakes, he deserved another chance, and he always had. Why didn't everyone else see that? Was it just because they couldn't see him in the same light she did, because Loki would never be to anyone else, what he was to her?

Daya finally found a dress she thought was the right choice. It was vintage, a floral sleeveless, knee length dress. It was light blue, like the colour of her eyes and the flowers were white and very pale pink. She found some plain white pumps to wear on her feet. Daya usually wore her long wavy blonde hair down, but she had noticed some of the Shield workers wearing their hair up. She found a white ribbon and used it to tie her hair up in a ponytail before putting some cherry red lipstick on. Daya never wore much make-up, Loki had always told her she never needed it, and the Midgardians seemed to wear very bold, bright colours, Daya held back from piling the make-up. Not wanting to attempt to put it on and end up resembling a clown.

As she stepped outside, Steve took a deep breath in.

"Wow, Daya, you look so beautiful. Really, you do. Fury said we could leave now if we wanted? If you're ready?" Steve asked her, taking the sight of her all in.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm ready, let's go" She grinned back at him. They made their way to the helicopter in the loading docks and Daya stared at it, her lips pursing.

"That can fly? It looks so unstable? It's making an awful lot of noise that does not sound healthy Steve" Daya shouted above the sound of the propellers.

"It's ok, I've seen worse, I'll take care of you, don't worry" Steve smiled, taking her hand as he helped her into the helicopter.

It didn't take long for them to reach the ground down in New York, but Daya's hair had taken a turn for the worst, even with it up it had turned rather frizzy from being swept up by the winds caused by the turning propellers. She decided to take it out of the ribbon and work the whole "windswept and interesting" look.

Steve led her out to a less crowded street as they walked Daya spotted a man with a small dog, it looked like a pug puppy. Daya ran to the dog with Steve close behind.

"Oh, I've heard of these, are these called dogs? They are very cute" Daya asked Steve as she bent down to stroke the dog. The owner had overheard Daya and looked at Steve with a very confused expression on his face.

"Sorry about this, she has lived a very sheltered life sadly, she just came out of an insane asylum actually. She's perfectly harmless, just a little cuckoo. Um, yes that's a dog Daya. It's called a pug, now let's leave the nice man alone" Steve said. He helped her up and they walked on. As they walked and talked, Steve stopped to get them some food, picking up two hot dogs. He handed Daya one and she laughed at it.

"These look very odd? You eat them? What are they called?"

Steve swallowed a bite and stopped a bit of mustard from falling onto his checked shirt. "It's called a hot dog, some things never change. These were my favourite things growing up" he answered.

Daya almost dropped her hot dog in surprise and gasped suddenly. "A hot dog? You mean we are eating the same creature we just saw? That's awful" she frowned.

Steve laughed. "No, no, they are just called hot dogs. It's not the meat of a dog, its pork. I don't know why they call them hot dogs but believe me they are not real dogs".

Daya laughed along with him before biting into her hot dog. A bit of tomato sauce stained the corner of her mouth and Steve reached over and wiped it off gently.

"Want to check out Rockefeller plaza?"

Daya, not knowing what anything was in New York just nodded in agreement. Steve took her to the famous landmark and she stared at the couples down below skating in the ice ring. One elderly couple caught her eye particularly. She turned to Steve. "Isn't that lovely, they no longer have their looks to spur their love on but still they stay with each other, and are probably just as happy as they were the day they married."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, that's adorable. It seems so rare in this new Midgard though, love doesn't seem to last".

"You should come to Asgard when Loki and I return. You would find lasting love there" Daya answered him. She shivered and Steve took his brown leather jacket off straight away and placed it around Daya's shoulders.

"Thank you very much" she smiled.

"I don't think it would be fair for me to go to Asgard. I would have to see you and Loki together all the time." Daya turned to question Steve on what he had just said but he spoke again before she had the chance. "I mean, if I fell in love with a girl there. I would die so young, and she would carry on, all lonely, without me".

Daya shrugged. "When you find love, you don't think about those things, if the love is that strong, it just engulfs you entirely, and logic no longer matters".

Steve took her hand. "Come on, let's go skate".

Daya laughed as he led her down to the skating ring and they quickly put ice skating boots on.

Steve helped her to the ring and held her hands as she stumbled around the ring clumsily.

"Steve, I am awful at this, it's embarrassing" she laughed.

"Nah, you have never done it before, you will be fine. Here, I used to do this with my friends when I was a kid. Hold on to my waist and I'll skate, I will just drag you along" Steve told her. She did so and Steve sped off on the ring with Daya dragging along. They carried on, skating, laughing, and talking as someone watched on from far away.

"You see, she has already grown accustomed to living without you Loki. She doesn't care about you, she has forgotten all about you".

A tear ran from Loki's face, he no longer tried to hide them. "No, she hasn't. You saw her talking about me Rogers the other night. She was crying earlier, and she, she can't have forgotten about me so easily" he argued.

"Give it a few more months and she won't even register your name anymore. You need to focus on the task at hand. We move in now to gather the tesseract, then you will destroy the avengers before they can get in the way of any of my, I mean, our plans" the same voice that had haunted Loki for so many months now spoke.

"I only care about getting Daya back. I will do what you say, but only because I need her back" Loki frowned.

"Fine, get your careless wife back if you so wish, but do what I have ordered you to. Believe me when I say that if you fail your task, the only time you will get to see Daya again, is in a stone cold tomb".

Loki nodded. "Fine, but let us go now, and start this, I want to hold her in my arms once more, and remind her who is her husband. If that captain gets in my way, I will kill him in-front of her myself".

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed chapter 13, just to let you know that guess who will be returning in either the next chapter or the one after that, it depends how much the next chapter covers :D I know you are all just itching to have Loki back, fear not, I will deliver. I wanted to create some demand with Loki, which is why he has been so absent. All these chapters also explain why Loki was so angry in the avengers, because he has missed Daya so much, and wants those avengers out of his way. Until next time readers :D 3**


	14. Reunited Once More

**14. Reunited once more**

**Hello beauties, thank you so much for your reviews and support for this story, to those regular reviewers (you know who you are) big hugs to you all. So here is the chapter you have all been waiting for, the return of our dearest Loki. Woohoo! I will warn you, his return isn't until later on in the chapter and I will still be putting flashbacks in the story. I believe that the flashbacks kind of help explain the dynamics of Loki and Daya's relationship. I own nothing but Daya so without further ado, chapter fourteen.**

Daya had developed a routine of having breakfast with Steve in her cell but since Fury said that Daya was allowed out, they had gone to the dining hall on the helicarrier. Steve tucked into a full plate of scrambled eggs and bacon while Daya stuck to a bowl of fruit. She wasn't against the Midgardian food she had tried so far, and had enjoyed the hot dogs her and Steve had eaten down in New York but she still preferred simpler foods.

"So, what if anything was to happen to Loki? Or what if he stopped loving you? Would you ever be able to move on? Asgardians just seems so different with its expectations of love so I was just curious" Steve asked.

Daya threw a grape at him playfully and he giggled. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want" he grinned.

"I will put it down to your curiosity for Asgardian culture, rather than just mine and Loki's relationship. Asgardians believe in legends, and legends say that when two souls really love each other they truly become one. Meaning that if Loki were to die, though near impossible that may be, there is a good chance I would fall into a coma like state. That could last forever, but if Loki really was to cease loving me, I suppose, it is possible for me to move on. I doubt I'd want to but I guess it's possible" Daya frowned. She had never thought about it before, and as her mind dwelled on the matter she filled with despair and tried to remind herself she wasn't going to be without Loki. He would find her soon.

Tony walked in on them having breakfast with something hidden behind his back and sat down next to Steve.

"Hey, I made a little present for you, in honour of your nickname, I thought it might cheer you up cos you always seem a little angst ridden" he said to Steve.

Steve turned to see what Tony was talking about and Stark pulled out from behind his back, a captain America action figure cemented in a lollypop. "There you go Popsicle, enjoy it. I think its lemonade flavour".

Daya couldn't hold back a small laugh but quickly covered her mouth with her hand, feeling ashamed that she had laughed at Steve's expense.

"You think that's funny Stark? Making fun of the accident that led to me leaving behind everything I ever knew?" Steve seemed pretty angry.

"Chill out popsicle, it was just a joke" Stark smirked as Daya took hold of the action figure in ice and began to lick it, trying to break the tension. Steve smiled at her and then turned away suddenly, filling with embarrassment when he realised the sight of Daya licking the ice of him as an action figure was actually a huge turn on.

"You Midgardians do come up with the strangest inventions, like those IPods, why do you need them? Just listen to live music" Daya said as she bit the ice off the doll.

"No, as good as live music is it isn't practical. Please tell me they have real music in Asgard?" Tony asked.

"We have a lot of opera and orchestral music. That's all we need, why?"

Stark lowered his head in his hands and groaned. "No that's all wrong, so have you never heard of the classics? ACDC, Aerosmith, Iron Maiden? What not even some of the chart stuff? Lady gaga?" Tony asked her seriously.

"I met a lady Gadya once in Asgard. I didn't care for her, she was ever so dull" Daya replied.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well, you and Popsicle are in need of an education, and I, my friends am the expert when it comes to good music".

That morning tony spent with Daya and Steve playing them music. He started by playing "edge of glory" by Lady Gaga, just to warm Daya up to the new and unfamiliar music. Daya couldn't help but tap her fingers to the beat. "She is very talented. This music, it's very different from the music we have in Asgard, but it's not bad".

Tony began to play some Iron maiden and Daya quickly covered her ears as Tony turned it up. Steve signalled Tony to turn it down but Stark ignored them, miming along to the words. "It's very loud, I really am not used to this kind of music." Steve nodded. "I'm not either, hold on, I'll save us both" he said before grabbing the controls off Tony and turning it down.

"Hey, hey never turn down a classic when it's really getting good" Tony frowned.

By Mid-morning Daya had grown attached to the music of Aerosmith and Lana Del Rey in particular. She felt a little emotional at the song "Without you". As the words "I'm nothing without you" sounded, she thought of Loki. Steve noticed her looking rather sullen and pulled her into a slow dance, holding her at arm's length, Daya placed a hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes, listening to the lyrics as she spun around.

"_Hello, hello, can you hear me_

_I can be your china doll, _

_If you like to see me fall, _

_Your love is deadly_

_Tell me life is beautiful, they think I have it all._

_I'm nothing, without you. Nothing, without you."_

Bruce walked in to see Tony watching on in minor disgust as Steve and Daya danced together.

Tony turned to Bruce. "Banner, I played her all the classics and her favourites are still Lana Del Rey and, well ok Aerosmith which I guess is fair enough. They turned Iron Maiden off for god's sake".

Bruce grinned. "Give her a break Stark, it's her first day listening to our music, she will learn".

Tony shrugged it off. "I guess so. See isn't this more fun than spending time with your Victorian style husband?"

Daya suddenly saw it all as too much and ran off, trying to hide her tears. Steve looked at Tony. "Well done Stark, yet another one of your bad jokes ended badly for someone else. Have you tried keeping your mouth shut for once?" Steve ran off after Daya. She had gone back to her cell and tried to wipe her tears away, but more fell mercilessly down her face.

"Daya, are you ok? Don't worry about Stark, he's an idiot most of the time. It's ok" Steve told her as he entered the cell and sat by her side.

"It's not just that Steve. I feel guilty, guilty all the time. I sometimes feel happy, when I spend time with you and I feel bad for it. I don't know where my own husband is, and then here I am with you, laughing away half the time as if nothing is wrong. I miss him so much, I dream about him every night and have night terrors when I remember I'm not by his side, but I am just acting like nothing is wrong. Why is it all so messed up Steve? Why did it have to go so wrong?"

Steve rubbed her shoulder gently and pondered Daya's questions himself. "I don't know Daya. The world works strangely. You shouldn't feel guilty about occasionally letting yourself have fun. It's been a few months now, and you have had no signs of Loki. You are just adjusting, it's what people do, it's what we do when we move, when we meet people, when we fall in love or experience a loss, and when we can't be with the ones we love. We just, adjust".

Daya frowned and shook her head. "That's the problem Steve, I don't want to adjust, if I can't be with him, I don't want to be anything, I don't want anything, I just want him". Daya moved to wrap her arms around Steve's neck and hugged him tightly.

Bruce walked in. "Sorry about Tony Daya, and sorry about this but Steve, Fury is back, and he needs to talk to us, now. Without Daya there".

Daya pulled away from Steve and signalled to him it was ok for him to leave. She spend the next ten minutes thinking about what her next realistic plan of action for getting to Loki would be until Steve walked back to the cell to see her.

"Daya, I have some news. Loki is here on Midgard. We need to get him, and keep him under control, he has been causing some trouble."

Daya's face lit up at Steve's sentence. "He's here on Midgard? Now? Can I come and get him with you?"

Steve shook his head. "Fury has ordered you stay here, so we have a bargaining chip to use against Loki. We want him to come here as calmly as possible, so we figured he would be more likely to come with us if you are here waiting for him. We need to go to Germany but with one of Starks new high tech planes, we should be back in around twelve hours".

Daya shook with excitement at the thought of there only being twelve hours until she would be in Loki's arms again. She nodded. "Yes of course, you're right. I will wait anxiously for your return" she smiled.

He stepped forward. "Can you promise me something?"

She nodded.

"Just promise me that when Loki arrives, if you guys find a way to go back to Asgard, if everything goes your way, you will remember me. You really are a great friend Daya, I don't want to lose you".

Daya pulled him into a hug. Realising how different he felt to Loki. He was very warm, and his muscles comforted her softly, but not as much as her husband did, and once again the thought of being held by Loki once more made her grin with happiness.

"Steve Rogers, I promise you on this day, that I will never forget you. I hope always to be your friend, and if it is possible to visit you often when I return home with Loki, I most certainly will" she whispered.

"Good, I am glad. Now, I'm off to fetch your slightly insane husband back. I would advise you to get a couple of hours of sleep before we get back. I'm sure you want to be all wide and awake for his return" Steve responded before leaving with the avengers to get Loki back.

Daya managed only to sleep for a couple of hours, her mind buzzing, and waiting impatiently for Loki to return to her. Meanwhile, the avenger's quest to bring Loki back calmly had taken a turn for the worst. Loki had already wreaked havoc in Stuttgart.

"You know the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing" Captain America told Loki right before the God of Mischief could strike down an outspoken elderly man.

"So this is the soldier. A man out of time, one I'm not too happy with right now, I believe you know my wife. You have been getting awfully close to her lately, I don't think I like that" Loki bit back angrily.

"She is ready and waiting for you if you come with us. She knows you are here Loki, if you come calmly, we will take you to her" Steve replied.

Natasha and Iron Man arrived alongside each other and Loki surrendered calmly, as Steve had suggested he do.

On the way back the trip back to the helicarrier took a little longer than expected, when Thor made an untimely arrival.

"Leave it to my brother to arrive at the worst time" Loki said on the ship Natasha was piloting back to New York.

"It's going to be a long night" Natasha frowned as she watched Thor grab Loki and pull him to the ground outside, as Stark and Rogers followed after them.

Daya had put on her old robes as she waited for Loki to arrive, wanting to seem exactly the same as she had done, the day Loki had left her. She looked at the clock, it had been over twelve hours, she panicked, hoping nothing had gone wrong. What if Loki hadn't gone quietly and a fight between him and the avenger's had broken out? Or worse, what if he had decided he didn't want to see Daya, what if he didn't care about her anymore?

She paced the gym, throwing around a basketball at the walls, wanting desperately for time to fly by until Loki walked in and told her all the things she had wanted him to say to her for so long.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Fury met her in the gym.

"Daya, Loki is in your cell" he told her.

She nodded and ran past Fury, straight to her cell.

There Loki was, he stood tall. He was paler and his hair longer and more unruly, but there he was, handsome as ever. He exhaled deeply, seeing that his beautiful wife was the same as she had ever been, and the most wonderful sight he had ever gazed upon.

"Hello dear husband" she squeaked.

"Daya" he whispered.

**Whoa! I am going to leave you guys hanging at that, fear not I have the next chapter waiting patiently (or should I say impatiently, it's just itching to get read :P) all ready and waiting. Finally Loki and Daya are reunited, it is a wonderful thing. Obviously the next chapter will be a lot of dialogue between Daya and her husband and plenty of romance and fluff, but also a bit of a lovers tiff. Loki and Daya both have a lot to answer for, especially Loki, with all of his murders and mischievous behaviour. Will he come clean about his actions, and who has been behind everything? You will just have to wait and see. Thanks again guys, until next time :D **


	15. Change Isn't All Good

**15. Change isn't all that**

**Hello readers, so finally Loki and Daya meet once more, ah it has been too long hasn't it. I wanted also, to say sorry for any spelling mistakes I may make in my story, I'm just kind of too busy to really proof read my stuff in detail, so apologies. I own nothing but Daya. So, without any more painful waiting here is chapter fifteen. Enjoy!**

Daya ran to the cell door.

"Let me in Fury please, I need to see Loki, I need him" Daya asked Furyfrantically as she hit the glass.

"We need Loki's promise that he won't try to escape if we open the door to let you in" Fury said as calmly as ever.

Loki hit the glass and glared at Fury. "You foolish mortal. She is my wife**, **I don't care about any of you and your futile attempts to stop me, and I just need to see Daya"Loki spat.

Fury reluctantly opened the cell door and Daya ran in. She ran into Loki's arms with such force that they sank to their knees together. They held on to each other as if for dear life and Daya felt for once, after so long, she was safe in the arms of her husband.

"It's really you? You're real and you're here, by the god's I have missed you so much Loki" Daya told him, her voice muffled as she cuddled against his chest. She let the tears fall down her face, but this time they weren't tears of mourning from missing Loki, they were tears of joy, finally she had all she needed.

Daya moved back to run her hands through his longer black hair and he kissed her gently. "I am here Daya, I'm here and I will never let you go again. I promise, I'll never let go again" Loki whispered, resting his forehead against her own.

The avengers watched on from the monitors, Steve filling with anger as he listened to Loki. "How can he have the nerve to promise her anything else when he already broke his promise to her about holding on forever" Steve thought. "Daya has been broken mind, body and soul for the past few months because of what he did, and he's there, making huge promises to her again like nothing bad ever happened between them".

"I love you so much Loki" Daya grinned. "I love you too Daya, you don't know just how much" Loki said to her.

Daya traced her fingertips over his slightly sunken face and shook her head gently. "So pale, you look so pale, and ill my love, where have you been? Are you alright?"

He kissed her again and stared up, out of the cell. "Can the mortals give us no privacy? I would tell you everything if I didn't think the very walls were in listening".

"I don't think so. You are far too dangerous to just be left unguarded I'm afraid" Fury answered from outside the cell.

Loki's heart beat faster, as the rage inside of him grew. Daya could feel his racing heartbeat as she rest her hands on his chest. She nestled against him once more. "Ease yourself my love. Everything is ok now, everything will be fine, now that we are together again. We can return to Asgard together. We can have the life we once had, we can go home" she smiled up at him.

Loki's eyes filled with tears, but he battled them back from falling. "I don't have it" he whispered.

"Yes, you do Loki. Odin and Frigga love you, and so does Thor. Frigga misses you almost as much as I have. Your home is in Asgard, with me."

Loki clenched his fists and filled with anger again. "I am your husband, you belong to me and go where I go and I am telling you that I am not going back to Asgard. I am not welcome there, I don't belong there".

Steve was using all the strength he could to stop himself from punching Loki's lights out. How could he talk to Daya in such a way?

"Lost, you are so lost Loki. You just need to find the light again, and we can, together" Daya whispered, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I have found my light Daya. It is mine now, my own, my new found power, and with you, my wife, I will have everything I could ever want for in my life. We could do anything together. I just need you." Loki smirked. Daya fell further into his embrace almost falling for his words, she couldn't see the poisonous plans laced in with his words.

"Daya, we need to speak with you alone, please" Fury said.

Loki continued to hold Daya close as he looked over at Fury. "Agent Fury yes? It has been a while since I have seen my wife and I have no intentions of letting her leave my side again. So anything you have to say to her, you say it now, here, with me by her side."

Fury sighed. "You are going to regret that but fine. Daya we were going to tell you Loki's true intentions for Midgard. He plans to enslave the entire human race by using the power of the tesseract to conjure an army and he's gonna hurt a lot of people. He already has" Fury frowned.

"No, No my Loki wouldn't hurt innocent Midgardians. Frost giant's maybe but not humans" she argued, holding Loki's hand.

"He has killed eighty people in two days" Fury said. Daya looked at Loki in disbelief and all he could do was stare back at her. He stroked his hand and she shook her head at him but didn't pull away.

"Stark, show the footage please" Fury demanded.

Stark played the CCTV footage of Loki grabbing hold of an elderly Midgardian man and using an odd and very brutal device to gouge out the man's eye to allow Hawkeye access to the building. Daya let go of Loki to move closer to the monitor. To see the footage closer up. She watched on in horror as the man she loved perform things only a monster could. Her heart would not allow her to believe that same man doing those unspeakable things was Loki.

She turned to face him, her eyes misty with tears. "Please, tell me that wasn't you Loki".

He hesitated, his mouth open yet no words came out. "Daya, please understand that once this..."

"TELL ME THAT WASN'T YOU!" Daya allowed the tears to finally fall and Loki flinched at his wife's scream, he had never seen her so angry, not even with Thor. He was utterly heartbroken seeing his wife that upset. It was entirely his doing and he had no words to comfort her, it was just like before, when he tried to destroy Jotunheim.

Finally, after a very long awkward pause, Loki nodded.

Daya stepped back, further away from him. "No, no, No Loki, not my husband. How? An innocent man Loki, he was an innocent man, how could you have done that? You didn't even pause, you just took his life, just like that. How many more? How many more innocents did you just slaughter? Why?"

"If we could only be alone, I could tell you everything, I could tell you all that has happened since I left you, I could explain, if we just had privacy?"

Daya went to the cell door. "You want privacy, fine. That's fine, I need to be away from you right now Loki, just for a few minutes. I need to think. Fury, let me out, I can talk now" she frowned.

Loki let her go, knowing he had done wrong. Fury let Daya out of the cell and she went with him to where the avengers had gathered in the room above Loki's cell. Steve was the first to greet her when she walked in. "I'm so sorry Daya. I'm sorry you had to see that" he said. She went to his side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder gently. She leaned into him, resting the side of her head against his chest.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do with him, I don't know what to say. I just don't know anymore" she frowned. Steve kissed the top of her head as a close friend would when they had no real words of wisdom for a friend in need.

"Daya, listen. You need to talk Loki into going back home to Asgard, before he causes any more trouble than he already has. You need to get him to talk, to tell us where the tesseract is" Fury asked.

Daya nodded and then noticed someone who had so far done well to keep himself hidden for the past hour. Thor.

"You!" Daya cried out as she lunged at Thor. Steve held her back before she could reach the God. "He is the reason why Loki is the way he is now. He let Loki fall, he tried to stop Loki's plans, made him feel weak and foolish. It's all his fault" Daya cried.

"Whoa! Daya calm down, it's ok. Calm down" Steve whispered in her ear, trying to ease her temper slowly.

She reluctantly calmed down and resumed leaning back against Steve. Her breath was ragged and she glared at Thor hatefully.

"Steve, Thor is the reason why Loki was lost to me in the first place. He kept me prisoner in Asgard, he wouldn't let me go after my own husband" Daya told the captain. Steve held her close.

"He was lost before that Daya, and you know it. This should no longer be about our problems with each other, it's about bringing Loki back to Asgard, back home" Thor said.

"Fine. I will talk to Loki, but not for you Thor. I will do it because I want him home safe and I don't want any more Midgardians to be hurt. I don't know how useful I will be though. Loki hasn't been listening to me all that well since he started trouble back home in Asgard" Daya told everyone. Steve let her go once he thought she was calm enough.

"Just try for us Daya, if it doesn't work, we will need to step in, and we don't want it to get to that" Steve said.

Daya nodded and made her way back to the cell. Inside, she leant against the glass, far away from Loki who was standing with his hands by his sides, like a boy who was just about to receive punishment for breaking a vase in his parents' house. He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, and even Daya found it hard to stop herself from running into his arms and forgive every wrong deed he had ever committed.

"Loki, where have you hidden the tesseract?"

He looked at her longingly. "I cannot tell you that my love" he replied.

She made a desperate noise and lowered her gaze to the ground. "Please Loki. We need to go home, Midgard is not ours to take. As lovely as my stay here has been, with the people I have met" Daya spoke as she looked up at the cameras, hoping that Steve knew she was referring to him. "I have realised that you and I do not belong here Loki. We are gods, we belong in Asgard. If you try to rule Midgard, it will all end badly, for all of us. If you love me, you would listen to me".

Loki looked at her as if he had been slapped, he seemed so hurt by her words. "Of course I love you. Do not try to manipulate our love to try and change things. You are still the most important thing in my life, and I know that you fully aware of that."

"So show me, show me it's true. Choose me over this vision of the earth you have, choose me Loki" she pleaded.

"I would choose you, always. I love you Daya, but I, I cannot give this up, I can't, I just can't. It's already begun" he frowned.

"So stop it! Whatever you have done, whatever mistakes you have made, erase them. I would forgive you for them, we can fix all this together. So we can go back to Asgard, go back home" she cried out to him.

"Asgard is not my home anymore Daya".

"Then go somewhere else with me. We can go anywhere, live anywhere, just like we promised each other we would do if your parents hadn't have accepted our marriage. I don't care where we go, I just want to be with you, no more chaos, no more destruction. Just you and I" Daya smiled.

"I can't. I can't stop all of this. I'm sorry Daya, I am so sorry, please forgive me, I do love you" Loki whispered.

"You love me? You love me but you would not return to Asgard with me? You love me but you would not go elsewhere with me? You love me but you won't tell me the whole truth? And you left me for months, with no signs, no messages, nothing? How do I even know you were searching for me as I was for you?"

Loki watched as a tear fell from her eye, he felt awful. Daya recently seemed to cry a lot when he was there, he had brought on the tears so many times. He had never seen her so hurt, and could swear he could feel his own heart literally break beneath his skin and bones.

"I was kept prisoner by Thor, I couldn't leave, but still, finally I managed to get out, to jump into a place that could have been by death to find you. Where were you? Had you just given up on me Loki? Have you given up on me?"

Loki wanted nothing more than to hold Daya close to him, to wipe her tears away, to go to a new home with her. One free from judgement and a past. A new life, but he couldn't, he had made a deal that he couldn't afford to call off, or Daya would be hurt, perhaps even killed.

"No, no Daya. No my darling I never gave up on you. I have thought of you every minute of every day. I could not escape from the place I was kept, my freedom from there has come at a price, believe me. I have missed you so very much, there is no lie in that" Loki said.

Daya went to him and knelt in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You want people to kneel to you, so here I am, kneeling. You want something to be yours, completely, well here I am, completely and entirely yours. You want somebody to own, own me, but spare Midgard" Daya pleaded further, staring up at him from her position on the ground.

Loki knelt to her height and held her close, cradling her in his arms as they both cried silently. He sat against the glass, Daya practically lying between his legs, her head against his chest as Loki stroked her hair softly. She grabbed hold of one of his hands and held it close, he felt cold, colder than usual. Colder than she remembered him, in more ways than one.

"I do love you Daya, I know you deserve better than me. I just hope you can hold on to us, to see what I can become, to see me become worthy of you" Loki whispered to her.

"I will never let go of us Loki. Never. Perhaps that is my curse" she replied. He kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep, finally the long hours of waiting up for her husband's long awaited return had caught up to her.

**Well that was chapter fifteen, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Loki sure has changed, well, he needed to seem different, even to Daya, as we all know from watching the avengers, his personality is waaaaay different in avengers, to his in Thor. However, Loki will redeem himself, he will create a whole lot more trouble too but he will redeem himself and show Daya and all you lovely readers, why we love him in the first place. As for Daya and Steve, I have had mixed reviews, some say they want Daya and Steve to get together, and others say a big NO to that. So, I am thinking that once I know exactly where this story is heading, I will do a story involving a romance with Steve and another OC. I promise to keep you guys clearly updating on that. As for this story, I just think Daya and Loki are too cute and loved up for her to go and cheat on him, and I don't want to go and Kill Loki off, obviously. So I don't think a romance will happen between those two, but they are so very important to each other, they will always be friends.**

**Until next time lovelies. **


	16. I Love Her Too

**16. I love her too**

**Hello readers, gosh last chapter was angst ridden wasn't it, poor Loki, not being able to explain himself to Daya with those pesky avengers listening in, and what about Steve? Having to watch Daya be all loved up with Loki, poor, poor Steve. Anyway, here is chapter sixteen, enjoy!**

Loki sat quietly as Daya slept in his arms. An hour had passed and Loki had hoped the avengers had finally left him to just be with his wife.

"You know she has been dying to sleep for hours. She was just holding on for you to arrive, but then, I guess she's been holding on for a while now, for you".

Loki inclined his head towards the source of the voice, it was Steve. The god of mischief rolled his eyes.

"So, she told you our story?"

"Everything. Every detail, your first meeting, your marriage, all of it. Including how you just left her" Steve frowned.

"I knew I could smell another man's scent on her, and I have been watching you and her, together. Grown rather close haven't you" Loki smirked once more.

"We haven't done anything, you know fondue? If that's what you're getting at?"

Loki laughed quietly. "Oh I know that. She is far too loyal and virtuous to me to do that. That hasn't stopped you from falling in love with her has it?"

Steve shifted about in place and stared at the floor, he was lost for words.

Loki laughed once more, still careful not to wake Daya. "My, my, she has stolen your heart away hasn't she? But you are a mortal, what could you possibly offer her?"

"Love, support, I would keep my promises. I wouldn't leave her, ever" Steve replied.

"Do not speak of my actions as if you know who I am, or my motives behind what I do. You know nothing about me or my connection to my wife. Nothing at all" Loki hissed.

"Getting a little testy there God of lies" Steve said.

Loki smirked again, knowing that Steve was only trying to anger Loki, "these mortals really do think I'm stupid" he thought.

"Even for you Captain Rogers, your time is short. A mortal's love is timed, you fall out of it so easily and even if you could hold on, your body will grow old and feeble, and then you will die. Leaving behind a broken heart in your wake. Is that truly what you would want for Daya?"

"Seems like her heart has been broken since you left. Anyway, I am not here to fight. I came here to ask you for something?" Steve asked.

"Ask, but I cannot promise I will oblige. In fact I'm almost certain I will say no to anything you ask of me" Loki smiled smugly.

"Take care of her. She is the kindest, most innocent, beautiful woman I have ever met, and you are right. I am in love with her, but your right about her virtue. I would never expect her to betray you, nor would I ask her to. So, just keep her safe. She deserves so much good. Don't let her go, cherish her and don't love as we mortals do, do it better than we can. Hold her above everything else, because in the end, she will be the only thing there when everything else has faded" Steve said all of it with such ease. It had taken a lot of strength to say all those things but, he needed them to be said, for the sake of Daya.

Loki smiled faintly as he looked down at Daya's sleeping form before turning back to Steve.

"I will promise you that soldier. You have my word on it, although you may not believe my word. You will just have to trust I will do so" the god answered.

Steve nodded, all the while Daya listened in. She had heard Steve's confession. She had heard everything, and she had heard Loki promising a man he hated, that he would always love her. Some things never change. When she was certain Steve had left the room she turned to look up at Loki.

"I might have known you were listening in. How much did you hear of that?" Loki asked.

Daya didn't want to admit she had heard Steve confess his love for her. "I heard you Steve's promise, and I heard you making that promise to me Loki."

"I didn't need to make a promise however, I have always loved you and I always will" he said.

"Even still, it means everything to me that you would promise such a thing to a mortal" Daya smiled.

He leant down to kiss her lips. "So" he said "do you believe me when I tell you I love you?"

"Yes, I just need to know one thing, why did you let go, that day on the bridge? I know you love me but I need to know, why I wasn't enough, to make you hold on" she questioned Loki.

He pulled her up closer so her face was level with his. "It wasn't you, not at all. I just felt, after all the mistakes I had made, I had become something weak, and stupid and completely unworthy of you. I neglected you, and when Odin shunned me on the bridge, you were still the only one that was still willing to forgive me, I couldn't take it, and you were still just so pure. I had become so tainted, I just couldn't face you after all that. So I let go, in hopes of finding power, of finding a real purpose worthy of a great legacy, and I would return to you a great man, well deserving of your wondrous love".

Daya stroked his face gently. "Oh Loki, if only you knew how wrong you are, you are always deserving of my love, that's why we found each other, we were destined to, we are destined to be together. Through everything, the good and the bad, we are meant to be together Loki" Daya said.

Loki kissed her lips gently, it had been so long since they had shared a real kiss with each other. Daya parted her lips and allowed Loki's tongue access. She let out a small moan, already filling with desire as Loki kissed her and ran his hands over her body.

"I cannot wait to make love to you again my wife, it has been too long since I have felt your touch against my skin. Feel your naked body against my own, feel your delicious warmth as I enter you once more" Loki whispered quietly in her ear. Daya gasped in excitement.

"Perhaps I could just call in a favour now, and see if we can't see those things happen sooner rather than later" she smiled before standing up.

"Hello? Avengers? Anybody there?"

"What is it Daya?" Bruce's voice sounded from the telecom.

"May I have a word with you for a moment Bruce?"

He unlocked the door for her and she went up to him. "Hello Bruce?"

"What is it you want Daya?" he asked.

"Could I perhaps borrow some sheets, for Loki and I to use as bedding, we are a little cold?"

Bruce nodded "Oh yeah sure, let me just grab it" he smiled before getting some white sheets for her. As he was gone, she turned off the audio monitors linked to hers and Loki's cell.

As Bruce came back with the sheets she took them and smiled at him. "Hey Bruce, So are you on watch tonight? To make sure Loki and I don't get up to anything bad?"

He nodded.

"Well ok, I should warn you, we haven't seen each other for so long, we are just planning on, oh gosh how did Steve put it? Oh, cuddling, yes we are going to cuddle."

Bruce made a slight face of disgust at the thought of the God of mischief "cuddling" someone. Ok, Daya, I will probably just leave you guys to that then. In-fact, maybe I will get Steve to check on you guys instead. Just cos, you know, he wouldn't mind watching you cuddle, not that he would really want to, I mean he likes you and all but he's not like, a stalker or anything.."

"Bruce, that's ok, you don't need to get anyone to watch us, we are just cuddling" she smiled.

Bruce had gotten so used to Daya being around she seemed like one of them, so he believed her, and let her take the sheets back down to the cell, allowing her back in to Loki. Daya had more than one reason behind being intimate with Loki, she wanted him, after all this time her desire for him was great, but she also thought it would make him more vulnerable, perhaps it was her way in of finding out what had really happened to Loki while he was gone. If his guard was down, perhaps he would reveal his secrets to her.

As the door locked behind her Loki kissed her fiercely and immediately let his hand trail down lower down her body.

"Wait, wait" she smiled against his lips. "The visual camera's our still on our cell".

Loki stared at her, a confused expression on his face. "They may still be able to see us using their technology, so we have to do this tastefully and secretive" she told him.

He nodded as she pulled the thin mattress like material off their bed and pulled it onto the floor and then lay on it. "Well, we are going to have to get under the covers to do this I'm afraid" she smiled up at him. She reached her hands up and pulled him down gently with her and covered them with the sheets.

"Goodness, I feel like an adolescent boy again" Loki replied.

"You didn't have me when you were an adolescent boy my darling. Can you use magic still? Without the staff?"

"I could certainly use it to remove all this unnecessary clothing if that's what you meant?" he grinned.

She nodded and when she was sure they were both covered by the sheets Loki removed their clothes with a simple flick of his wrist.

Daya fell into a state of euphoria as soon as Loki's bare flesh touched her own. He kissed her neck gently and she moaned, months of pent up desire for Loki finally releasing.

"Don't even think about it yet my love, we have barely begun" Loki whispered in her ear, nuzzling it gently as he sensed her growing excitement. "I love you Daya" he whispered.

"I love you too Loki, now, make love to me, I have missed you so" she whispered back, stopping to run her tongue along his neck gently. Without any further pause, Loki entered her slick warmth gently, earning a short gasp from his wife, it had been so long since they had lay with each other, Daya felt like it was almost all new once more.

Loki heard a noise from upstairs and realised the young Captain Rogers was probably up there watching on in disgust from the monitors as his precious Daya was being taken by someone other than him. Loki smirked and got so caught up with the sudden feeling of power he would have over Steve, the anger he could make the mortal feel that he bit Daya's neck hard enough to leave a small bruise. Daya moaned loudly as Loki reached down to bite her lower lip, sucking it softly as he pulled her into another kiss.

"I've never seen you like this Loki" she smiled.

"Do I disappoint my darling?"

"No, it's just, different, I've never seen you quite so forceful" she smiled back. Loki held her closer as he continued to thrust into her harder than usual. Daya continued to moan and Loki continued his efforts, hoping that Steve could hear every sound, even with the audio cameras off.

It didn't take either one of the lovers long to have their moments. It had been so long that a simple touch would have been enough to send them into a passion. Afterwards they lay lie side by side, Loki held Daya close to him, and after being so long without him, his cold skin felt perfect to her, it was all she needed. He was all she wanted, but she couldn't help but wonder, if he felt the same way.

**I'm going to leave it on a mini cliff hanger, so you guys keep guessing if she really does get answers. Again, just to confirm, even if Steve loves Daya, nothing is going to happen in that way in this story. I am seriously thinking about doing a story with Steve and an OC, let me know what you think about that idea though. Sorry the last part was a little rushed, I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys today as my friends are coming over in like, an hour so I wanted to finish it for you all. I cannot promise a chapter tomorrow as like I said, my friends are over but you should know that next chapter is going to have a bit of action in, a real love scene and let's just say, maybe Loki finds a way to escape the avengers. So, please excuse any spelling mistakes, this chapter was just kind of a filler. Until next time lovelies **


	17. Escape To The City

**17. Escape to the City**

**Hello readers, sorry for the slightly later update, I was so busy with my girls last weekend I could only manage to update today. I hope this chapter makes up for it, Loki and Daya finally break free. I would like also say that I am writing up the first few chapters of my other story at the same time. The one that involves a badass OC, a romance with Steve, and a whole array of cameos from marvel characters, as well a mini romance with Loki. I have mapped out the rest of this story which is good and bad news. The good news is there will be no crappy storyline that I made up last minute, the bad news I guess, is that I now have everything in my mind figured out, including the end. HOWEVER, there will be a sequel, but I think that will be all ready, written and published by the time I know what Thor 2 is all about. I will be working on the other story in the meantime, AND I will probably do another story involving an OC and Loki but it will be very different from this one. So, with all that said, here is chapter seventeen, I own nothing but Daya and I hope you enjoy.**

"You know, you could tell me anything now, anything at all and I would listen, accept it, and forgive it. Lying here in your arms, knowing that we have so much love for one another, I would just accept you" Daya whispered to Loki as he held her close in the cell.

"What is it darling? What do you want to tell me?" Loki brushed her hair back gently, staring into her eyes lovingly.

"Nothing" Daya paused. "I have nothing to hide, I thought perhaps you might want to tell me, what happened, after you fell. The cameras are off, nobody can hear us, it's just you and I" Daya whispered to him, smiling faintly as she looked up at his face, trying to keep him calm.

"I would prefer, to tell you when we really are alone, and not held captive by some mortals that could never hope to understand us" Loki replied.

Daya sighed, she knew that as dangerous as it may be, the only way Loki would reveal his secrets to her, the only way she would understand his motives for his most recent actions, would be to escape the helicarrier and get the privacy they so desired. Perhaps then, after the truth was revealed, Daya really could convince Loki to go home to Asgard with her, and everything would be as it was.

"You can escape this place if you really want to can't you?" She asked.

He nodded slowly.

"So, why haven't you?" Loki ran his hands through her hair.

"I didn't want to upset you more, you seem, happy here" Loki said.

She smiled at him, again seeing a side of Loki that was so very caring and considerate, only she had the luxury of ever seeing that part of him.

"It's just, different here, and after you left, different didn't seem all that bad. Because I had nothing else left to lose. Steve really is a wonderful friend Loki. He has been there for me, but if we must go, then I will go willingly. If the only way I am going to get the truth from you is elsewhere, I suppose I will have to leave. Try not to hurt anyone in the process my love" Daya answered him.

"I don't need to, the avengers little bubble is just waiting to be popped. With Stark's arrogance and Shield's plans to use the tesseract to build weapons, along with Banner's temper only just on the brink of his control, they will hurt themselves. I have an agent, on the way now, he plans to bring down the helicarrier, we will have our chance to escape. Together" Loki said.

Daya stared at him with wide eyes full of panic.

"Everyone will be fine my love. The avengers can certainly take care of themselves in a crisis and the workers, the insignificant mortals surely have technology that can aid them" Loki assured her.

She hesitated, but their moment was cut short when the sounds of the avengers shouting at each other upstairs interrupted them.

"Looks like it has already begun my love" Loki smirked.

Loki used his magic to clothe them both once more and they stood up, Daya desperately trying to listen in on what they were arguing about. She heard Steve focusing most of his anger on Tony. A huge jolt from an explosion in the side of the helicarrier sent Daya flying back into Loki's arms.

She looked up at him, knowing that the explosion had been all part of his plan.

"That's Barton, Just promise me you will stay close to me? I don't want you to get hurt at all" Loki asked.

She nodded and Loki used his sorcery to open the cell door. She followed him close behind and Loki looked up at the connecting hallways and glass rooms above them and frowned. "Thor is on his way down now, Just, go and hide in the corner, just for now I promise" he urged her to hide near the control panels for Hulk's cell.

As she did, Loki used a clone of himself to stand in the cell's doorway. So as Thor came racing down to the room, he ran towards Loki's clone and the real Loki locked the door behind him.

Daya watched on as Loki stepped towards the control panel and stood next to Loki, staring over at Thor. For the first time in a while, she felt sorry for him, almost guilty that she had to stand by and watch Loki punish Thor, which, no doubt, he was about to. Thor looked over at Daya.

"Daya let me free, you don't know what Loki is capable of, you don't know the trouble he is about to cause. People will die Daya, I know you don't want that" Thor begged her.

Daya moved closer to the cell but Loki's warning stopped her in her tracks. "Don't move any closer to him my wife. Remember what he did to you, locking you up in Asgard? She did tell me Thor. How you kept her prisoner in her own home. Look Daya, now he has a taste of his own medicine."

Daya stared apologetically at Thor again, moving back one step.

"Daya, he will ruin everything, he will kill whatever hopes there were of having things the way they once were, back in Asgard. You have to stop him, you have to let me stop him too" the God of Thunder frowned.

"Step back please."

Daya and Loki turned to see Agent Coulson stood there with a rather vicious looking gun in his hands. Loki moved Daya out of the way, pushing her back into hiding, and out of harm's way. The Goddess watched on as Loki suddenly teleported behind Coulson and stabbed him with his staff.

"NO LOKI!" She screamed as she went to Coulson's side.

"Daya, save him!" Thor shouted.

"I can't Thor, you know I only have powers to protect people, not save them once they have been injured". She applied pressure to the wound as the blood poured from the mortal agent.

"Ah how sweet it is, that my wife has developed sympathy for the mortals" Loki smirked over at Thor as he pressed the button that released the cell with Thor in it, Daya could do nothing to help as Thor plummeted to the ground and agent Coulson bled rapidly. A tear fell down her cheek as she felt utterly helpless.

"You said nobody would get hurt Loki" she whispered, as Coulson fell silent, weak from blood loss.

"Nobody that would get in my way will get hurt. Sadly, this man did, he will serve as an example to everyone else, now, let's leave" Loki said.

"Ma'am, I am sorry to say this but, your husband's an asshole" Coulson whispered.

Daya shrugged, unsure of how to answer the dying man. Coulson aimed the gun at Loki and then fired it, sending Loki flying back against the wall. Daya was confused about whom to aid. She tore Coulson's shirt sleeve and pressed it into his hand.

"Here, use this against the wound, stop the blood" she told him before going to Loki's side. Loki recovered quickly, brushing himself off like it was nothing and they ran to the upper deck of the helicarrier, towards the roof. On the way, Daya caught sight of Steve. As she turned to check if he had been injured Loki noticed and filled with jealousy. She had defied him by going to Coulson's side, and by even contemplating helping Thor. Now she was still interested in her precious captain just as they were about to escape. Loki stood behind her and gripped her throat with one hand, while holding one of her wrists tightly in the other. Steve turned and saw as Daya struggled in Loki's hold on her slightly.

"You get your god damn hands off of her, you're hurting her!" Steve shouted over at Loki as he moved closer to them. Loki held Daya tighter, warning Steve not to come any closer.

"It's alright Steve, I'm alright" she answered.

"How sweet, the captain comes to rescue his lady love. The lady love that belongs to another, or does she? Do you love him Daya, are you as much his as he is yours?" Loki snarled, loud enough for Steve to hear.

Daya knew what she was about to say would hurt Steve, but she had to, it would be the brutal truth and it was needed to protect him.

"I love you Loki, not Steve, not in the same way. I'm sorry Steve" she said, tears forming in her eyes. Loki loosened his grip around her neck but held her closer to him. "Don't apologise for what you are Daya, a goddess, you are above his love, tell him the truth" Loki whispered in her ear.

"He's right Steve, you are a mortal, your love would be so very short lived, I couldn't say goodbye to you that soon, I couldn't be left without you" Daya told him, and once more Loki held her tightly, hurting her slightly, filling with jealousy at the thought of her caring for Steve so deeply.

Steve shook his head, he could see Loki was hurting Daya, he knew Daya was only saying those things so Loki wouldn't hurt either of them.

"Daya, I know you think you have to go with him but you don't. Come with me, we can stop him together, we don't have to kill him, we just need to stop him. For the record Loki, my love might be short lived, as would my life, but I would never hurt her, or make her do something she doesn't want to do" Steve said, holding his hand out gently for Daya.

"Tell him the truth Daya, tell him how your loyalty and love for me is too strong to leave now" Loki whispered.

"Steve, I can't go with you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love Loki, I will always love him, and I, could never truly belong to your world. I'm sorry" Daya said as the tears fell.

Steve knew in his heart those words couldn't be true, Daya cared for him, he knew it. He also knew he had to cooperate for Daya's safety, as well as his own. He nodded, which only made it harder for Daya, knowing she had hurt him, but he was still letting her go, and staying strong.

She mouthed sorry to Steve one more time as Loki led her to the helicopter flown by Barton's men. As they flew away from the helicarrier Daya pulled away from Loki's embrace. "Where are we going?"

"To the tesseract, and then, on with the show my darling" Loki smiled.

"No, no Loki, you take me somewhere private, to explain everything to me. No destruction, no more unnecessary deaths, you owe me at least that after that little display with Steve" she cried out at him.

"Fine, hold on" Loki said as he wrapped an arm around Daya's waist and teleported.

Daya looked around as she saw Loki had teleported them to a bedroom. "Where are we now?"

She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, I just know it's a vacant Mortal home and it's in New York. You wanted privacy, you got it" Loki said, running a smooth hand over the rails of the bed.

Daya went to him and hit his arm. "What the hell is wrong with you? Killing Coulson, showing me up in-front of Steve, making me say those awful things to him?"

Loki stared in disbelief at her, he never thought Daya would ever have hit him before. "My darling, those things you said to Steve, it was only the truth, and he never would have let you go otherwise".

"Yes, he would have. If he loves me as much I think he does, he would have let me do what I wanted to do, which was leave with you. I would have chosen you no matter what Loki, you didn't have to show me up like that, and you didn't need to hurt Steve" Daya frowned.

Loki paced the room before moving to the corner of the bedroom, Daya saw his shoulders shake and she realised that Loki, God of mischief, was crying. She stood behind him and rest her head against his back, holding him gently. She knew his actions were torturing him, what she couldn't understand is why he wouldn't just abandon the plans that were causing him such distress.

"I'm here you know. Sometimes I don't think you believe I am but I am here for you Loki, there is nobody else but you for me. I wish there was a way for me to make you believe that, and for me to stop the pain you're feeling" Daya whispered.

Loki shook his head furiously. "No, every time I try to make a decision I believe will make you love me more or give us both a better life it ends up hurting you. I just keep hurting you, and you stay, despite it all you stay. Now I have made a decision that I cannot escape from, or I lose everything, including you. I just won't let that happen" Loki said.

Daya stood in-front of him, tilting his chin up so he faced her and stroked his face. "Will you tell me what happened now? Before you found Midgard, what happened?"

Loki paused, giving Daya another one of his puppy dog looks, before nodding in agreement.

"When I fell that day, into the abyss I landed in a dismal place. A wasteland, I'm not even sure it was a realm, it felt like a fallen star, but I wasn't alone. There was another, not a man, not an Asgardian, but a titan. Thanos.

I told him everything, he disguised himself as a friend, told me he could help me if I told him my story, so I did. He found out every mistake I made, every weakness I had, about Thor, my family, Laufey. You.

He promised me vengeance on Thor, said I could have true power if I did everything he asked. He twisted my mind, made me so much more hateful towards my enemies than I ever was before. He changed me, but let me watch you from afar, using a charmed mirror, so I stayed longer than I should have. I was too scared to see you again, to find you, I thought I wasn't worthy enough yet so I stayed, just to watch you. He wanted power more than I did, he wants Midgard under his control, so he asked me to do it for him.

When I tried to refuse, when I said it had gone on for too long and that I needed to leave to see you, he said he would kill you if I didn't do what he ordered. I knew he wasn't bluffing, and because of the mirror, he knew exactly where you were and I couldn't risk your safety being in jeopardy. I just wanted you, and to show you how powerful I could be, to prove to you I really could be a good ruler. I'm so sorry Daya, but now you know why I can't stop what I have stupidly started".

Daya kissed Loki suddenly, unable to hold back from him. Finally she knew why he couldn't go back to Asgard and give up his poisonous plans for Midgard, he was working for another. "I understand now Loki. Even still, too many innocent people will get hurt, we can refuse Thanos' orders and take him on together" Daya smiled.

"No my love, you don't understand, he is a titan. He is even stronger than Thor and I put together, even Odin would have trouble defeating him. We can't get out of this, we must do as he says and only hope he will leave us to live our lives once his plans are carried out".

Daya wanted to tell him that if her sacrifice was needed to stop Thanos' hold over Loki then she was willing to make it, but she knew Loki would never agree to it.

"I love you Loki, and somehow, we will work this out" Daya smiled.

Loki kissed her again, capturing her mouth with his own, his tongue weaving in and out of her parted lips softly. He picked her up and turned her around, holding her around the waist, biting her neck softly, he seemed a little too forceful for Daya's liking. She just wanted him, gently, lovingly, this time anyway.

"Loki, calm down, it's just you and I now, it's just you and I. We don't need to rush anything" Daya whispered.

"Can I try something new?" Loki asked.

She reluctantly nodded, scared and excited at the same time. Loki hoisted her up and placed her on the bed, kneeling down. She faced away from him. He knelt behind her and she already began to tingle with desire for him. Loki breathed in her ear, his breath already as raspy as hers. She turned her head to the side so she could kiss him again.

Loki teased her, removed her clothing slowly rather than using magic. A small moan escaped her as he ran a hand along her body slowly before cupping her breasts in his large hands. Her nipples hardened under his touch and he couldn't supress a small giggle at her body's reaction to him.

She reached her hands to touch him but he laughed and took hold of her hands, placing them on the rails on the bed. "Keep hold of that my darling, I want you entirely at my mercy" he whispered in her ear before sucking on her earlobe gently.

He moved his hands to focus on himself, removing his clothes, this time, with his sorcery. She felt one of her favourite parts of him against her and she found herself leaning back against him, desperate to get closer to him.

"I know you want it my love, I do too, I really have missed you so much" Loki whispered as he moved to kiss her neck, nipping at it only very gently this time.

He positioned himself at her entrance and she moaned gently. Once more he was teasing her, prolonging this sweet torture until finally, he himself couldn't hold himself back from her and entered her from behind. They moaned in unison and Loki ran his hands over her breasts once more. His hand travelled down to her sacred place and moved his thumb down over her clit. She rolled her head back in ecstasy, leaning on Loki's shoulder.

He smiled and kissed her again, he loved seeing her excited, being the one that was responsible to bring her this much pleasure. He carried on thrusting into her slowly, knowing that she wanted this time to be tender. As he moved his fingers over her clit again and again, she placed one hand on top of his, following his movements as she moaned loudly.

With Loki's skilled hands, it didn't take long for her to be driven over the edge and Loki followed soon after and she leant back against his shoulder again. "I liked that, a lot. That was good" she whispered. He smiled before kissing her softly again.

"I'm glad my love. I have wanted to try that for a while" he replied as he placed his arms around her waist, holding her close. She stroked his arms as they sat there, truly content and unaware of the world outside of that bedroom for just a few minutes. Loki took in a deep breath.

"Now you know the truth, we must get back to the tesseract, to carry out Thanos' plans before he finds out we stalled, and before those damn avengers get involved once more" Loki said.

Daya sighed, knowing that their private time together could never have lasted for long. She filled with panic at the realisation she had no idea what to do next. How to stop Loki, or Thanos?

She put her robes on again, as she tried to think up a plan and fast, but nothing formed in her mind and she had no choice but to take Loki's hand, as he got ready to teleport them to the location of the tesseract.

**So, that was chapter seventeen, I hope you guys liked it. It was pretty angst ridden and I know Loki seemed like a bit of a bitch up until the end, but at least now we can put down his bitterness and violent tendencies to jealousy and Thanos' influence. He will redeem himself in the end, I want his and Daya's relationship to eventually return to the way it once was, like how it was back in Asgard. I might do a flashback soon as well, it's been too long since I included one. Next chapter is all to do with the big fight scene in New York, when Loki releases the army, and just a little fact for you guys, Thanos will be making an appearance to wreak havoc in a future chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, as you can tell I wanted to update quickly, I don't like keeping you lovely readers waiting too long. Until next time **


	18. War Is Here

**18. War is here**

**Hi there readers, hope you are all well, I didn't get a lot of feedback from my last chapter, I do hope you liked it and were not put off by the fact that I said I had the rest of the story mapped out. Guys don't panic, it's not ending yet, and I would never not be busy working on something for you all so don't lose faith as they say. This chapter has a lot of action in AND a chance for Loki to redeem himself from all the stuff you might have previously been mad at him for. I own nothing but Daya and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well.**

Daya held on to Loki as he transported them both to the location of the tesseract. Teleportation had always left Daya leaving a little fuzzy and weak and Daya had to blink a few times before her eyes could focus properly on her new surroundings.

They seemed to be in another house. Only the living quarters in this one seemed a lot more lavish than the last. Daya spotted a well-stocked mini bar, a large fireplace and then outside on the balcony. The tesseract, secured into some very complex looking machine.

"Where are we?"

"We are in Stark towers my love".

Daya spun on her heels to face her husband. "Stark towers as in Tony Stark's towers?"

He nodded. "Yes, the metal man's living space".

"Rather insulting don't you think? To execute this plan in the home of one trying to stop the plan from happening in the first place?"

Loki shrugged. "Darling with things the way that they are, I just want your safety along with my own, so we can start a new life, without Thanos' gaze on us any longer".

She nodded, looking around to see if there was any way of stopping the tesseract or at least contacting Tony and the rest of the avengers. If she could tell them the truth about Thanos perhaps they would sympathise with Loki and unite to destroy Thanos.

As Loki went outside to talk to Erik Selvig, Daya found paper and a pencil on the side of the coffee table by the fireplace and decided something must be done before any more fights broke out, in case anyone was hurt. She wrote two letters, one addressed to Loki, the other for Steve. After finishing them quickly, and very roughly she tucked both of them in her robes, deciding that it had to be the right time for the letters to be opened.

Before Daya could speak, there was an arrival on the balcony of the tower. It was Tony and he didn't seem too happy. Then again, neither did Loki.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity" Loki smirked as Tony walked into the building, heading straight for the mini-bar.

Daya frowned and stood by the fireplace as Loki attempted to stare Tony out. There was no way she could tell Stark what was really happening without alerting Loki, and the way things were going with him, she didn't want him getting angry anymore then he already was.

"Uh, actually I was planning to threaten you. Hey Daya, sad you chose not to stay with us, the winning side. We could have used your help really. Still, I get it, wifely duties and all that jazz, but Steve is shook up about whatever you said to him" Tony answered.

Loki gritted his teeth. "Address me with your so called threats, my wife does not need any more guilt thrust upon her."

Tony told Loki about the avengers coming together again to bring him down, or at least avenge the Earth if Loki took it over. Knowing Thanos would kill Loki himself if he failed at the mission appointed to him Daya knew she had to tell the avengers the truth behind Loki's actions. But who would listen? Stark seemed to be currently busy facing off against Loki, perhaps Thor would understand? She had no idea where he was, he could be at the bottom of the ocean after the stunt Loki had pulled with the cell. Steve, she had to tell Steve, even after all she had said to him, he would listen, he would believe her, he had to surely?

"You will all fall before me" Loki said harshly as he gripped Stark by the throat.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Daya couldn't get to Stark in time before Loki threw him out of the window and over the edge of the balcony. She ran to the edge of the balcony to see what had become of Tony. Luckily his suit had found him before the ground had and he flew off, most likely to find the rest of the avengers. She watched to see which direction he had flown off to, keeping an eye on where Steve was likely to be, before racing back to Loki.

"What are you doing? The Avengers are the only ones that can help us now. If you tell them the truth we can all defeat Thanos together. Stop ruining any chance we have of escaping all this with as little punishment as possible. I don't want to love my husband from behind bars" Daya frowned, gripping his arm roughly.

"If I don't finish this you will be loving a deceased husband, let me do what I must Daya or stay out of my way" Loki told her, as he tried to release her grip on him. Just as he prized her off him, Thor landed with a loud thud on the balcony.

"Perfect, just what I need at this point" Loki grumbled quietly. Daya ran to Thor, but as she attempted to speak to him, to tell him the truth, he pushed her aside to get to Loki. "Move Daya, you had your chance to help us, you chose foolishness instead" the god of Thunder shouted to her.

Daya looked around hopelessly, not entirely sure what step to take next, even Thor wouldn't listen to her. Thor's attempts at stopping Loki were just as successful as her own and it wasn't long before Loki used the tesseract to release the army of chitauri and fight with Thor. Daya knew trying to harness the power of the tesseract was useless, as futile as a pebble trying to stop a river's flow so she went to separate Loki and Thor from fighting instead.

As she tried to pull Thor away from her husband, he shoved her back again, making Loki angrier. Daya stepped back and backed up to the edge of the balcony, her heels teetering over the very tip of the building. She watched the skies as the portal the tesseract had opened was already allowing floods of the chitauri access to Midgard.

They were on flying machines and carried weapons unlike Midgardians or Asgardian weapons and huge metal pleated monsters seemed to file out of the portal with ease. Daya looked over at Loki once more, seeing that he was so busy with Thor and paying no attention to her at all, she did something she never thought she would have to do for him ever again.

She jumped off the edge feet first. Just before she reached the ground she had just enough time to conjure a small force field around her, letting her touch the ground with ease. Above her Loki and Thor still fought and Daya ran in the same direction as the fleeing citizens away from the chitauri and hopefully, towards the avengers.

As she ran, she had to duck many times to avoid the hordes of Chitauri warriors. Alongside her, innocent bystanders were being struck down, she tried as hard as she could to protect as many people as possible, but her powers couldn't protect everyone, and Daya shook as she ran, seeing the dead bodies pile up. Loki couldn't have seen this, not this amount of death, if he had, he would have stopped, he would have had too, wouldn't he?

A small boy who only looked about ten was stuck under a turned over bus. He was shouting for his mommy, but nobody would stop to help him. Daya ran across the chitauri filled street to the bus and helped the boy from out of the wreckage.

"Are you alright?"

The boy was crying and he clung to Daya. "Where's my mommy?"

Daya picked him up and ran to a street corner just as a group of the chitauri swarmed the bus and shot at Daya. She walked briskly up the street and told the boy to point out his mommy if he saw her.

As Daya walked on a young woman with her hair dishevelled and her sweater torn ran up to them, taking the boy from Daya's arms. "Oh god, Josh you're ok, thank God. No wait, thank you miss, thank you so much" the woman said.

"That's alright, listen to me, is there anywhere safe in this city you can run to. Anywhere fortified? Anywhere with barricades or that can be locked from the inside and not the out. Anywhere secure?"

The woman nodded and held her son close. "Yes, people are running to banks. Most of them have panic rooms, they seem the safest places to be. There is a really big one, two blocks away from here".

Daya pulled the woman closer to a sheltered corner as more Chitauri flew overhead. "Good, now find as many citizens able to run to this bank you speak of and lock yourself in. You have a child to care for so don't stop for anyone, just call out for people to follow you to safety. Stay clear of glass, if the chitauri have weapons able to cause explosions you don't want to be near glass".

The woman frowned. "Chitauri? That's what those things are. Listen, thank you for your advice, and thank you again for saving my son. Don't you want to follow?"

Daya shook her head. "I need to find someone. Steve Rogers, I think you all know him as Captain America?"

The young boy raised his head off his mom's shoulder to look at Daya, his eyes sparkling. The woman nodded. "Yeah my son loves him. I think he and some other ninja looking people were down near the empire state building, trying to keep the monsters at bay. It's messy down there, I wouldn't go there if I was you".

"I need to see him, he's my last hope" Daya frowned.

"Ok, well, good luck, it's in that direction" the woman pointed at the street on her left. "I'm Sandy by the way, good luck to you".

"Thank you, I am Daya, good luck to you too" the Goddess smiled before running off towards the empire state building.

As the woman had said Steve stood giving orders to police officers from on top of a car. Thor was near to him, using Mjonir to destroy some of the Chitauri warriors. Daya ran to him. "Steve!"

He turned to face her, and frowned. "Daya, I'm sort of busy here" Steve answered.

"Please Steve, I have to talk to you".

Thor paused in his fighting. "Daya, Loki is searching for you, you should go to him".

"Yeah" Steve said. "Go back to your husband Daya, it's where you belong after all". He turned back to the police officers.

Daya stood on top of the car next to Steve and put her foot down forcefully. "Steve Rogers I am here and I am talking to you and I will not leave until you listen to me Dammit!"

The police officers had received Steve's orders and turned away to help the citizens. Steve looked down at Daya and then looked up to see an oncoming wave of warriors. One pulled out a gun and aimed it at Daya. He hoisted her up in his arms and fell backwards just as the explosion hit the car. Daya landed on top of Steve, her head against his chest, his hand curled around her waist, the other entwined in her hair. She looked up at him.

"Ok, let's go somewhere a little safer to talk" he replied. She got up and helped Steve off the ground before running off to an alleyway.

"What is it?" Steve crossed his arms.

Daya bowed her head. "Oh goodness. You hate me now don't you?"

Steve sighed and uncrossed his arms, holding one of them out to sit on Daya's shoulder.

"Of course not, I could never hate you Daya, I just saved your ass right? What's the matter, I mean, aside from the obvious upcoming genocide of the human race?"

"Loki is being blackmailed, he isn't the one behind all this. Nobody will listen to me but Thanos is the one behind Loki's actions".

Steve exhaled deeply. "That doesn't mean Loki hasn't done any wrong. He has messed up big time Daya, he is letting innocent people die".

"I know, I know that Steve. I know he must be stopped but he's doing this because Thanos told him he would kill me if he didn't".

Steve suddenly realised why Loki felt like he had to do what he had done, it was to protect his wife. Steve would do anything to protect Daya as well.

"I need you, Steve I need you. I need you to help me. Loki needs to be stopped but if he is, He and I will need the avenger's protection. We will need to stop Thanos. I really do need you Steve" Daya pleaded.

That was all Steve needed to hear to make him want tell the Avengers to unite against this, Thanos. He just wanted to know Daya still wanted him in her life, even if it was just as her friend, and protector.

"Alright, where's Loki? We find Loki, we stop him, and we tell the avenger's the truth. Then when Thanos comes, we will be ready for him, and we can take him on together".

"He was at Stark towers last time I heard. I know the way. We will need everyone though" Daya said.

Daya followed Steve out to the street where Thor, the two assassins and the Hulk had gathered to fight the chitauri.

"Where is Stark?" Steve asked Thor.

The god pointed to the sky. "The man of metal had a plan to close the portal". Suddenly they all turned their gazes to the sky and saw Stark flying up to the portal at a ridiculously powerful speed.

Daya filled with fear, if Tony failed, the human race was in big trouble, and if he won and Thanos came for them. Loki and Daya would be in even bigger trouble.

**Cliff-hanger guys**, **I know we all know Stark succeeds but what about Thanos, he will be in the next chapter** **to spoil people's fun. Loki may just redeem himself though, but there will be a lot of material in the next chapter to keep you guys on the very edge of your seats. I am working on it as we speak, I can't wait for you all to see it. I still have a few more chapters for this story and then it's onto the sequel AND the other story I am working on which will be out very soon. Don't panic guys, you will not lose your dosage of the avengers in my stories, EVER! And you most certainly will not lose out on Loki. Anyway, until next time, review, favourite and follow, let me know what you guys think so far, love and hugs to you all! **


	19. I'll Never Let This Go

**19. I'll Never Let This Go**

**Hello readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter loads, lots of twists and turns and plenty of Loki and Daya feels teehee. Yes, the title is inspired by a Paramore song. Ok, so it's not exactly like how the avengers ended after the portal closing scene but I needed to scramble some things around for the story to go the way I wanted, and I didn't want to just repeat the storyline of the movie in case you guys got bored of it. I own nothing but Daya, so with that, I hope you enjoy.**

As the heroes and Daya ran to Stark tower where Tony had entered the portal Daya looked up to see if she could see Loki. She couldn't, and she filled with panic at the thought of Thanos already getting to her husband. It didn't take Tony long to close up the portal, but his landing was not quite as successful. He tumbled fast through the sky back towards the ground but Hulk managed to catch up to Stark before he fell and grabbed him to cushion the fall.

Stark lay still and Daya buried her head against Steve's chest when they fell silent, thinking Stark hadn't survived the fall. However, a loud, abrupt roar from the Hulk brought Tony back to the real world.

"The Chitauri are still here, even if the portal has been closed, we need to kill the remaining soldiers left before they hurt the citizens more" Steve frowned as some Chitauri flew overhead past them.

Daya held his arm. "What about Loki? I need to see if he is alright".

Hulk growled and scaled Stark tower up to Loki to make sure he didn't try to escape.

"Stark, do you think you could give me a lift, quickly, before Bruce destroys my husband?" Daya asked as Steve helped Tony up.

Tony looked at Steve who nodded at him once. "Alright" Tony said. "Fine, but that's the only thing I am doing for you that's to do with Loki" he answered.

"Go Daya, the rest of us will take the chopper and meet you up there in a few minutes ok" Steve said before getting on-board Natasha and Clint's ship.

Tony placed an arm around Daya's waist. "Alright Princess let's go" he set before setting off to the roof.

When they landed Hulk was already In the middle of throwing Loki around like a rag doll. She ran to him "No, No Bruce stop it! Bruce stop it now BRUCE!"

Her screams caught Hulk's attention and he threw Loki across the room where he landed so hard he dented the floor. "Puny god" Hulk grumbled.

Daya went to his side and shook him, Loki wasn't moving, just staring blankly ahead. "Darling, Loki, are you alright?"

Loki sat up and stared over at the Hulk and Tony who were standing waiting for the chopper to land with the others. "How dare they, pathetic mortal abominations all of them!"

Daya wiped the blood from the small cuts on his face Bruce had made and kissed his forehead.

"It's alright now my love, we don't need to fight them anymore. It's over" she smiled.

Loki looked so wounded by her words. "That's exactly the problem now Daya. I lost, and now there isn't a fortress in the world that can protect us from Thanos' wrath".

Suddenly the rest of the avengers all gathered around at the balcony, Tony shouting something at Clint. Loki stood up and helped Daya up and together they went to see what all the fuss was about.

In the centre of the circle was Steve's body, he had multiple gunshot wounds in his chest, his costume torn from the impact of the shots. Daya shook and lowered herself to her knees, holding Steve close to her so his head rested on her lap, as she held his body close to her.

"What happened?"

"The chitauri flew past as we set off, they were shooting at agent Romanov and Steve couldn't get to his shield in time but still decided to take the shots for her" Barton frowned.

Thor moved to grab Loki's arm to hold him roughly, making sure he couldn't escape. Loki held his tongue realising that perhaps it wasn't the best time to start another fight.

"Steve, Steve you're alright, you're ok, wake up, wake up Steve" Daya pleaded with him, her tears falling on his closed eyes. She felt his chest. "He still has a heartbeat, he's still alive".

She shook him, and patted his cheek. "Steve come on, wake up, please, please wake up, do not leave me this way please".

Loki looked on with sympathy, he never would have thought Daya would ever care so deeply for anyone other than him, and he hated to see her so very distraught. Daya reached a hand up to Loki and he held it comfortingly. She pulled him down to sit next to her.

"Loki, can you not use your magic to heal him, please?"

Loki looked around at the avengers. "I do not owe these mortals anything at all Daya. They brought me down, they are responsible for the danger you and I are about to face from Thanos. I cannot help them now".

Daya cried furiously and looked down at Steve again. "Loki, this isn't about them, this is about me, I need Steve, he saved me on more than one occasion, please my love, please do what you can."

"Does he really mean that much to you my darling?"

Daya nodded as she stroked Steve's hair softly.

Loki sighed. "I have done you so much wrong, it seems only fair for me to do one more thing to make you happy". He kissed Daya's forehead, as she had done to him only minutes ago and took his sceptre from Thor's hand and held it against Steve's chest gently. It glowed brightly and the blood from Steve's wounds seemed to clear up. Finally Steve's wounds seemed to heal slowly and his eyelids fluttered as he opened them slowly.

Daya smiled and stroked Steve's face. "You're ok, you're alright Steve" she smiled. Steve sat up and looked at Daya and then Loki. The captain wiped her tears away and smiled. "What are you crying for?"

Daya grinned as Steve looked over at Loki suspiciously.

"Loki saved you" she told Rogers.

"Only because you asked me too" Loki corrected her.

"Well then, Loki thanks for saving my life. I owe you at least that" Steve nodded once at Loki.

Thor suddenly came up behind Loki and made him stand up. He placed his hands in very strong handcuffs and placed a muzzle like mask over his face, it locked into place and Daya turned to see what the noise had been. When she saw the muzzle she let Steve go and stood up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Thor?"

"Loki is to be arrested, and brought to justice in Asgard Daya, you know that has to be done" he replied.

"You have put a muzzle on him like he is a stray dog? Thor he deserves more than that" she frowned, facing up to Thor. Steve placed his hands on her shoulders, earning a stony look from Loki.

"Thor, is the muzzle really necessary?" Cap asked.

"He cannot be trusted Daya, you know that" Natasha said as the Hulk growled.

"He just saved Steve's life, is that not enough to at least earn him back the right to talk?" Daya cried out, going to Loki's side, she tried to see if there was a fasten on the mask that she could undo, but there was nothing visible that she could release.

Thor rolled his eyes. "Only I can undo the mask Daya".

"Then release it from him, he is not an animal. He is your brother Thor, have a heart".

"I have given Loki more than enough chances, he has gone too far this time, and he must be presented to the Asgardian councils for judgement".

"I never said that you didn't have to let him go I just asked that you remove the mask" she asked.

"Listen Daya, we need to go and secure the rest of New York, we will be back soon ok, don't go anywhere" Steve leaned closer to her. "We can fix this ok just hold on" he whispered.

She reluctantly allowed him and the avengers to leave, leaving just her, Loki and Thor.

Loki held her hands gently and she stared down at his own manacled ones. "Thank you, for saving Steve my love, we will get through whatever punishment Odin gives us together".

He bent his head towards her gently and she kissed his muzzle and then looked over at Thor.

"Please Thor, he won't fight with you, he won't argue, I just want him to have his dignity back, please" Daya pleaded with Thor. Finally, he gave in and released Loki's muzzle.

Loki gave Thor a hard stare before turning back to Daya, taking her hands in his own once more.

"Listen to me my darling, you have to get away from me, Thanos will be coming for me and he will kill you if you are there by my side. He will want revenge, he will stop at nothing to get it".

Daya shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere, I will not leave you again, not again Loki. Not now, when we need each other the most. I told you, we face whatever comes next together".

Loki frowned but bent to kiss his wife chastely on the lips, of course she would not leave him, not even if he begged her to. She smiled as she rest her forehead against his, even now, after all they had been through, in a different realm, after all the drama, they still stood together again.

"Your laugh" Daya whispered.

"My laugh darling?"

"That's what I missed most about you, when we were not together, your laugh".

"Not my kisses then?"

"Those too of course" she replied before pulling him in for another long kiss. Thor watched on but not in disgust or disapproval but with happiness. He couldn't remember the last time Loki and Daya had been truly content and happy together, everything had been a strain on them since, well, since Thor's mission to Yotunheim. The god of thunder couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of him being the one that had caused them so much pain.

It didn't take long for the avengers to wipe out the remaining Chitauri in New York and they soon arrived back at Stark towers to escort Loki and Daya down to the ground with the tesseract secured to go back to Asgard.

Thor guarded Loki as he allowed her to say goodbye to the avengers, when she came to Steve she already began to cry. Steve held her close and she cried against his chest. Steve himself allowed a couple of tears to fall, but he wouldn't allow the others to see them.

"Hey, hey now it's ok. It's not like this is going to be forever right? You will come visit me, and we won't forget each other" he said.

Daya pulled back and wiped her tears, it even took her a while to look Steve in the eye. "I am not good with goodbyes, especially one like this, with someone so important to me, so I wrote you something. I have been working on it for a while, at least, planned what it would say, but it was for all the things I couldn't say to you face to face, because they were too hard. Don't read it yet, only read it when you feel you are truly ready" she said before handing him the note she had written back in Stark towers.

He tucked the note away and pulled her in for another hug. "I love you Steve Rogers" she smiled as she hit his arm playfully.

"I love you Daya, just in a different way to how you were thinking I guess" he smiled.

Fury gathered the avengers together along with Loki and Daya one last time, talking of how things on Earth would be different now and how all eyes would be on them, so if they messed up, everyone would know. As Daya listened in, Fury's voice became blurred and suddenly a voice from behind her called her closer. She pulled away from the group without anyone noticing and followed the voice. It was deep, and haunting, like a far off nightmare, yet still it drew her in. She then did something Loki was all too used to doing for the past few months, realm travel. It was a mental process, where only the mind left but the body seemed set to remain where it was.

Daya closed her eyes as she felt an odd sensation surround her, and when she opened her eyes again, she was in a dark, eerie place, just like a fallen star.

"Loki's wife I presume, Daya is it?"

Daya turned to the source of the haunting voice and saw a fearsome creature. He was tall and covered in heavy armour, truly and overbearing figure, even more so than Thor. His face was red and his eyes were a soulless blue. He grinned at her to reveal a wide mouth full of frightening white teeth.

"Yes I'm Daya. I assume you are Thanos?"

"Clever Asgardian wench, I am Thanos indeed".

"Your reputation is known throughout the realms, the titan with the obsession with death, known for his countless murders of others across the universe" Daya nodded.

"You know me well then Goddess of compassion".

"Well actually no, to me you will always be known as the titan who manipulates others and gets them to do your dirty work for you".

Thanos laughed. "You try to push me Goddess? When yours and Loki's lives hang in the balance as they stand already?"

"I am not a fool Thanos, I know the only reason you brought me here was to kill me, I might as well insult you before I die".

"Who says I want to kill you? It's your husband that failed me, perhaps you are too pretty to kill after all. I want to kill Loki" Thanos frowned.

"How will Loki suffer if he is dead?" Daya knew she would have to lie to protect Loki from death. "You want Loki to suffer, you should kill me, take the one thing he loves away from him. That is true suffering".

Thanos circled her. "Why do you want him to suffer?"

Daya quickly thought up another lie. "He just made too many mistakes, I have nothing left anymore, I cannot love his lies any longer. Death will be welcome to me, kill me, watch Loki suffer".

She held back the tears, she didn't want to die, she didn't want Loki to get hurt either, but perhaps he could move on without her, find a new wife, a new love. She would not allow him to die for her.

"I can see past your trickery goddess. I know you only say these things to spare your husband but however, I will oblige you. I will kill you slowly, you will be aware of everything around you, but you shall not open your eyes, you shall not speak, you shall only listen patiently, as the life inside you leaves you behind. You will hear the mournful cries of your husband before the end and that my goddess, is true pain" Thanos smirked.

He walked behind her and stabbed her in the side quickly with a small dagger. She felt the dagger pierce through her flesh deeply and stumbled forward and let out a sharp gasp of pain but still stood straight, clutching at her stomach trying to remain strong. "The blade is tipped with poison, it should take effect in about three minutes, if that. Tell Loki this is what happens when you fail me, but first, say your goodbyes Daya".

Thanos sent her mind back to New York and she stared down at her stomach, the blood was already travelling fast down her body and she could feel the poison course through her veins. Loki looked back and saw her, his eyes widening at the horrific sight of his wife stood there with her eyes glazed over and blood pouring from her body

"Daya, Daya, what happened? Thor, Thor let me go, Daya is hurt" Loki broke free of Thor's grip and ran to Daya's side just as she fell to the ground.

**MAJOR CLIFFHANGER GUYS! Is Daya going to die or will Loki and the avengers find a way to save her? Will they ever return home to Asgard Safe? What will become of Steve? What will happen to Thanos after Loki discovers the truth? What do Loki and Steve's notes from Daya say? Fear not my loves, all these questions will be answered in the future chapters, but only your reviews, favourites and follows can save it. I haven't received many in while and I am worried you guys don't like it anymore?** **I am working on the next chapter already do not fear but again, your reviews, favourites and follows are MUCH appreciated, just so I know you guys want to hear the rest of Loki and Daya's first story. Please excuse any silly mistakes I may have made. Until next time **


	20. Fading

**20. Fading**

**Hello readers. Well don't think I was going to leave you to long on such a big cliff-hanger. So here we go, on to chapter twenty. I own nothing but Daya, enjoy, review, follow favourite etc. Thank you lovelies. **

Thor pulled Loki back as the avengers ran to Daya's side.

"THOR! I swear to you, if you don't let me go now I will kill you myself" Loki shouted. His harsh words seemed to shock Thor enough to let go of Loki's arm and let the God run to his wife's side. Steve had placed an arm around Daya to keep her upright but as soon as Loki approached, he took hold of his wife, letting her fall into his arms as he dropped to the ground.

Loki even with his hands cuffed, managed to hold Daya close, her weight spread out on his arms. Steve tore the sleeve of his costume to use as a tourniquet for the wound but Daya shook her head.

"There isn't any point, the wound is poisoned" she stuttered.

"How could this happen? We must have only had our backs turned for two minutes" Steve frowned.

"Thanos, realm travel" she whispered.

Loki let tears fall from his eyes, no longer caring if the avengers judged him for it. "Don't cry my love" Daya whispered, her breath already laboured. "At least I could have been with you, before the end".

Steve moved to sit on the other side of her and pushed her hair back gently. "No Daya, this isn't the end listen to me, Loki and I, we won't let you die".

Daya pulled out the note she had written for Loki out from her robes and shakily handed it to him.

"What's this darling?" Loki asked as he took it.

"It is a note, I wrote it in case I didn't make it if Thanos got to us, in case I didn't have time to tell you all the things I feel for you in person, before I died". Her voice could barely be heard but Loki understood all she had said.

He frowned and shook his head violently. "No, No I cannot accept this then, I won't allow you to die".

She smiled faintly. "You are so stubborn, please take it, I would hate for you or Steve not to know everything I feel before I go".

Loki nodded and she tucked the note into his armour before coughing, drops of blood falling from her mouth as she did so.

"Thor, we must return to Asgard, perhaps Odin can save her?" Loki asked.

"Loki, father would never do it, not after all you have do…"

"THOR PLEASE" Loki shouted.

Steve looked up at Thor. "Sir, if you could do anything that would help Daya, anything that could save her, please do it, I would forever be in your debt, as would Loki I'm sure".

Thor rolled his eyes and reluctantly nodded. "Fine, we could try, it isn't Daya's fault she is standing here today anyway, it's Loki's".

"Don't you think I feel guilty enough about that fact? Please Thor, just try and save her" Loki said, turning his gaze back to Daya whose eyes began to close.

"Stay with me Daya, stay with me my love, please. Don't you dare leave me, don't you dare" Loki called to her. She reached up and held his hand.

"I can't Loki, the poison, it's making me fall into a coma, Thanos said this would happen, he said it would be a slow death, so I could say goodbye to you all" Daya's voice was barely even a whisper anymore. She closed her eyes, falling into the coma Thanos had promised her before her death.

"Is there anything we can do?" Banner asked.

"No, this poison is not even Asgardian, it's rare, concocted from illnesses across all the realms, that's why it's so slow, and lethal" Thor frowned. He brought Loki to his feet roughly and Steve picked up Daya's body, as he stood up himself.

"Where do you think you are going?" Loki asked the soldier.

"To Asgard of course".

"No, no Asgard is not for humans, humans lose their way there, they go mad" Thor interrupted.

"I go just as mad if I stay on earth not knowing if Daya is alive or not. I want to take that risk, I will return to earth as soon as she is safe" Steve nodded.

Thor used the tesseract to create another portal that would allow the four of them to return to Asgard. Steve looked back at the rest of the avengers and gave them all one final nod before joining Thor and Loki near the tesseract as he carried Daya.

"It may be best if I hold Daya, and you hold onto Thor, I just want to keep her as safe as possible, I'm used to realm travel. Thor, could you unshackle me, so I can hold onto my wife as tightly as possible?"

Thor paused. "Loki, I cannot trust…."

"Thor please, do you really think I care about escaping now? I just want my wife to be safe, that's all I care about now, I've lost everything else, but not her, not Daya" Loki frowned.

Thor nodded and undid Loki's binds as Steve passed Daya's body over to Loki. Her head fell against his chest and he moved his from under Daya's body to hold the tesseract. Steve placed a hand on Thor's shoulder and prepared for the realm travel he had heard Daya speak of before.

It felt like Steve had all the air in the world rushing through him at once, it was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. When they landed on the party reconstructed Rainbow Bridge back on Asgard, Steve lent over the edge and threw up.

"I did say humans were not meant for Asgard" Thor said, not resisting a small grin when he realised once again he had been right.

Loki frowned and widened his eyes at Daya. "Oh no, Thor, Daya is going cold, she's cold, she mustn't have long left now we need to hurry".

Just as Loki said it Asgardian guards approached them on horseback.

"Why is Loki not shackled? He is a war criminal is he not? The All father knows everything and already wants to pass judgement on him. There is a human with you too? Odin will not be happy about any of this" A burly guard told them.

"Loki's wife Daya is dying, we need the All father's help, and Steve Rogers here is an ally of mine. A captain, hailing from the clan of America, he is here because he cares deeply for the safety of Daya as well" Thor told the guard, ignoring them almost as he got onto a horse. Steve got on the back of Thor's as Loki placed Daya on one before climbing up himself and holding Daya close.

"Loki should be escorted in some sort of restraints" A guard said.

"No! I will not let go of my wife. Listen I completely surrender myself to any punishment Odin has ready for me but I need to see if my wife can be saved first" Loki replied and set off towards the palace.

As Thor and Steve rode to the palace Thor looked over at Loki. "Loki, you must prepare for the fact that even if father agrees to try to help Daya, there may not be a cure, it may be too late. You need to believe there may be a chance she won't make it out of this".

Steve shook his head and lowered his gaze to the ground, not wanting to believe that was true.

"No Thor, you don't understand, she will be ok because she has to be ok. I need her, so no matter what anybody says, what anybody tells me, she has to be ok. She cannot die" Loki said. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "You hear that Daya, you will not die, we are in Asgard, we are home just like you wanted, we are here together and I am ordering you to wake up so you can see this" Loki whispered.

She didn't stir at all. Her eyelids no longer fluttered, her breath was no longer there, the heaving of her chest was no longer visible, her lips were pale and she felt cold but Loki would not believe that she was dead already.

As they reached the palace Loki was seized by guards. He struggled and cursed at the guards not allowing him to hold his wife. Steve went over to Daya and lifted her off the horse, holding her gently. "Loki, don't be stupid ok, just go quietly, we still need help, don't ruin her chances of surviving. Just go, I will keep Daya warm alright" Steve ordered Loki.

Loki obliged, hearing the truth in Steve's words and followed the guards through to the main halls of the palace, Thor, Steve and Daya close behind him. As soon as Frigga saw her sons her face lit up, despite knowing Loki was about to be punished for his crimes on Midgard. Odin seemed less pleased and stood from his throne staring icily at Loki.

When Frigga saw Daya in the arms of another, still and lifeless, her smile fell and she stepped forward.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Daya has been poisoned by Thanos, she needs your help All father, only you have the almighty power to save her, please, help her, please" Loki begged, dropping to his knees in front of Odin.

Odin stared at Daya and then turned his stare back to the god of mischief.

"And why would I help a man who tried to destroy Yotunheim and then try to enslave an entire realm full of innocent people? You deserve no help from me Laufeyson" Odin frowned, his voice booming around the halls loudly.

Loki looked up at the All father in shock. "This isn't helping me this is helping Daya, your daughter in law, an innocent herself".

"Perhaps a suitable punishment for your crimes would be to live without the one thing you love, just as you have taken away many Midgardians entire lives and reasons for living" Odin replied coldly.

Frigga gasped. "Odin, you cannot be serious, Daya is innocent in all this".

"Quiet! She isn't innocent, she assisted Loki in all this business, she is probably the only reason Loki travelled to Midgard in the first place".

Loki didn't have time to explain all the business behind his deal with Thanos, Daya didn't have the time left either. Steve stepped forward with Daya still in his arms.

"Please sir, your majesty. Daya grew to be my best friend back on Midgard and I know for a fact that she did nothing to harm the people of uh, Midgard. She helped them when the chitauri were released and she just wanted her husband to be safe at the same time. She doesn't deserve to die, not now, not like this. Please sir, if you have any kindness and sympathy in your heart, you wouldn't let her die here. Please help her" Steve pleaded himself.

Frigga touched Odin's arm and when he turned to look at her, she nodded once. "Daya is a good person my husband, she just loves her husband as I love you, and she doesn't deserve to perish within these walls".

Odin stepped forward and Steve lowered Daya to the ground letting Odin look at her closer. He knelt down, holding one hand just above her body. He closed his eyes.

"She, she has already passed. I'm sorry" Odin said quietly. Steve let silent tears fall as Loki cried out loudly, he fought out of the guards grip and ran to Daya's side, cradling her body in his arms as he called out her name again and again.

Even Thor let a tear escape his eye and fall to the ground, Daya truly was an unfortunate loss.

Frigga shook her head and went to the All father's side.

"Odin, what about the Odinforce? Can it work now? Its energy may be strong enough to bring her back if she has only just passed to the other side. She may not have passed through Valhalla's gates just yet" she said. Loki looked up, cheeks stained with tears as he looked hopefully at Odin.

"I could try it, but there is no guarantee it will work" Odin replied.

"Please father, please try, after this, I will accept any punishment you put to me but please save her if you can, I beg of you" Loki asked.

Odin nodded "Take her to your chambers, lay her on the bed, then I will summon the force".

Loki did so and hurried to his and Daya's chambers, Steve, Odin, Thor and Frigga following close behind. Loki placed her on their bed and stepped back so the All father could help her. Loki looked at Daya's form on their bed and couldn't deny he had missed the days of the both of them spending endless mornings lying in together on that same bed. He needed those days back.

Odin muttered some strange, ancient words and Loki saw his hands spark up with a pale blue light and he touched Daya's forehead softly. Energy surged through Daya, causing her back to arch and then fall again a few moments later.

"If the Odinforce has worked she will awaken in the next twenty four hours, if not, then I'm sorry Loki but you must say your final goodbyes, because It means Valhalla has reached her before we have" Odin said.

Loki noticed the pale blue light had created a veil over Daya's body, much like the veil that covered Odin during the Odinsleep. As Odin, Thor and Frigga left Loki and Steve in the chambers alone, Steve pulled up a chair next to Daya's bed, as Loki sat on the very edge of the bed, by Daya's side.

"You know, it would be polite to allow Daya some privacy" Loki said through gritted teeth.

"Then why are you here, practically sitting on her?"

"I am her husband, I need to be there when she wakes up, if she wakes up. She needs to wake up" Loki replied.

Steve sighed. "I travelled to a realm I might go crazy in to see her survive, I'm not leaving now".

Loki nodded once in respect to Steve. "I suppose it's brave of you to stay. I never really said thank you, for keeping Daya Company while I was gone. I know while she can never be yours, it was wrong, what I made her do on the helicarrier before I travelled to Stark towers. It was wrong to make her tell you those things. I'm sorry, I was jealous, that's the long story cut short".

Steve shrugged. "Well, you saved my life so I guess we are even. That's not to say I still don't think you are a major asshole for doing what you did to earth and all that. However Daya told me the truth, all of it, she told me about this Thanos guy, so I guess you shouldn't take all the blame for it."

Loki's face filled with rage at the mention of Thanos' name. "Good, so as soon as Daya wakes I am sure you will want revenge on Thanos as much as I do?"

"Well, of course, but I don't think we should go looking for trouble. Besides, if Thanos is as mad as he seems, he will probably come to us if Daya makes it out alive".

Loki paused, staring at Daya, he wanted to stroke her face gently, touch her hair, feel her warmth but he didn't dare pierce the veil of Odinforce. "You make sense soldier. I doubt my punishment will be any less harsh though, unless of course, Odin chooses to believe Daya about Thanos'. I doubt he will believe her, he thinks she is in league with me, an evil war criminal. The only one he is likely to listen to is Thor".

"I will tell Thor the truth. There are probably guards outside making sure you don't escape, not that you would want to leave Daya's side anyway. You stay here, and I'll tell Thor. Promise me you will alert me if she wakes?"

Loki nodded as he watched Steve leave. Perhaps not all mortals were as bad as he thought. He continued to watch Daya until he himself fell asleep by her side.

The morning sun shone brightly early the next morning and Loki still slept through it. Steve had been gone the whole night, hopefully achieving success in telling Thor the truth behind Loki's actions. Even then Loki would not fool himself into thinking he would get away from all this without punishment.

Next to his side, a presence stirred, and delicate eyes began to open slowly.

**Wow, I had to write that quickly. Sorry for any mistakes I may have made, typos are only a human mistake I guess and sadly I am only human. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, lots of angst and Loki sadness. Poor Daya. Thank you so much to all those lovely people who have reviewed recently, it really gave me the push I needed to carry on with the story. Thanks also to all that have followed or favourited the story as well. I have my best friend coming over tomorrow for the day so I am going to try and write the new chapter for you in the evening so it will either be out late tomorrow night or early Saturday morning. Until next time guys **


	21. Clear As Day

**21. Clear as Day**

**Hello readers, I hope you all enjoyed the emotional chapter twenty. Can you believe Odin was even considering not saving Daya? What a meanie, at least he made the right choice in the end. Excuse any typos I may make, just trying to get you guy's new chapters of the story as fast as I can so I end up rushing and probably make so many mistakes, please forgive me for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will be submitting an author's note on something soon as well so make sure you take a glance at it I own nothing but Daya, so, enjoy.**

Steve had been given guest chambers during his stay at Asgard and as he waited impatiently to see if Daya would wake, he glanced down at the note she had written for him. He was curious to read it but a part of him held back, unsure if he wanted to know what Daya had written for him. After a few more minutes of pacing the room, his curiosity got the better of him and he opened it up and began to read.

_My dearest Steve,_

_I did not want to leave Midgard without you knowing how I really feel. I would first like to apologize for the things I said to you back on the helicarrier before Loki and I escaped. It was so very wrong of me to turn your love down so rudely, you must think I am the most unfeeling woman in the universe. Please know that although I am Loki's mind, body and soul I love you very much. Without you I fear my stay on Midgard would have been the thing that had pushed me to end my life without Loki._

_I really did mean it when I said I would never forget you Steve Rogers, and your place in my heart will forever remain strong. In another life, one where perhaps Loki and I had never met, I would have chosen you to be with me for the rest of my life, even if you would not outlast my own existence. Loki was wrong when he spoke to you about not having anything to offer me, your love would have been more than enough to make me happy. _

_I am sorry things turned out the way they have, I will always be happy with Loki, he is everything to me, but you have become such an important part of my life now I feel I couldn't live without you either. It is a tragic circumstance that our worlds cannot be one, and that you could never make a new life in Asgard. I really do wish with all my heart that we can go on being friends, and that this note is not our final goodbye. _

_Should we never meet again I want you to do something for me. I want you to move on Steve. I want you to find someone to love in the same way I love Loki. I want you to find true happiness, have a family, have love, I want you to have everything you could ever want for, my dearest friend. When we are apart, do not weep, do not despair, think upon the memories we share, and how nothing can take those away. I am sure we will meet again, I have a strong theory that when love is strong, it cannot be broken, Loki and I are proof of that. Promise me you will find love Steve._

_All my love, from now until forever,_

_Daya._

Steve smiled at the words as he read them, he didn't think he would ever get over Daya, he felt so strongly about her, even more so than Peggy. The note was a comfort to him despite it all, at least he knew Daya cared for him and probably always would.

Meanwhile in Loki's chambers he still lay with his head down on the bed, sleeping lightly. As Daya's eyes finally fluttered open it took her a moment to contemplate her surroundings, as she realised where she was she smiled hazily, she was home again. She could barely believe she had made it back home. The Odinforce veil around her faded away slowly and she turned her head to the side to see Loki sleeping. She ran her fingers through his hair softly not wanting to alarm him too much.

He moved his head to the side, mumbling in his sleep, but didn't stir much more, causing Daya to giggle.

"Loki, sleepyhead, wake up" she whispered very quietly, sliding her hand to his to hold it.

He held her hand tightly, as if it was instinct for him to reach out and hold her when he could, and opened his eyes to face Daya. He frowned, his vision still hazy, still thinking he was in the grips of a dream, he blinked several times. She smiled widely at him and his vision quickly cleared, until the sight of his wife, became as clear as day.

She looked paler than usual, her crystal blue eyes seeming more glassy than normal, her lips pale and dry looking, but still she was beautiful and the most important thing still prevailed, she was alive.

"Daya, is this real? Are you really here with me? Alive?"

She nodded and Loki moved to cup her face in his hands. "Oh by the gods, my beautiful wife, my Daya, oh Valhalla did not claim you, you are still here, oh thank you, thank you for not leaving me, oh my wife" Loki sobbed happily as he held her. Daya giggled and wrapped her arms around Loki, pulling him closer, just as glad as he was she was still alive to be with him. He pulled away to look at her again, just to make sure she really was there and he kissed her lips gently.

"I love you Daya, I know I tell you that often but sometimes I feel I don't tell you enough, I love you" Loki smiled.

"I love you too darling. Did you read my note?"

Loki paused and then shook his head. "No, I didn't want to believe that it would be the end, I didn't want to read your goodbye because I didn't want to say goodbye".

She nodded. "I understand, but you should read it anyway, in case anything ever happens, we must not have words unsaid between us".

Loki looked at the chamber doors. "Guards! Guards in here".

Three guards entered the chambers, weapons at the ready. "Daya has awoken, she is safe. Could you let it be known throughout the palace, but do make sure the mortal Steve Rogers is told first, please" Loki demanded them.

One guard left to inform every one of the good news, while the other two remained in the chambers, keeping watch over Loki to make sure he didn't leave now his wife was safe. Loki continued to stroke his wife's hair and kiss her softly as he whispered sweet things in her ear.

A few minutes later, Steve, Thor, Odin and Frigga burst into the chambers, all but Odin with grins on their faces as they approached Daya's bedside. Steve held back and Daya looked at him questioningly.

"What is it Steve?"

"Can I, can I hug you, just to check you are there? If you're too weak I don't want to hurt you, I won't" Steve asked.

She nodded and smiled as Steve held her tightly in a long hug. After he pulled away Frigga rest a hand on her shoulder gently and smiled. "We are so glad you could make it through Daya".

Daya looked to Thor who gave her a friendly nod and small smile, which she returned as a mark of respect. She did really have to party thank Thor for her survival, he was the one that had allowed them access back to Asgard.

Odin crossed his arms and stared over at Loki. "I am glad you made it through alive Daya, however Loki's crimes against Midgard have not yet been forgiven. He will receive punishment for his actions, regardless of this touching little scene we have here before us. Guards, arrest him, arrest my youngest son".

Daya sat upright completely and frowned, opening her mouth to speak but was stopped by Loki.

"Darling it's alright. We knew this would happen, just, keep calm and stay with Steve. I will be alright" Loki told her as he allowed the guards to take Loki away, presumably to the dungeons near Odin's vault. Frigga and Thor followed Odin out of the room, leaving Steve with Daya. Steve held her hand gently as he moved to sit on the bed with her.

"I'm sorry about that Daya, I know you just want to keep Loki safe".

She shrugged. "We couldn't stay separated when we were in different realms, I doubt this will keep us apart either. This is merely a wrench in the works, I will make sure his punishment isn't too severe, perhaps if they know the truth about Thanos and his hold over my husband they will forgive Loki. Odin owes Loki really, after all the lies he kept from him about his origins he really was the one pushing Loki away."

Steve smiled faintly. "Odin told me I had to leave if you recovered. I don't want to, it's going to be the hardest thing I will ever have to do. I'm sorry I can't stay to see you and Loki get back to normal Asgardian life again. I feel like I'm abandoning you".

Daya rubbed his shoulder. "You are not abandoning me Steve. It's dangerous for you to stay here any longer really. Besides, I think after everything that's happened it's a safe assumption to say Loki and I will never be one hundred per cent the way we once were. We will adjust though, slowly."

Steve nodded. "You promise me if that Thanos shows up again you will not hesitating in contacting me and the other avengers so we can end him quicker than he stabbed you in the first place."

Daya frowned. "I had almost forgotten about Thanos. What if he knows I have recovered? What if he comes back?"

Steve widened his eyes. "You want me to stay? I will stay if you don't think you are safe".

Daya shook her head and sighed. "No, I don't want to risk your own life. I will alert the council of Thanos, make sure security in Asgard is tight. I will hold you to your word about helping us if he returns though" she smirked.

"You got it. I will always be there if you need me. I read your note by the way".

Daya grinned. "You did? What did you think?"

"I forgive you for what happened on the helicarrier, and about moving on. I promise you I will try, I can't promise I will succeed, you are after all the most memorable woman I have ever met Daya. I think you will always have a hold on my heart, as cheesy as that sounds."

She laughed. "I am glad it didn't upset you too much. Just promise to keep the note, and hold it close to you when you cannot hold me."

He nodded and rose from the bed. "Listen I will leave you to freshen up and get used to your room again. I'll meet you just outside the palace, to say goodbye". He said the last few words with great sadness before leaving Daya alone.

Daya stumbled out of bed clumsily, and walked around the room slowly until she gathered herself together and was able to walk properly again. She then took a quick bath, but bathing in the waters of the large pool felt wrong without Loki by her side. As soon as Steve left, Odin would probably call for judgement on Loki's crimes, and Daya would be ready.

After bathing she wrung out her hair and placed a new set of robes on before going down to the entrance of the palace to meet Steve.

He had gotten his costume fixed by the Asgardian servants and was standing there patiently with his hands firmly by his sides. He beamed up at her when he saw Daya approach him.

"I wasn't lying when I said I hated goodbyes" Daya told him, tears already forming in her eyes.

"You take care of yourself Daya, and if you ever get bored of Asgard, please, please, please come visit me in New York" he smiled as he pulled her into another hug.

"Believe me Steve I will visit you regardless of me getting bored of home or not, at least I know where to find you on Midgard, I will find Tony in that absurdly huge and ridiculous home of his, Stark tower? I know wherever he is, you won't be far away from" Daya grinned.

"Stark? Daya, you and I have sense and you should know that wherever he is, I will be trying to get as far away from as my feet will possibly take me."

They both laughed and hugged again. "Right, so I'm going to go before you burst into tears any more than you already are waterworks" Steve said.

She nodded and watched as some guards escorted Steve back to the Bifrost, knowing in her heart she would see him again, but for now, she would have to prepare for the Asgardian council and their decision on Loki's punishment.

**Aww how sad is it that Steve has to leave but it was inevitable, Daya and Loki had to return to Asgard at some point and humans go crazy if they stay in Asgard too long. In the comics, (spoiler) that's exactly what happens to Jane, it's so sad, they end up erasing her memories of Asgard, and of Thor when they return her to earth to give her back her sanity. That won't happen to Steve, even if he returns to Asgard to visit Daya, don't worry. The next chapter I am excited to write, it involves Daya going BADASS on the Asgardian council members. After that Loki and Daya should go back to some sort of normalcy, which means more Loki loving, I know you guys have been very patient waiting for some hotter scenes and I promise you I will deliver. Until next time lovelies, reviews make me happy, very happy and follows and favourites just make me want to write more and more for you all **


	22. You Will Hear Me

**22. You Will Hear Me **

**Hello readers once again. I hope you liked last chapter, isn't it a relief to know Daya did not die? Well, I think so anyway. As I said before this chapter gives another dimension to Daya, hopefully one that will make all you lovely readers like her even more. I own nothing but Daya, and the character of Theslion, but to be honest I don't mind if people use his name. I'm pretty sure you won't like his character anyway, enjoy.**

Daya walked through the halls of the palace after Steve successfully travelled home via the Bifrost. She could hear the fuss made by the Asgardian councils in the court room from across the other side of the palace, they were probably just itching to give Loki the worst punishment possible.

Just outside of the courts she took a deep breath in, planning what she was going to say before opening the doors and storming in. The noise of the councilmen didn't stop, it only quieted.

"Good morning gentlemen, my dear mother in-law Frigga and the delightful lady Sif, I see you have all tried to start without me" Daya stated loudly.

Odin frowned at her and only Frigga and Loki listened. Loki had been muzzled again and his hands were once more shackled. The rest of the councilmen merely looked on at Daya unfazed and carried on their conversations.

"Gentlemen I am Daya, Princess of Asgard, your rightful superior and you will hear what I have to say" She shouted loud enough for her voice to echo through the halls, loud enough to stop the councilmen from speaking and stopping to listen to the young goddess.

She cleared her throat and paced the centre of the court calmly. "That's much better, thank you for your attention. I am here to give my statement about the events that unfolded over the past few months, in defence of Loki, and as somebody who witnessed every event to do with the accused as they happened. I believe my words would be useful in helping the council come to their final decision on Loki's punishment, if the All father would allow it?" She asked looking over at Odin for approval.

Odin hesitated before looking over at his adopted son, he had nobody else but Daya, he deserved at least one person to defend him, seeing as the muzzle on his face stopped him from doing it himself. He nodded and allowed Daya to speak, before she could do so, an older member of the council, a man with a vulture like stance about him stood up to interrupt Daya.

"You are Loki's wife, any statement from you would be biased beyond all belief" the vulture like man said harshly.

Daya rolled her eyes. "Ah ok" she thought. "If that's how you want to play it, I know exactly how to win this council over".

"Theslion, is that you? My how the meek have turned mighty, so quickly too. If I recall correctly you were only asked to join the council because you were filling in for a man considered much greater than yourself?"

Quiet laughter filled the room at Daya's words, even Loki smirked from beneath his muzzle, he knew how Daya would try to win this battle. Theslion, the old council member did not back down, he merely tried to laugh of Daya's insult quietly and then continued to glare at her.

"Jokes aside, you are his wife and I knew your words would be a certain way inclined. I took the liberty of getting a witness who will not give a biased view of things. Lady Sif, would you step forward?"

As Theslion spoke, Lady Sif stepped forward. Even Thor looked shocked at Sif's willingness to go against Loki in court, Daya however, was not shocked, she should have known Sif would do anything to ensure her precious Thor was not blamed for anything at all and instead try to shift all the blame to Loki.

Daya looked over at Loki and winked at him, trying to show him she was not about to give up this fight.

"The term witness implies that somebody saw a crime, does it not? Funny, I was not aware that the lady Sif had been alongside Loki throughout all this to witness any of his so called crimes, but do tell us what you know Sif" Daya smiled pleasantly at the warrior goddess.

Daya's comment had gotten members of the council mumbling amongst each other, she was technically right, Sif had not been present for the events that unfolded on Midgard, her statement would be very much flawed even to someone who was not there to support Loki. Nevertheless Sif spoke up.

"Loki lost his mind before falling to Midgard, ever since he seized rule he was not himself. He was prepared to destroy the whole of Yotunheim. Had it not been for Thor interrupting his plans, he would have gone through with it. Daya is right, I was not present on Midgard when Loki invaded, but going by Loki's state of mind before he fell, I can see him entirely capable of trying to take over Midgard himself."

Daya gritted her teeth as the council nodded in agreement at Sif's statement. Loki looked down, accepting defeat, but his wife shook her head, she would not accept defeat so easily.

"I will admit myself that Loki lost his way when he took the throne. The power got to him, as power does to so many. However, Loki's unstable state of mind was not all down to that, it was down to some rather earth shifting news he had received only hours prior to becoming king. The All father knows about that all too well, and I daresay the news my husband received is enough to make any of you feel sympathy for him. It involved an entire loss of identity" Daya told the council members. She looked over at Odin.

Odin didn't want everyone to know the truth about Loki's origins, for his adopted son's sake, and for his own. Asgardians may have lost faith in the All father if they knew he had kept such strong lies against his own family for so long. It would have to be Loki's choice in the end, as to whether he wanted everyone else to know the truth. This worked in Daya's favour to winning the argument, Odin was the one that would make the final decision about Loki's punishment and she knew he already felt monstrously guilty about Loki's past.

"Regardless of that, rather private information" Daya continued. "I don't think it's fair or accurate that somebody who has always held a grudge against the youngest prince and didn't see anything that happened on Midgard has any right to testify against the accused."

Sif frowned at Daya before sulking off and Daya couldn't help but smirk as she bowed her head to make sure nobody saw. Theslion resumed his seat at the head of the council and crossed his arms, finally accepting defeat.

"I understand that Loki must be held responsible for his actions, but to put it simply, we all make mistakes" Daya said.

Thor stood up. "Loki killed eighty Midgardians in two days alone Daya, he is far from innocent".

Daya faced Thor, venom in her eyes. "You have killed far more than just eighty people. What's more you boasted of your violence. I know it is long behind you now Thor but you killed hundreds, frost giants, dwarves, dark elves, light elves, anyone that stood in your way on the battlefield. They were just soldiers following orders Thor and you struck them down anyway, I do not want to make this the focus of my argument because I feel we are beyond petty issues, but you cannot boast of someone who is not innocent".

Thor hesitated, knowing that everything Daya had just said was the absolute truth. Instead of fighting more, he, like so many of the other council members Daya had verbally beaten, sat down, deciding to keep quiet.

Daya sighed. "You are Asgardians, you see the noble side of fighting and war and death, I don't think that's always a bad thing but we should be past being hypocrites when it comes to judging those who have murdered".

As the council members began to raise their voices again, Daya spoke up once again. "My friends we have more serious business to attend to. There is a greater threat to Asgard, far greater than my now imprisoned husband. As most if you now know, mine and Loki's return to Asgard was not, very traditional. I had been mortally wounded and very close to death, the being that had stabbed me with poison and tried to kill me was known as Thanos."

There was a collected gasp that sounded throughout the room and Theslion stood up again. "Your husband is known as Silver tongue and he has taught you his talents well, you are almost as good at lying as he is now".

"It doesn't take lies to draw out the venom in your words Theslion. Believe me, I wish I was lying" Daya frowned.

Another council member stood up. "Thanos is no more than a mere myth now, he hasn't been sighted in thousands of years. It seems quite a coincidence that he would show up just in time for you to use as a distraction from Loki's crimes".

Loki growled loudly and Daya nodded once at him, assuring him it would be ok.

"Thanos is Loki's crime. When Loki fell from Asgard, he fell into Thanos' grip. The titan warped his mind, made violence something that would come easily to my husband, and ordered Loki to send the army of Chitauri down to Midgard. Thanos told Loki if he didn't do as he said, he would kill me. Loki did what he felt he had to in order to save his wife, to save me. Something I believe any married man in this room who is worth his salt would do for his own wife" Daya protested.

"Thanos' hold on Loki was strong, because of the love he had for me" Daya continued. "The avengers, a group of mortals with extraordinary powers, that I, became friends with on Midgard helped stop the Chitauri, and stopped Loki. When Thanos realised Loki had failed in his plans to take over the realm, he found me. He told me he planned to kill Loki, so I asked him to kill me instead, I lied and said it would hurt Loki more, but it was only because I couldn't allow him to kill my husband. Thanos' hold over Loki was only as strong as it was because of me, and therefore I took Loki's place in the way of Thanos' vengeance".

Daya looked over at Loki, who had let a tear escape his eye as he listened to his wife's reasons behind her near death experience. She had been willing to die for him, with no pause or doubt at all.

"That's all very touching but do you really expect us to believe that?" Theslion questioned.

"Believe what you want but we face a bigger threat here, so much bigger than anything my husband could conjure. The longer we waste on this trial, the more time we are giving to Thanos to invade Asgard and come after either Loki, or myself again. He is a titan, and he hasn't gotten his way, so do you really think, that even if he gets to Loki and I, he will stop there? Once he has breached Asgard he will realise he has power over us, he will either come here to destroy Asgard himself or he will send different forces to threaten us. My top priority is keeping my husband safe, but I love Asgard, and its people, I don't want to see any of it fall".

"You are Vanir" Theslion frowned. "Asgard has nothing to do with you".

At that the entire council gasped. It was considered a great insult to call someone's race out when they had lived in another realm for so long. Especially royalty. Loki shot Theslion an icy glare, another loud growl escaping his mouth somehow.

Daya moved closer to the council's table, getting closer to Theslion. "You watch your tongue or I will have it cut out, better yet I will do the job myself. I am a princess, royalty, and your superior whether you like it or not. Do not think because I am a woman who seems delicate and feeble I would stand to listen to such dishonour. I am an Asgardian as much as you are now, and apparently I care more about this realm than you do, seeing as I am the only one who wants to address the real threat here."

"Enough!" Odin sounded, growing angry. "Daya we have heard what you have to say, I for one believe it's entirely plausible Thanos has returned. After all, Loki would never hurt you and you certainly are not stupid enough to inflict that wound on yourself just to have an argument for Loki's defence. Believe me when I say that I will address the issue of Thanos as soon as I can. Now I would allow Thor, the only other witness here to Loki's crimes to give his statement. Daya, perhaps it is best if you leave the courtroom for the rest of the trial, I think it best, in-case whatever Thor has to say angers you. Loki will be placed back in the dungeons again as we make the final decision. You have every right to visit him while we make that choice, I promise you that."

Daya nodded at the All father before taking one final glance at Loki. Her husband nodded at her, and even from behind the mask she could tell he was smiling at her, she returned his smile before bowing to the council and then leaving the courtroom.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and thought I did a good job in making Daya use a couple of wise cracks on the council as well as making them listen to her. Do you guys think Thor will work to help Loki or go against him? You will just have to wait and see. You guys have been sooooo patient, that I promise you some long awaited Loki loving in the next chapter. Until next time guys, as always, review, favourite and follow and remember that I'm always open for suggestions etc, if you guys feel like you want to say anything at all about the story. On a side note, I ordered the Thor game to see if it would give me any ideas on where to go next in the story, as I don't want to guess the outline of Thor 2 in-case I get it miles off what it turns out to be really and I need some action to go alongside more Loki/Daya loving. **


	23. Like Me Now?

**23. Like Me Now?**

**Hello readers, hope you enjoyed last chapter. I have finally decided on the verdict of Loki's trial. It has been done before, but I was at a loss as to what I could do to make sure Daya and Loki could return to some sort of normal life together without banishment or torture or anything like that. There is some Loki love in this chapter, as promised. I have also been working on a couple of chapters for my other story, but want to write a little more to get it started before I submit it for people to read. I own nothing but Daya and I hope you enjoy. **

Daya was escorted down to the dungeons where Loki had been kept for the past hour, as Odin and the council made their final decision on Loki's punishment after hearing Thor's statement. The guard let her into his cell before locking it behind her and standing watch over them. Loki was knelt down, his muzzle had been removed but his hands were still shackled. He looked up and smiled at Daya as she knelt opposite him.

She stroked his face gently and gave him a gentle smile. "So we find ourselves in another cell again my love".

Loki gave a short laugh and took her hands in his own. "Thor gave his statement, in my favour".

Daya grinned but shook her head, scarcely believing it to be true. "He did? What did he say?"

"He said he wanted all the business to do with Jotunheim to be forgotten, saying that my mind was in a, different place when I made those plans and that it shouldn't be held against me. As for Midgard, he said he believed that Thanos was behind all of it. He said that he believed my love for you was strong enough to will be to do Thanos' bidding, so I could protect you."

Daya smiled and held Loki close, pulling him into a long hug. "Oh I am so glad my love, perhaps all this will work out for the best after all".

Loki kissed her neck, burying his face in her hair. "I hope so. I do not think I will escape some sort of punishment though my darling, Odin has to make an example of me I suppose".

Daya moved back to kiss him gently. "Whatever they decide, I am there for you" she said after pulling away from his lips.

"Did you really mean what you said back in court? About sacrificing yourself to Thanos, so he didn't kill me?"

Daya looked into his eyes and nodded. "Yes, of course I did. You, were only under Thanos' influence because he threatened me. You did what Thanos ordered you to, because of me. I wasn't about to let you die for me. Not after all you had sacrificed for me. I love you too much for that, and apparently so do you. You fought for me, and then when I was close to death you tried everything in your power to save me."

"No wife should have to be in a position where they would have to sacrifice themselves for their husband" Loki frowned. "I always feel like I am letting you down".

Daya rest her hands on the side of his face gently and rest her forehead against his. "No Loki, you don't let me down. Even when you make mistakes you do something to redeem yourself entirely. I have told you so many times before Loki and I will say it again. You are a great man, and I love you".

Another guard entered the dungeons and walked to Loki's cell.

"The council have made their decision, follow me".

Loki and Daya walked hand in hand back to the court, guards escorted them of course, still not trusting Loki not to cause more trouble. As the doors to the court opened again Daya looked over at her husband. "Whatever happens now, I'm here".

Loki nodded and made his way back to the spot he had been standing in earlier. Daya stood by Thor and Frigga and waited impatiently for the verdict.

Odin rose from his seat and spoke loudly, his voice echoing throughout the courtroom.

"Loki, Laufeyson we at court find you, guilty of your crimes against Midgard, and of Asgard. However, from the information we have received from both Daya and Thor's statements we understand that there were, circumstances that made you not clear of thinking. We are also switching our focus to Thanos for the time being. However, as punishment for your crimes. I have no choice but to strip your powers until I, the All father feel that you are responsible and reformed enough to receive them once more".

Daya gasped and Loki stared at the All father in disbelief. "I, I need my powers, how will I do anything without them?"

Odin let out a loud roar at Loki. "You will accept this punishment or you will face worse. You are lucky we are letting you get away with just that".

Loki grumbled but then nodded once to accept defeat and bowed his head.

"Daya, leave the courtroom. Loki will be released momentarily, once I am sure he understands the seriousness of the consequences if he does not accept the judgement of the council. Go to your chambers. He will join you there" Odin frowned.

Daya curtsied and gave Loki one final smile before leaving to return to hers and Loki's chambers.

Back in their chambers Daya looked over at Loki's armour stand and had a good idea as to how she could cheer him up.

Once Loki accepted his punishment and finally, if not reluctantly also, promised Odin he would earn his trust back, and therefore his powers as well. Loki walked swiftly to his chambers and locked the door behind him. Daya was nowhere to be found.

"Daya, Daya my darling it's me. I'm back. We are alone together, finally" Loki called out.

Daya suddenly walked in from the baths wearing nothing but Loki's horned helmet. She moved closer to him, a sultry look on her face and then stopped when she was around four metres away from him.

"Like what you see my love?"

Loki exhaled sharply and raised an eyebrow playfully at her. "Oh my darling, I know that I have worn that helmet more times then I care to imagine, but you have no idea just how much that, arouses me".

Daya shifted her weight onto the other foot, swishing her hips gracefully. "Ah, why don't you show me just what all this does for you?"

Loki almost ran to her and pulled her into a deep kiss, wasting no time in letting his tongue delve into her mouth and caress her own fiercely. She moaned loudly, it had been so very long since they had made love in their own chambers, alone completely. The very thought of being with Loki made her wet with desire already.

Loki traced a hand over her body slowly, running it over one of her breasts gently, taking one of her hardened peaks between two of his fingers before reaching down lower, as Daya moved to unbutton his trousers. He glided a finger over her sacred place teasingly, ghosting a finger over her clit. Another moan from Daya made Loki hungry for more.

Loki hoisted her up into his arms and moved to the wall nearest the bed. Pinning her against the wall with his body he moved to release himself from his clothes, which proved to be more of an effort now he didn't have his magic to aid him and kissed Daya again. She reached down to free his erection from his pants and pulled him closer to her.

Loki noticed she was heavier to lift with the helmet on, he could still manage but realised it got in the way of certain things. He pulled the helmet off and discarded it on the floor as he entered her roughly. Unable to hold back from her any longer. They moaned together.

Loki kissed her neck, nipping at her soft flesh as she ran her hands through his raven hair. She pushed into his body, alongside the rhythm he had quickly built, desperate to be as close to him as possible which caused Loki to growl loudly in approval as she met his thrusts. He reached down and latched his mouth onto one of her breasts, sucking gently, bringing her closer to the edge. He plunged into her deeply, filling her to the core. Every time he pulled out she felt the harsh torture of emptiness inside of her, not being one with her husband, her love. Then she felt sweet release as soon as he entered her again, and again, and again.

It didn't take them long to have their moments together and afterwards Daya slumped against Loki. He still held her up against the wall as they both tried to catch their breath. Loki chuckled as Daya moved her head to the side to nibble his earlobe.

"That was, amazing my love" Daya whispered in his ear.

"Yes, it really was. I am only sorry it didn't last longer, there wasn't much, foreplay. It's just seeing you naked with just my helmet on, that alone drew me close to the edge. I couldn't have waited any longer" Loki smiled.

"Neither could I my love. Neither could I. Besides, now we have all the time in the world to make love."

"Yes, even if I don't have my powers, for now anyway. At least we have time to make love slowly, intimately, in every way we know brings us joy. It has been too long since we have had real time together, as husband and wife. Despite my loss of power, I am looking forward to spending time with you again" Loki smiled as he lowered her to the ground.

She stroked his face gently. "So am I. Slowly, we can go back to the way we were, we can forget all those painful memories, forget those who caused either one of us harm. We will heal, together".

Loki took her hand and led her to the bed where they lay down side by side. Daya lay on her stomach and Loki reached over to kiss her back, before resting his chin on her shoulder blades softly.

Loki sighed deeply. "I still don't think I can ever relax properly when I know the creature responsible for causing such pain to you, that pitiful monster Thanos is still out there somewhere". He ran his fingertips over her skin ever so lightly and she rest her head to the side, leaning on her hands.

"We will find him, someday. I don't think we should go looking for trouble again though. If he wants his revenge so badly, which I'm sure he does, he will find us, one day" Daya said.

"Do you know what I think we should do my darling?" Loki asked as he rolled Daya over to face him.

"What's that my dear husband?"

"With it being a new start with our return to Asgard. I think we should renew our wedding vows. I mean, think about it, we won't need a huge audience this time like our wedding. We can have the wedding we always wanted. It can be just us two, in-front of a minister, in the Asgardian grasslands, say the things we always wanted to see without anyone judging us or trying to make sense of our love".

Daya grinned and leant up to kiss Loki, pulling him towards her to lie next to her closely. "I think that is a wonderful idea my love, when shall we do it?"

"Tomorrow! Why wait, after everything that's happened over the past few months I have learnt that we should just take what we want as it comes to us. Steal all the advantages and opportunities" Loki smiled his cheeky smile, able to win over any girl at all.

She nodded. "I think that is a perfect idea my love. I can hardly wait. I am going to bathe now, and Loki, feel free to join me".

Daya stood up and sauntered over to the baths, Loki following close behind.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Excuse any typo's I really did do this chapter quickly as I am also working on some chapters for my other story. Next chapter will be the renewing of Loki and Daya's wedding vows, I thought I would do something sweet and fluffy as it hasn't been like that in a while for this story. Don't think that Loki and Daya's relationship will be all smooth sailing from now on, Thanos is still out there somewhere, and nobody's relationship is perfect after all. Next chapter will also have more Loki loving *wink wink*. I know the scene in this was a little rushed, they were just so desperate for each other, they couldn't hold on any longer. It won't be that, quick, next time don't worry. Until next time guys, review, favourite, follow etc. **


	24. Always And Forever

**24. Always and Forever **

**Hey guys hope you are all well. Just to let you know I am working on the third chapter of my other story, I hope it will be good, it will soon be ready for all to read, I am so excited! This also means that I will not be updating as often as I have been, so not every day I am afraid, I think I am going to do alternate days so both stories don't get neglected. Just to let you know that Daya and Loki's speeches to each other are in ITALICS just so you guys don't get confused as to what's going on. Anyway, I own nothing but Daya and as always, enjoy, review, favourite and follow. Thanks readers!**

Daya floated on her back in the baths slowly, her ears below the water, yet she could hear Loki humming to himself contently even from below the surface. After all this time, after all the business with the avengers, she was finally peaceful, happy with Loki once more in Asgard, home finally.

She stood up in the water and looked over at Loki, who was sat in the water, perched on the wall that went around the large pool. His head was back, almost resting on the side of the baths, his eyes closed. Loki seemed just as happy as she was. Daya waded through the water quietly and kissed his neck softly, moving her mouth over to kiss his Adam's apple softly.

"Hello there" he murmured.

"Hello back" she smiled.

He lifted her up to sit on his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her. She grinded up against his hips and it wasn't long at all until she felt his hardness press up against her thigh. She grinned widely into his kiss.

"I believe that there is a part of you that is calling out for my attention again" Daya whispered in his ear, nipping on his earlobe.

Loki grinned as he pulled her closer to him. "Oh believe me my darling, all of me is calling out for you, that part of me just doesn't hide it away all that well".

Loki quickly placed a hand between them and guided himself into her slowly. Daya breathed in deeply. She arched her back, pushing her body further into him, placing her hands on his knees to stop her from falling off him completely. He groaned loudly and ran his hands through Daya's long hair that was now soaked through with water, before moving them behind her back to support her body.

Loki leaned forward and allowed his mouth to latch onto one of her hardened nipples, sucking roughly, causing her to almost squeal with excitement. Liking the reaction his actions got from his wife, he moved to do the same to her other breast, causing Daya to arch her back even further into his embrace.

Daya grinded harder against him, angling her body so he hit all the right spots until finally she came, her walls tightening around him. Loki grinned as he felt her exquisite tightness and reached his moment himself.

"That's twice we have made love in the past hour my darling. I think that's good for us" Loki said huskily, his voice still laced with lust.

"Yes, and I look forward to breaking that record in the future" she smiled.

The next afternoon Loki stood adjusting his shirt in the mirror. He was wearing no armour, only his usual trousers, a dark shirt and his black leather cape.

Daya walked in, her hair was swept up into an elegant bun, a thin hairband perched at the top of her head made entirely of sterling silver flowers.

Instead of robes she wore a white gown, that was open on one side of her waist, revealing most of her stomach. She wore no shoes, but bangles and anklets covered her feet, the bracelet Loki had given her still sat comfortably around her wrist.

"My wife, you look so beautiful" he said softly as he looked at her. She stood behind him and smoothed out his shirt. "And you look handsome as always husband" she smiled.

He turned, and claimed her lips with his own. "I have arranged for a minister to meet us at the river Deryth, we can say our vows and then I have a surprise for you" Loki told her, swaying her in his arms slowly.

"A surprise, for me? You shouldn't have darling".

"You have never been to the Dearaldia forests in Asgard at night have you?" He asked.

"No, only a few times with you, to hunt but it was always when the sun was out."

Loki kissed her forehead lightly. "Good, then tonight will be a beautiful surprise for you".

As they stepped outside of the chambers Loki sighed deeply. "I must tell Odin of our plans, he is monitoring everything I do now, although without my powers I am about as threatening as a blade of grass. Still, needs must, I will meet you down by the stables".

Daya nodded as she watched Loki walk away. She made her way down to the stables and noticed Thor walking through the corridors alongside Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, they were all laughing, as if no time had passed since they had all been young friends fighting alongside each other without a care in the world.

Daya walked over to Thor. "May I speak with you alone for just a moment?" she asked hesitantly.

Thor nodded and joined Daya over near a pillar. "What is it my lady?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, so much for what you did in court, what you did for Loki. I will be eternally grateful, you didn't need to do what you did. You had every right to be angry with Loki for attacking the realm you so admirably defend, but you didn't. You saved him from a worse fate and I really do mean it when I say thank you".

Thor shrugged as if it what he had done was an easy task, but he smiled at Daya faintly. "He is my brother, despite his protests. And he isn't all bad, I know Thanos was behind Loki's actions, I couldn't allow Loki to take a punishment he did not fully deserve".

Daya nodded. "Well anyway, I must go and meet Loki. Thank you again".

He bowed as she walked to meet Loki who was already out in the stables, saddling a white stallion.

Loki smiled over at her as she walked over and stroked the horse gently. "Hello darling, how is it I arrived here before you? What were you up too?"

She gave him a thoughtful look. "I was just saying something to Thor that was very much deserved I think".

He helped her up onto the horse before climbing up to sit behind her. They rode off to the Deryth River together.

The minister, a surprisingly young man was already waiting for them. Daya had always pictured ministers as being old and feeble, but this one looked like a slightly older brunette version of Fandral. Loki had arranged a wedding arch to be placed near the riverside, it was just like the one they had at their real wedding, only there outside, with no guests, no fancy decorations or music, it looked even more beautiful than the first time she had seen it.

Loki kissed Daya as he helped her off the horse and they joined hands as they walked over to the minister. He greeted them with a wide smile as they stood under the wedding arch. "Are you ready to begin?"

They both nodded. "Do you have any speeches ready on paper? Before I renew your wedding vows?"

Loki gave Daya a cheeky smile. "I have all I need to say right here" he tapped his head gently.

Daya nodded. "As do I" she smiled over at the minster.

"Good, well traditionally the man goes first so Loki, say what you will to your wife now please" the minster smiled.

"_Ok, Daya, my wife. It seems an understatement to call you just that, when really you mean so much more than just that word or concept alone. You are, my everything and despite everything that has occurred over the past few months, you are still standing here before me, which means you must love me as well, for which I am so very blessed. _

_Ever since I met you I knew I loved you, and I knew I would marry you but I still wake up in wonder when I see your face next to mine every morning. Because, after all I have done, I still feel that I am undeserving of you._

_I know you are bored of me saying such things but I really do feel over these months I have done so much wrong by you. I have neglected you and when I have been by your side I have watched you weep over the decisions I had to make, and despite that I still went along and did them._

_You will never know how sorry I am for leading you down into the mess I made. I can never redeem myself with words. Hopefully over time, I will earn back your forgiveness with my love and devotion to you. _

_Today, I promise all those things I promised to you years ago when I first wed you. I promise never to leave your side, and this time I mean that. I promise never to cheat and lie, or lay with another. I promise as I have done for the past six years, to love, and cherish you and hold you above all else in the world, because in the end of it all, there really is only you and I. _

_All I ask of you is to make choices in the future that aid you, and not just me, because if I was ever the reason behind any pain you feel, I would hate myself forever._

_I love you, all of you Daya, I always will, always and forever my darling one"._

Daya held Loki's hands tightly as tears of joy fell down her face silently. She smiled before saying her own words to her husband.

"_That's a tough speech to follow but here goes. Loki, my husband, I believe my love for you was always destined to draw attention, as we both know from being together since the day I was brought to Asgard for the sake of marrying Thor. _

_Sometimes I wonder how different my life would be if I had married your brother. As much as that idea frightens me beyond all belief, I know in my heart that our love has always been so strong, that something like that still wouldn't have held us back. We were destined to be together._

_I know you have seen some awful things, and learnt brutal truths about yourself. I am sorry you had to experience all this, but glad you did have to face it all alone. I will always be there for you, sadly whether you like it or not, because I myself cannot be without you. I will always face troubles alongside you, you will always have my love, my loyalty, my heart and soul._

_Sometimes I cannot have words of wisdom for you, or advice on what you should do next and I know you have made some choices in the past that I have been, unable to support myself. I am deeply sorry for the things I cannot give you, in an ideal world, we would give each other perfection, everything we desired, because you do deserve greatness Loki._

_Today I offer what I can, not the perfect world, our world. One that only we share, one that nobody else can breach, or take away from us. One with this love we share, a love that can never be broken, one that wasn't ever meant to be broken, despite the hurdles it may face on its path. I promise you every happiness I can give you. I love you Loki, and I will, always and forever"._

Loki stroked her face softly and the minister smiled.

"Let it be said today that I witness here today saw the renewal of both Loki and Daya's wedding vows. Let it be said their words were true and binding and may they be held to the promises they made here today" the minister spoke firmly.

Loki kissed Daya gently, leaving no time for the minster to say anything else. Loki and Daya both signed their names to admit they had renewed their vows and finally the minister left them alone. The couple sat and had dinner by the river until finally the stars in the night sky rose.

Loki helped Daya up and Loki put a blindfold on her. "Loki, what are you doing?"

He laughed. "I just want this to be a total surprise to you, believe me darling, you will thank you for this".

He helped her onto the horse again and they rode to the forest. He left the horse at the opening of the forest and lifted Daya into his arms. She squealed girlishly. "Loki, stop, what are you doing now?"

He kissed her cheek. "I am making sure my precious wife doesn't hurt her delicate feet on the hard ground. Now shush and let your knight in shining armour sweep you off your feet".

"I believe my knight did just that. Alright I will play along, just don't drop me".

Loki pretended to drop her and let her fall in his arms slightly, earning another squeak from Daya.

When he reached the place he liked the call, the lagoon, he placed her back on her feet and stood behind her, holding her close to him.

"Are you ready my darling?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes my knight, I'm ready".

He removed the blindfold slowly and Daya's eyes sparkled with excitement as she took in the sight before her. The water in the lagoon was crystal clear but the plants in the water, seemed to glow, making the very water sparkle a light blue colour. The trees around the lagoon were all kinds of beautiful colours. Like the stars in the Asgardian night skies, there were glowing vivid purple plants and blue trees and the small waterfall at the edge of the lagoon glowed so brightly it seemed as if tiny diamonds were flowing into the gentle waters.

Daya, after a long pause finally managed to take a deep breath in.

"So, do you like it?"

Daya turned sideways and placed her hands on his chest softly while still staring at the lagoon.

"It's stunning Loki, I feel the same way I did when you showed me the Asgardian skies at night for the first time. Do many people know about this place?"

Loki shook his head. "No, I mean they know that the glowing fauna is in these forests but nobody knows about the lagoon. I found it centuries ago, but vowed never to show anyone unless I thought them truly worthy".

Daya raised an eyebrow. "Why has it taken you so long to show me this place then?"

Loki kissed her forehead. "My darling, we have only been married six years. I didn't want to give all these amazing experiences away all at once".

Daya nodded in agreement and began to unclasp her dress. "I'm going for a swim, care to join me?"

Before Loki could answer her she removed her clothes and jumped into the lagoon. Loki grinned and quickly removed his own clothes before running into the water himself.

Daya swam around, fascinated by the glowing water. Loki came up behind her and bent down to kiss her gently.

"Are you happy my darling?"

"Ecstatic, in-fact, so happy I want to make love to you, the way I know will make you happy, you just need to lie back and relax" she smiled as she stood up in the water and pushed him back to lie back against the banks of the lagoon. Daya kissed him and felt him grow hard against her inner thigh. She moved on top of him and lowered herself onto him, feeling him fill her completely. They both groaned loudly, feeling like they were truly one.

As Daya felt him deep inside of her she watched him carefully and began to roll her hips sensually, resting her hands on his legs to support herself. Loki closed his eyes and let out a slow, loud moan as he rolled his head back.

She arched her back allowing her long blonde hair to brush against his legs as she moved against his body, making Loki moans grow more desperate and regularly. He reached up and ran his hands over her breasts slowly. She placed her hands over his own and smiled down at him before bending down to kiss him before resuming her position arching her back and rolling her hips again.

As Daya began to move up and down on him at an increased pace, Loki moved one of his hands down lower on her body and ran a hand over her clit gently. Daya gasped loudly and continued her fast pace as Loki massaged her slowly.

Finally they both came together and Daya grinned down at Loki, who was breathing heavily. Daya wiped beads of sweat off her forehead and ran her fingers along his stomach, watching as some of his ribs became visible as he breathed in deeply. Loki reached up and moved so Daya was sitting on his lap and kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Thank you for today Loki, for showing me this place, for all of it" Daya whispered in between kisses.

"It was the least I could do. Now we can just start over, as well as we can do anyway".

"As long as we have each other in the end we will be alright. I love you" Daya said quietly.

"I love you too Daya".

**Aww, what a fluffy chapter. Excuse typos again, I literally just finished the chapter this second, and want to go to bed ha-ha. I hope it was ok for you guys, and cute enough without being too, bleh? It took me two days to finish this chapter, sorry updates haven't been as regular as they were, and sorry if I haven't replied to anyone's lovely reviews, I have had a super busy week, and it's still busy, so I'm just updating when I can, while working on my other story as well. Think I'm going to do a story based on the DC universe in the future as well. Not yet though, still got too many Loki/marvel/Steve love and ideas to do that just yet. Anyway, until next time guys, love and hugs!**


	25. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**Hello readers, I hope you are all well. I have some good news and some bad. After some reviews I received on this story, and some thoughts of my own, I have decided to end this story on the FIRST PART of Loki and Daya's story.**

**It has been a pleasure writing this first instalment of their tale for you all, I have enjoyed every minute of it. I think the renewal of their vows was a good place to leave this story, as one of my lovely reviewers said, it felt like closure after all the things that had happened in Thor and The avengers. **

**PLEASE DON'T PANIC, I will write a sequel for you when I get some more inspiration. I ordered the Thor game, which arrived today to help me think of some ideas, just so I can get a feel of the enemies and realms associated with Marvel's adaptation of Thor and Asgard and the nine realms.**

**I also want to spend some time focusing on my other story, it's a big one, that requires a lot of attention, I don't want to feel like I'm neglecting any of my stories, I for one, hate it when a story is left unfinished for months. I would rather end things while they are good, think up some more material and start afresh on another one. I want to use the characters and feel of this story as I think a lot of you, really like the character of Daya which is why there will be a sequel rather than using a completely different OC. **

**Also, I am awful at art and am really curious to see how you guys pictured Daya, I have an image in my head but as I said, I'm awful at drawing and I was going to post a sketch of her on my Tumblr for you to see but I don't want to give you all nightmares from my awful drawing skills. So, I was going to say that if you guys ever get the urge to ever send me any ideas of what you see ANY of my OC's as, you can send me your ideas, just so I can praise you as to how creative and amazing your ideas are. I would obviously give any ideas full credit, if ever I was to show them. I hate it when people steal ideas. My Tumblr is,**

**Even if you just feel like saying hi to me on Tumblr that's also cool, I would love to hear from you guys, I would always follow you back, as I am already grateful for all your support.**

**Alternatively if you ever have anything to show me on a site like deviantart then also let me know, I've noticed there are a few OC sketches on that site and most of them are really good. Or you could just let me know if you have seen a cool picture, we can fangirl over it together teehee.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to keep you guys posted on what is happening, don't fear you haven't seen the last of Loki and Daya together. Until then, I hope you have fun reading other fanfiction and I hope you enjoy my other stories that are being written for you right now. All my hugs to you guys, thanks again **


End file.
